Memorias
by LucFiction
Summary: Itachi pierde todos sus recuerdos de que era un shinobi, incluso su apellido Uchiha, esta en el mundo de High School DxD y termina siendo reencarnado como un demonio de Rias con la promesa que recuperará sus recuerdo, mientras que de las sombras una gran guerra por el futuro del mundo se acerca. Capitulo 2 re-editado
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes, noches u hora que estés leyendo esto, Soy Lucfiction con una nueva historia para esta página.**

 **Esta historia tendrá como protagonista a Itachi Uchiha, en el universo de High School DxD, en el cual nuestro protagonista perdió sus recuerdos y gracias a Rias reara su vida como un demonio, pero en el camino algunos reaparecerán y lo torturan hasta que logre armas el rompecabezas de sus memorias.**

 **En cuanto a Mirai Gohan en High School DxD, la tendré parada hasta que decida si sigo tal como está o empiezo de nuevo ya que algunos se quejaron de que estoy haciendo al Gohan del futuro muy "BLANDO" y lo estoy dejando a la merced de Rias, por lo tanto estará pausada por un tiempo.**

 **Y como última noticia, más adelante traeré a Gohan el dios de la Destrucción a esta página ya que quieren saber cómo sigue la historia y como va creciendo el Harem del dios Gohan, que hasta ahora teníamos a: Mirajane (Fairy Tail), Erza (Fairy Tail), Lusy (Fairy Tail), Sherry (De mi autoría) y Juleps (De mi autoría).**

 **Lo tratare de traer lo antes posible, tratando de no descuidar a las demás historias.**

 **Descargos: Los personajes de Naruto y High School dxd no me pertenecen, ambos son de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sin más comencemos con esta nueva historia:**

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién soy?

El sol se estaba ocultando en medio de un parque, en una fuente de agua se encontraba un muchacho que de apoco abría los ojos, sintiéndose realmente muy mareado, este tenía el cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, su edad no superaba los 18 años, estaba vestido con una remera oscura y unos jeans junto con unos zapatos negros.

Con algo de dificultad se fue incorporando y sentarse sobre la fuente -¿Dónde Estoy?- se preguntó al ver que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, pero otra pregunta aún más importante le invadía su mente -¿Quién soy?- dijo algo asustado.

Sin duda estaba muy confundido, no sabía ni su nombre –Tranquilo, piensa- se dijo para tratar de controlar un poco su pánico, controlando su respiración, todos sus pensamientos estaban nublados, pero a pesar de eso algunas cosas se le venían a la mente algunas voces.

" _Tú eras la única opción"_

" _Esa es tu misión"_

" _Te amare por siempre"_

" _Bienvenido Itachi"_

En la última frece, saco de concentración al muchacho -¿Mi nombre será Itachi?- se preguntó poniéndose la mano en la barbilla –No lo recuerdo, tal vez lo sea- Dijo recomponiéndose un poco.

Pero al voltearse un poco vio una mochila junto a él -¿Sera mía? Bien la revisare y si no encuentro nada la dejare- dijo empezando a revisar dentro de esta, para su sorpresa, encontró algo de dinero y también algo de ropa –Creo que si es mío al fin y al cabo- dijo sacando algunas de las cosas, dentro de estada además había unas gafas oscuras y lo que más llamo su atención fue una foto de una hermosa joven pelirroja de ojos azules con lo que parecía un traje de escuela, volteo la fotografía y vio algo escrito "Rias Gremory" a Itachi le pareció raro que tuviera su nombre escrito en la foto.

-Puede que ella me pueda ayudar o tenga algo que ver conmigo- dijo sin expresión alguna, siguió revisado en la mochila, pero para su mala suerte se cortó uno de sus dedos, Itachi dio un se quejó por el dolor –Que demonios- dijo apretando la herida para que pare de sangrar

Poniendo su mano dentro de la mochila nuevamente y con mucho cuidado de cortarse, saco una especie de cuchilla, esto llamo mucho más su atención que la foto que traía -¿Acaso tengo que matar a esa chica?- se preguntó, pero luego sacudió su cabeza sacándose esas ideas –Claro que no- dijo poniendo con cuidado puso el kunai a en otro bolcillo de la mochila

Varios minutos habían pasado, aun no recordaba nada de importancia –Bien buscare a esa chica, espero que sepa algo- se dijo a sí mismo, pero solo había un problema, no tenía idea donde estaba.

En ese momento sintió que alguien se acercaba, Itachi volteo hacia el otro lado de la fuente y vio acercarse a un joven de cabello castaño, de estatura media, de no más de 16 años con una hermosa joven de cabello negro, que parecía de la misma edad que su acompañante –Me divertí mucho- dijo con aparente alegría –Fue el mejor día de todos Issei-Kun-

El chico parecía también muy feliz, a Itachi le parecía una situación propicia para recolectar algo de información –Disculpen ustedes dos- dijo llamando la atención de ambos.

"Este tipo nos interrumpió en el mejor momento" Pensó con malestar el muchacho –Si, que ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con algo de fastidio Issei.

Itachi se acercó a ambos con la mochila en los hombros –Me gustaría saber dónde me encuentro- dijo el pelinegro con una expresión seria pero tranquila.

-¿Acaso estas perdido?- pregunto la chica que acompañaba a Issei.

Itachi volteo a mirar a la chica –Algo así, no recuerdo haber estado aquí- dijo sin perder su mirada seria.

Issei miraba al joven de cabello negro, no recordaba haberlo visto antes –Este es el parque Shinyuku, queda en el centro de la ciudad- respondió ya con un poco más de amabilidad el castaño.

-Gracias, una cosa más- dijo Itachi, llevando su mano a su bolcillo y sacando una fotografía –Recosen el uniforme que lleva esta chica- dijo mostrándole la foto a ambos.

Issei se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba la foto y la chica se puso un poco nerviosa al verla –Ella es Rias Gremory ¿Acaso la estás buscando?- Dijo Issei sorprendido por a quien estaba buscando.

Itachi se sorprendió al ver que ese chico conocía a la joven de la fotografía –Veo que la conoces- Dijo el pelinegro

-Lo que sucede en ella va a mi escuela ¿Por qué la estás buscando?- pregunto Issei a Itachi que mantenía su rostro sin emociones

–Ella tal vez puede ayudarme con algo y necesito encontrarla- contesto Itachi con tono serio.

Issei se sintió confundido con lo de "que la podía ayudar con algo" –Ella va a la academia Kouh, pero a esta hora ya no hay nadie en ella, tal vez mañana puedas verla- contesto Issei ya con un poco más amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias, pero temo que nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Itachi- dijo sin perder su rostro sin emociones.

–Un gusto Itachi-San, soy Hyouduo Issei- Dijo con bastante cordialidad.

-Un gusto, bien iré entonces a buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche, nos veremos luego- dijo el pelinegro alejándose de ahí "Parecía buen tipo" pensó sin detener su paso, pero su marcha fue cortada al notar algo raro en el ambiente, era como si la realidad se fuera distorsionando, sin duda era extraño, pero al darse vuelta no podía creer lo que veía. Podía ver a una chica semi-Desnuda con unas alas cubiertas con plumas negras saliendo de su espalda y vio a Issei en el suelo – ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Pregunto Itachi

La mujer miro a Issei y luego a Itachi que se encontraba a varios metros de ella –Me divertí, aunque medio poco tiempo de jugar con un niño- dijo con una vos sádica –Voy a atesorar esto que me compraste- dijo mostrando una liga roza que tenía en su muñeca -Por cierto mi nombre es Reynare, aunque pensándolo bien lo olvidaras en poco tiempo- dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa sádica –Bien te matare a ti primero luego iré por ese sujeto de allá- decía la especie de ángel, mientras volteaba a mirar a Itachi.

"Maldición" dijo para luego buscar algo en la mochila "Donde esta" pensaba mientras la desesperación lo dominaba.

–Yuuma-chan- dijo con un tono suplicante Issei

–Muérete ya- dijo la mujer formando de su mano una lanza que parecía hecha de Luz.

Issei ensancho grande sus ojos al ver lo que había hecho la que creía que era su novia. Ella balanceo su lanza hacia su cuerpo, pero el ataque se detuvo al sentir un dolor muy grande en su hombro derecho -¡AAAHH!- Soltó un grito de dolor.

Al ver, vio una especie de cuchilla clavada en ella -¿Cuándo?- para luego voltear a ver Itachi, que tenía una posición de haberla lanzado –Desgraciado-

-¡Issei sal de ahí!- grito Itachi, a lo cual el castaño corrió hacia el pelinegro, la ángel caído al ver esto, se extirpo el kunai del hombro y lo arrojo hacia algunos arbustos –No permitiré que escapes- dijo con una gran ira, con sus alas levanto vuelo, aunque con algo de dificultad, por la herida ocasionada por Itachi.

Itachi sabía que esto era de vida o muerte si hacia un mal cálculo ambos morirían, este comenzó a correr hacia el ángel caído que a la vez formaba una nueva lanza de luz y apuntaba a Issei. Al estar a punto de lanzar su arma, Reynare sintió que algo la jalaba hacia abajo, al bajar la vista vio a Itachi colgándose de su cintura –¡Estúpido humano!- Grito la ángel caído, al ver hacia adelante Issei ya no estaba –El desgraciado escapo ¡Lo arruinaste!- volvió a gritar con más rabia aun, con un rápido movimiento logro zafarse del agarre de Itachi, lo que provocó que este callera al suelo y se diera un golpe contra este, casi en el mismo momento una lanza de luz atravesó el estómago de Itachi, lo cual hiso escupir sangre al pelinegro.

-Maldición falle la misión principal, podría quedarme aquí viendo cómo te desangras, pero debo notificar a Azazel-Sama sobre esto, ya encontrare a ese mocoso luego. Ojala te pudras en el infierno- fue lo último que dijo Reynare para después marcharse del lugar, al hacerlo toda la realidad volvió a la normalidad-

-Maldición- dijo Itachi con dificultad, mientras veía su sangre brotar de su cuerpo, este intento levantarse pero fue inútil –Moriré aquí, solo me queda esperar- dijo perdiendo toda esperanza.

Issei estaba tras unos arbustos viendo a Itachi casi sin vida, estaba dudando en ayudarlo, tal vez esa mujer aun esté por ahí, pero una vez que decidió salió corriendo hacia Itachi –Itachi, resiste iré por ayuda- dijo con mucho nerviosismo.

El pelinegro estaba totalmente seguro que moriría en pocos minutos –Es inútil- dijo tosiendo mas sangre, para él todo se había acabado.

–No aun no lo es, iré por ayuda- dijo el castaño saliendo a toda prisa para intentar que alguien socorriera al que lo salvo.

En eso un extraño papel se le callo y fue flotando hasta que aterrizo al alcance de Itachi, esté con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano lo levanto, su vista se nublaba, pero aun así podía leer a duras penas lo que decía _"¿Se ha cumplido tu deseo ya?"_ –Un deseo, me gustaría vivir para saber quién era la chica de la foto, me gustaría saber quién era yo- dijo para luego dejar caer el papel, a la vez que su vida se apagaba segundo a segundo.

Itachi yacía ahí en el frio piso del parque, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, sus últimas respiraciones apenas se escuchaban, su vista está oscureciendo cada vez más, pero antes de que las tinieblas los consumieran, una luz roja comenzó a iluminar el lugar, el pedazo de papel voló nuevamente y quedo estático en el aire frente a él. De allí surgió un circulo con varias formas que en ese momento, Itachi no pudo reconocer, el extraño circulo comenzó a bajar dando paso a una hermosa joven de cabello rojo –Ella es- dijo en vos baja Itachi impresionado de que era la joven de la foto.

-¿Fuiste tú quien me llamo?- pregunto la pelirroja con una voz suave, viendo a Itachi en el suelo rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre-

-¿Eres Rias Gremory?- dijo débilmente Itachi lo cual llamo un poco la atención de Rias

–Veo que me conoces y también veo que vas a morir, por lo tanto te recogeré- dijo mientras que de su espalda salían una alas de murciélago. Itachi ya no podía hablar, su sentido del habla se había ido –Tu vida. Ahora vives para mí- dijo Rias mientras los ojos de Itachi se cerraban.

–Bien, nos vamos, no eras el que esperaba, pero puede ser que me sirvas- dijo formando un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies, de un momento a otro ambos desaparecieron.

-¡Rápido, por aquí!- dijo Issei mientras guiaba a un grupo de personas hacia donde se encontraba Itachi, pero mucha fue su sorpresa cuando con todo el grupo no encontraron al pelinegro por ningún lado, ni siquiera su sangre estaba –Pero si aquí estaba hace un minuto- dijo sin creer.

-Tal vez ya allá venido una ambulancia y se lo haya llevado- dijo uno de las personas que trajo Issei para ayudar.

–Si tal vez ya se lo llevaron- dijo otro mientras los demás del grupo se marchaban dejando solo a Issei.

–Solo espero que esté bien, le debo un favor después de todo- término diciendo antes de marcharse del lugar.

La mañana había llegado, Itachi estaba en recostado en un sofá cubierto por una sabana, el pelinegro despertó muy confundido – ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo mirando hacia ambos lado, estaba en una especie de sala, que parecía una oficina bastante elegante, tenía una ventana que daba a un parque –Otra vez aparezco en un lugar que no conozco, que fastidio- dijo para sí mismo.

Itachi se sentó otra vez en el mismo sillón en el que parecía haber dormido, se puso muy pensativo con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos que había ocurrido –Esto esta me supera, primero despierto sin memoria, aparecen una especie de criaturas mágicas que asesinan personas y lo más raro de todo es que me…- recordó que esa especie de ángel lo había atravesado con una especie de lanza, rápidamente se levantó la remera que tenía y lo que vio lo impresiono aún más, no tenía herida alguna, todo su cuerpo se había recuperado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?- se preguntó poniéndose una mano en su mentón, siguió recordando lo que había pasado esa tarde y logro recordar a la chica de cabello carmesí – ¿Esa era la tal Rias Gremory?- se volvió a preguntar, busco en su bolcillo y encontró la fotografía con el nombre de la persona en cuestión. Al analizarla, Itachi sin mucho esfuerzo dedujo que esa era la chica que tenía que encontrar –Espero que sepa algo- dijo poniéndose un poco más serio.

Sin previo aviso se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, la vista de Itachi se centró hacia ese lugar, a medida que la puerta se iba abriendo daba una paso a un cabello rojo carmesí, Itachi lo reconoció de inmediato, pero solo permaneció en silencio con una mirada sin emociones.

Rias entro a la habitación y lo primero que noto fue que el joven había salvado había despertado –Parece que ya despertaste- dijo con una sonrisa acercándose este y se sentó en el sofá que estaba enfrente de él.

-Gracias por curarme y darme techo por la pasada noche- dijo manteniendo su rostro serio.

Rias sonrió ante lo dicho por el joven –Déjame preguntarte ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Según lo que recuerdo es que me llamo Itachi- respondió el pelinegro.

Lo que dijo confundió algo a Rias – ¿A qué te refieres con que "según lo que recuerdo"?- volvió a preguntar.

Itachi solo suspiro, decidió contarle, ya que después de todo, era la que estaba buscando –Lo que sucede es que perdí totalmente mi menoría, lo único que recuerdo era mi nombre y unas frases sin sentido- dijo con un tono muy serio, que convenció a Rias.

-Ya veo- solo dijo la pelirroja analizando la situación, de pronto Itachi levanto la vista miro directamente a los ojos de Rias –Quería preguntarle si sabía algo de mí, pero veo que si no conoce mi nombre, no creo que sepa más- dijo ya perdiendo las esperanza de averiguar algo sobre él.

-Temo que así es, no te había visto antes de ayer- dijo la pelirroja.

Se confirmó lo que temía Itachi que solo soltó un suspiro de decepción –Creo que mi deseo no se hará realidad después de todo- dijo totalmente desanimado.

Esa frase llamo la atención de Rias -¿Qué deseo?- pregunto está.

Itachi suspiro –Cuando estaba por morir, un extraño papel voló hacia a mí, creo que decía "Se ha cumplido tu deseo ya" o algo y dijo que deseaba vivir para conocer mi pasado y también…- no sabía si debía continuar.

-¿Tenias otro deseo?- volvió a preguntar Rias.

–Era para conocerla a usted, ya que en mi mochila tenia esto- dijo sacando la foto que tenia de Rias.

La pelirroja tomo la foto y la empezó a ver –Es una buena foto- comento y al dar vuelta vio su nombre firmado en el reverso –Ya veo de donde me conocías- dijo soltando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- pregunto de manera seria mirando nuevamente a Rias.

–Eso te lo diré mas tarde cuando estemos todos reunidos- dijo la pelirroja dejando confundido a Itachi.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, la atención de ambos se dirigió hacia allí. Entraron tres personas, una era una chica de piel clara con una estatura bastante alta, cabello negro con una cola de caballo muy larga que le llegaba casi a los talones, tenía grandes pechos y vestía la misma vestimenta de Rias. El segundo era un chico rubio de estatura mediana, tenía el uniforme masculino de la academia Kouh y la última era una niña de cabello blanco, era de estatura baja y vestía el mismo uniforme que Rias pero adaptado a su estatura.

-Buenos días Bochou- Saludaron a Rias todos al unísono.

-Buenos días a todos, quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo miembro- dijo la peliescarlata señalando a Itachi en frente de ella, lo que le llamo un poco la atención.

-Oh un nuevo miembro, un gusto mi nombre es Akeno Himejima- dijo Akeno acercándose a ambos poniéndose detrás de Rias como siempre.

-Un gusto en conocerte Akeno-san, mi nombre es Itachi- devolviendo la presentación pero con seriedad en su voz.

El chico rubio también se fue acercando al pelinegro –Un Gusto Itachi-san, soy Kiba Yuuto y ella es Koneko Tojo- dijo señalan a la pequeña albina que se abrió paso hasta el sofá en el que estaba Itachi.

-Un gusto- simplemente dijo la chica albina mientras sacaba de una mochila que tenía, una barra de chocolate.

-Es todo un gusto conocerlo a ambos- dijo sin salir de su seriedad –Bien Rias-san ¿puede decirme que paso ayer?- pregunto Itachi mirando de nuevo a la pelirroja.

Rias se levantó y se sentó sobre su escritorio –Creo que ya te puedo decir, todos nosotros somos demonios- conto la peliescarlata, mientras de su espalda salían dos alas de murciélago.

Itachi ensancho sus ojos al ver que todos sacaban las mismas alas de su espalda –Ustedes son demonios- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Rias simplemente sonreía –Tu también lo eres- dijo la pelirroja.

El pelinegro no creía lo que les estaba diciendo, hasta que sin que él lo hiciera, salieron las mismas –Yo también soy un demonio- dijo un poco confundido – ¿Pero cómo?-

-Yo te reencarne ayer, cuando tu moriste gracias a ese ángel caído- explico Rias sin perder su sonrisa.

Itachi llevo la mano a su mentón –Como me trajiste de nuevo- Pregunto aun tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-Veras los demonios de clase alta podemos traer a la vida personas que ya murieron, para que sean nuestros sirvientes. Nosotros tenemos las que llamamos Evil Piece, que son como piezas de ajedrez. Yo soy el rey, Akeno es mi reina, Kiba es mi caballo, Koneko es la torre y un peón en tu caso.

-¿Un peón? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el pelinegro con algo de molestia al llamarlo peón.

-Los rangos se dan, dependiendo las piezas usadas para revivir a la persona, por ejemplo con Akeno use a la reina o en el de Kiba un caballo y en tu caso solo tuve que usar un peón- explico Rias sin muchos rodeos.

De apoco Itachi caía a la realidad, pero seguía confundido por algo – ¿Qué era lo que me atacó ayer?- sin entender esa parte de la historia.

-Veras, ella era una Ángel Caído, los demonios estamos en guerra con los Ángeles Caídos y también con los Ángeles de Dios. Ese ángel caído tal vez tenía otro objetivo y tú estabas en medio, esas criaturas no conocen la piedad ni la misericordia- Explico la peliescarlata con un tono más serio.

-Esto es muy extraño, primero pierdo la memoria, después soy asesinado por una rara criatura y por ultimo soy reencarnado como un demonio- dijo Itachi poniendo sus manos juntas, todos miraban al pelinegro con algo de empatía.

-Tranquilo Itachi-san, todos hemos tenido una historia difícil, pero Bochou nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad para rehacernos- dijo Kiba tratando que dar algunas palabras de aliento.

-Si Bochou te ha dado una nueva vida, es para que puedas recomponerte- Dijo Akeno con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Eso es verdad- solo dijo Koneko sin dejas de comer su chocolate.

Las diferentes palabras de aliento de los que eran sus compañeros lograron tranquilar a Itachi, pero eso no era todo –Rias-san solo quiero pedirle una cosa, que mientras esté a su cargo, quiero recuperar mi memoria, ya que eso es lo único que deseo ahora- dijo bastante tranquilo, pero serio el pelinegro

El pedido de Itachi hiso que Rias volviera a sonreír –No te olvides, que también deseaste conocerme, así que en parte ya cumplí, pero no te preocupes, prometo que los recuperaras- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias Rias-san, en ese caso estoy a sus órdenes- dijo arrodillándose ante la que era su nueva dueña.

La acción del pelinegro hiso soltar una pequeña risa a Rias –Esta Bien, pero aun te falta una sola cosa que hacer, tienes que inscribirte en la academia Kouh, para así ser parte del nuestro club del ocultismo- Dijo la demonio escarlata.

Itachi se levantó – ¿Y dónde está esa academia Kouh?- pregunto ya que en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, no salió de esa casa.

-Kiba, lleva a Itachi a la recepción de la academia. Y por cierto mientras no tengas recuerdo sobre tu apellido, tendrás al apellido Gremory en su reemplazo y en todo caso que pregunten dirás que eres un pariente lejano de mi familia- ordeno Rias, a lo cual Itachi asintió sin dudar.

-Está bien Bochou, sígueme Itachi-san- dijo Kiba guiándolo con la mano. Itachi siguió al rubio hasta la puerta de salida de la habitación.

-Se nota que no era al que esperaba- comentó Akeno volteando hacia Rias.

Rias solo junto las manos y apoyo su cabeza en ellas –Tal vez parece débil, pero siento en él un gran poder, no sé qué es exactamente, así debemos hacer que salga.

Akeno solo soltó una pequeña risa – ¿Y qué hay del muchacho Issei? ¿Cómo lograremos reclutarlo?- pregunto la reina de Rias.

-Creo que esta noche será un buen momento- dijo confiada serrando los ojos, como si supiera lo que pasaría más tarde.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 1 de esta historia, tratare actualizar lo antes posible para que no dejarlos esperando.**

 **Dejen sus Review, para saber si apoya esta historia o quieren que cambie algo (Los comentarios que tengan insultos mal intencionados hacia la historia o a mi persona no serán tomados en cuenta, Gracias).**

 **Hasta aquí llegamos nos leemos en otro capítulo, así que adiós y sigan leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Facficteros, buenos días, tarde, noche o la hora que estés leyendo este fanfic, soy Lucfiction, con el segundo capítulo de Itachi en High School DxD.**

 **Bien tratare de actualizar esta historia una vez por semana, por falta de tiempo, pero hare lo posible para traerla lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **En cuanto a Gohan el Dios de la destrucción que les traeré próximamente, tardara, ya que se me borraron todos los datos de mi computadora hace un tiempo y lo que voy hacer será reescribir, el inicio y partes de la historia que no me terminaron de convencer, así que tengan paciencia.**

 **Review:**

 **Lord mau shinji 500: Claro que te recuerdo, tenías una foto de frezzer en YouTube, lo traeré pronto, no podría decirte con certeza cuando exactamente pero tal vez a mediados de agosto lo suba, con suerte antes.**

 **Descargos: Los personajes, en su mayoria, aqui presentados no me pertencen, Naruto y High School dxd son de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Capítulo 2: Sacred Gear**

En un lugar dentro de la academia, más específicamente en las escaleras se encontraba Issei con sus dos amigos, uno de ellos tenía la cabeza rapada, grandes orejas, ojos grises, era de la misma estatura que Issei y vestía el uniforme masculino típico de la academia, en cuanto al otro, este tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro, llevaba un par de lentes, en cuanto a su estatura no se diferenciaba demasiado de los otros y vestía también las mismas ropas que sus compañeros. Estos dos junto con Issei formaban el trio mas odiado de la academia Kouh, al menos entre las mujeres, que los llaman el trio pervertido, por obvias razones

-Oigan ¿enserio no recuerdan a Yuuma-chan?- pregunto muy confundido Issei, siendo que sus amigos no se acordaban de la que él creía su novia.

-Ya te dije que no conocemos a esa chica- dijo el joven rapado llamado Matsuda, recostado contra la pared.

-No importa cuando lo digas, nunca nos presentaste a esa chica y es imposible que tengas novia- dijo el chico de lentes llamado Motohama que estaba sentado al lado de Issei.

Issei se molestó por lo último dicho por su amigo de lentes -¿Cómo puedes ser así? Aquí tengo su mail- Dijo el castaño revisando su teléfono, pero la sorpresa lo invadió de repente –No está. El número de teléfono y su dirección de Yuuma-chan… Desaparecieron- dijo con notoria confusión.

El castaño no entendía como de la nada, nadie sabía de la chica con la que había salido, pero algo llamo su atención escaleras abajo vio a Itachi que estaba con el archienemigo del trio de pervertidos, Kiba Yuuto.

Matsuda se le quedo viendo al castaño -¿Qué estás viendo?- dijo volteando a ver hacia donde Issei dirigía la mirada, para ver a un chico desconocido y Kiba –Oh te llamo la atención el príncipe rubio- dijo de manera burlona hacia su amigo mientras lo golpeaba con su codo.

A Issei casi se le zafo un tornillo por lo dicho por su amigo – ¡Repite eso maldito!- grito con el puño en alto y los ojos en blanco.

La pelea le llamo la atención a Itachi, que volteo hacia donde estaban peleando "Ese es el chico de anoche, Issei" pensó, pero otra cosa llamo más su intención por la cercanidad, eran las chicas que gritaban por su acompañante.

-¡Kiba-kun sal hoy conmigo!- dijo una chica que estaba cerca de ellos –No, sal conmigo hoy- dijo otra – ¡Kiba-kun aquí!- grito otra mientras el tumulto de chicas se hacía cada vez más grande.

Itachi no le presto mucha atención a esto, simplemente se hiso a un lado y siguió caminando. El rubio educadamente rechazo a las chicas y alcanzo a su compañero –Perdón por esto- se disculpó por el comportamiento de sus compañeras.

-No sé porque, pero te entiendo, así que todo perdonado- dijo sin salir de su rostro sin emociones.

Kiba solo sonrió ante lo dicho por el pelinegro y lo siguió guiando hasta la recepción.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, fueron atendidos por una joven secretaria que los miraba con una sonrisa –Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- dijo esta con mucha amabilidad.

Itachi dio un paso adelante –Buenos días, quisiera inscribirme a en la Academia Kouh- dijo con su clásico rostro sin emociones.

La recepcionista lo miro algo extrañado –Pero estamos ya a mitad de año en las clases, no podemos aceptarte, será mejor que regreses el próximo año señor…- dijo quedando cortada en el la última parte.

Itachi sabía a lo que se refería –Mi nombre es Itachi Gremory- dijo pensando que por algo le había dado su apellido y no cualquier otro.

-¿Usted es un Gremory?- pregunto algo impresionada la recepcionista – ¿Puede esperarme aquí? Iré hablar con el rector- dijo saliendo de su sitio de trabajo y dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del rector.

Al ver esto, dio un suspiro "Parece que si funciono" pensó volteándose hacia Kiba, pero esté estaba rodeado por tres chicas, lo que hiso que le saliera una gota en la cien.

Issei después de su pequeña pelea con Matsuda, que termino con un el calvo en el suelo después de unos golpes, se preocupó por encontrar al pelinegro, que vio cruzar con el "Príncipe Guapo" escaleras abajo.

Luego de recorrer algunos pasillos logro encontrarlos en la recepción de la academia –Hey tu ¡El de pelo negro!- Grito Issei lo cual llamo la atención de Itachi.

Esté volteo a mirarlo y lo reconoció –Eres tu- dijo mientras veía acercarse a Issei.

-Tu nombre era Itachi ¿No? Tú me salvaste anoche, dime que recuerdas a la chica que venía conmigo– pregunto esperando que su salvador la recordara.

Itachi en ese momento no sabía que responder, la situación no era la ideal y Kiba solo lo miro algo raro, pero para su buena suerte la recepcionista lo llamo –Itachi Gremory, por favor acompáñeme el rector accedió a recibirlo ¿Ustedes pueden esperar aquí?- pregunto refiriéndose a Issei y a Kiba.

-Claro- solo respondió el rubio.

-Pero necesito hablar con él- exigió Issei bastante frustrado.

-Luego hablaremos, ve al parque luego- Dijo Itachi dándose media vuelta mientras seguía a la recepcionista.

-Pero… más te vale que vallas- dijo amenazante el castaño marchándose del lugar, eso saco una pequeña risa de Kiba.

Luego de unas cuantos pasillos, Itachi fue llevado a la oficina del rector –Bien, pasa por favor- dijo la mujer.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta y luego ingreso cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, allí se encontraba un hombre de una edad media, calvo y con un bigote ancho, estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio –Señor Itachi, por favor tome asiento- dijo señalando una silla que estaba enfrente de él.

El pelinegro hiso lo que dijo el hombre, el rector miro a los ojos a Itachi –Es un placer tener a un nuevo miembro de la familia Gremory en nuestra institución, he decidido hacer una excepción con tu ingreso muchacho- dijo acercando una fórmula de inscripción a Itachi –Por favor complétala y mañana te aremos un examen para saber en qué nivel te pondremos- dijo bastante amable el hombre.

Itachi tomo la formula y comenzó a leer la formula "Tengo que poner mis datos personales ¿Y cómo hacerlo si no los recuerdo?" pensó tratando de idear un pequeño plan –Disculpe señor rector, pero me llevare la formula y cuando la completo se la entregare- dijo con su típico tono serio.

-No hay problema Itachi-san, tomate tu tiempo y déjasela a la recepcionista que te acompaño, una vez que la entregues podrás hacer el examen de ingreso- Dijo el rector, a lo que el pelinegro asintió.

Itachi retiro de la oficina, siguió el camino de donde había venido, Kiba estaba en el mismo lugar que cuando se había ido, pero Issei se había marchado del lugar. Una vez que ambos se reunieron se fueron de nuevo al club del ocultismo.

-Volvimos- dijo Itachi ingresando a la oficina de Rias, está estaba sola sentada detrás de su escritorio.

La demonio de pelo rojo levanto la vistas y vio a Itachi y a Kiba –Bienvenidos, Kiba me han informado que debes volver a tus clases- dijo Rias con un pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio asintió –Esta bien, Gracias Bochou- dijo mientras se retiraba del salón, dejando solos a Itachi y Rias.

-Y bien ¿Qué te dijo el rector?- Pregunto Rias mirando al pelinegro.

-El me dio una fórmula de inscripción y cuando la entregue debo realizar el examen de ingreso para saber en qué nivel me podrán, pero el problema es que apenas sé mi nombre- dijo Itachi entregando la formula a Rias.

La pelirroja solo soltó una risa –No habrá problema con eso, pon lo que yo te valla diciendo- Dijo volteando la formula hacia el pelinegro y entregándole una pluma.

 **Nombre:** Itachi

 **Apellido:** Gremory

 **Edad:** 18 años

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 16 de abril

 **Dirección:** Tokio, Chou-ku 3-8

 **Padre:** Gremory Ichiro

 **Vive:** No

 **Madre:** Midori Akiko

 **Vive:** No

-Listo, mientras no tengas memoria, esté serás tú dentro de la escuela, a medida que vallas recuperando recuerdos sobre ti mismo, lo iremos modificando- Explico Rias mientras miraba a Itachi –Ah y por cierto casi lo olvido, estarás aquí hasta que te encontremos un lugar donde vivir- dijo dando una sonrisa al pelinegro.

Ante esto Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír –Gracias Rias-san, a pesar de que no me conocías me estas ayudando mucho- dijo notándose un claro tono de agradecimiento.

Una sonrisa tierna se le noto a Rias, se sentía feliz de ayudar un alma que andaba por los caminos de la vida sin un pasado ni un futuro claro –No hay problema Itachi, ahora eres uno de mis sirvientes, pero yo no los veo así, ustedes son parte de mi familia- dijo serrando sus ojos

Itachi solo suspiro y volvió su clásico estado serio –Rias-san quiero saber cómo puedo serle útil- dijo con voz firme.

-Puedes hacer trabajos- dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

Itachi la miro algo extrañado por lo que dijo Rias -¿Trabajos?- pregunto sin saber a qué se refería.

Rias suspiro –Los demonios como ustedes pueden hacer contratos con los seres humanos, que suelen ser trabajos, al hacerlo recoges poder, algunas recompensas y aumenta tus puntos- dijo mirando a Itachi

-¿Puntos?- pregunto Itachi sin entender ese punto.

La demonio pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a Itachi –Veras, esos puntos sirven para que tu algún día tú puedas aumentar tu rango, por ejemplo tu eres un demonio de clase baja, si haces muchos contratos, algún día podrías ser un demonio de clase media y clase alta, en ese punto te darán las Devil Piece, con las que podrás tener tus propios sirventés- explico Rias.

Con esa explicación, Itachi logro entender a qué iba todo eso –Bien en ese caso tratare de hacer lo todo lo posible para mejorar y tal vez con eso encuentre a alguien que sepa algo de mí- dijo mirando a Rias con su típico rostro serio.

-Esa es la actitud, ahora ven tengo un encargo para ti- dijo levantándose del sillón, a lo que Itachi la siguió. Esta lo guio hacia una caja repleta de folletos –Quiero que los repartas, usualmente usamos los que llamamos familiares, para hacer este trabajo, pero necesitas aprender lo básico- Dijo Rias mientras Itachi cargaba los folletos en la mochila que tenía.

El pelinegro miro algo raro esos folletos –Estos folletos son iguales que el use para invocarte- comento viendo los pesas de papel.

-Hoy en día ya nadie puede hacer puede hacer círculos mágicos para invocarnos, así que les damos estos folletos que ya tiene dibujado el circulo, así solo tiene que llamarnos y aparecemos- explicando la función de los folletos.

Gracias a esa explicación, Itachi logro comprender como Rias pudo aparecer mientras el agonizaba –Bien, iré a repartirlos- dijo con su típico tono sin emociones, saliendo de la oficina.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, el día había pasado y la noche comenzaba a caer, Itachi regresaba después de haber repartido todos los folletos –Ah sido un largo día- dijo soltando un suspiro, en medio del recorrido cruzo por el mismo parque de ayer –Este parque- dijo serio recordando todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

-¡Itachi-san!- se escuchó un grito cerca de él, se trataba de Issei que se dirigía hacia él –Llegas tarde, te estuve esperando toda la tarde y te atreves a venir casi al anochecer- dijo recriminando el castaño por la hora que se atrevía a aparecer.

En ese momento el pelinegro recordó que tenía que reunirse con él esta tarde –Discúlpame Issei-san, tuve algunas cosas que hacer, pero ya que estamos ¿Qué querías saber?- pregunto Itachi mirando tranquilo a Issei.

-Quería saber si recuerdas a Yuuma-Chan, la chica que venía conmigo ayer, cuando nos encontramos, ya que ni siquiera mis amigo la recuerdan- dijo casi desesperado por saber que estaba pasando. Itachi apretó los puños al escuchar el nombre con el que se hacía pasar, Issei se percató de esto -¿Qué sucede Itachi-san?- pregunto preocupado.

Itachi miro a Issei con una cara muy seria –Si la recuerdo de anoche- solo dijo, mientras miraba a la cara al castaño.

Lo que dijo el pelinegro sorprendió a al castaño –Si la recuerdas, entonces ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué quería matarme?- pregunto Issei con cara de susto.

No sabía si decírselo o no, él no era un demonio –Issei, esa tal Yuuma no era humana- dijo con tono serio el pelinegro, el castaño no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que paso no era un sueño, Itachi tomo aire –Ella era un…- No pudo terminar la frase porque el ambiente se tornaba raro como esa noche –No puede ser- dijo el pelinegro bastante nervioso.

De las sombras comenzó a salir un tipo de tapado marrón con sombrero del mismo color –Que desafortunado son- dijo el tipo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos –Encontrar a al objetivo que Reynare no pudo eliminar y encima a alguien como tú- dijo clavando su vista en Itachi.

Este se puso en frente de Issei para enfrentar al sujeto, al castaño se le empezaban a aflojar las piernas, Itachi no paraba de temblar, sus sentidos de demonio le estaban avisando del peligro -¿Qué hace un ángel caído aquí?- preguntó Itachi.

Pero para sorpresa de Itachi sus sentido hicieron girar su cabeza hacia un lado y vio a otro ángel caído recostado contra un árbol, este estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros muy ajustados, con unos zapatos negros, tenía una camisa negra y tenía una especie de cinturón con púas en él, era de piel clara, cabello negro y tenía un peinado estilo roquero –Es raro, pensamos en buscarlos por separado, pero justo antes de eso los encontramos juntos que suerte- dijo con mucha calma, como si estuviera deprimido.

(NA: Es un personaje que invente para la ocasión)

Itachi apretó los dientes, eran dos, sería muy difícil derrotarlos a ambos, Issei por su cuenta se tropezó –Esto… es… imposible- dijo con voz entrecortada.

El primer ángel caído dio un paso adelante, lo que provoco que Itachi retrocediera también "Esto que siento ¿serán instintos?" pensó ya que se movía de manera casi automática.

-¿Quieres huir?- pregunto de una manera burlona hacia Itachi.

-Yo me encargare del grandote, entendiste Dohnaseek- dijo el segundo ángel caído mientras salía de la sombra del árbol en el que estaba.

Dohnaseek miro a su compañero –Claro, de todos modos mi objetivo es el enano que está detrás de ese tipo- dijo mirando fijamente a Issei, que se tensó con la mirada del ángel caído.

Los instintos de Itachi le decían que tenía que huir, pero esté trataba de resistirlos –Issei quédate detrás de mi- dijo mirando detrás de él.

El castaño solo temblaba del miedo – ¿Que está pasando aquí?- dijo en un tono que solo él pudo escuchar – ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!- exclamo mientras salía corriendo en la dirección opuesta en la que estaban todos.

-Issei ¡no!- grito Itachi mientras veía que el castaños salía corriendo.

El primer ángel caído desprendió sus alas y voló hacia donde estaba escapando Issei, Itachi trato de perseguir a Dohnaseek, pero el paso le fue negado ya que el segundo ángel se interponía en su camino.

-¿A dónde creer que vas?- dijo mientras miraba a Itachi con cara deprimida, esta no sabía qué hacer, no tenía el kunai ni ningún arma con la que podría defenderse, el ángel caído fue formando una lanza de luz –Tienes mucha suerte, por ser exterminado por mí, Semyazza- dijo dándole un aumento en el ánimo en su nombre, así iniciando el ataque contra Itachi.

El pelinegro dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando, la estocada de la lanza de luz, a Itachi no le quedaba mucho tiempo –Tengo que ayudar a Issei- dijo en voz baja empezando a correr hacia Semyazza, este se sorprendió ante lo estaba haciendo su enemigo, cuando ya estaba al alcanzase este trato de clavar la lanza de luz en el cuerpo de Itachi, pero justo antes de que el arma lo tocara Itachi se arrojó hacia abajo, esquivándola, luego rodo en el piso, en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y comiso a correr hacia Issei que había sido alcanzado por Dohnaseek.

-¡Issei!- grito mientras se acercaba al castaño, pero su carrera fue cortada por una lanza de luz, que atravesó su pierna izquierda, el pelinegro cayó desplomado en el suelo, el dolor era indescriptible, podría decirse que dolía más que las última vez, este trato de quitarse, pero al tocarla sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica –Maldición- solo dijo.

Semyazza se fue acercando a Itachi lentamente –Mi puntería se está deteriorando, te apunte al corazón, debo practicar pero en todo caso mejor que no te haya matado, así podre torturarte un poco, una vez que Dohnaseek acabe con ese mocoso- dijo miraba a Itachi en el suelo

En cuanto a Issei, su suerte se había acabado –Es un problema encontrar a alguien como tú- dijo Dohnaseek mientras que en su mano se formaba una lanza de luz, Issei como última acción solo atino a correr hacia donde había dejado a Itachi, pero su huida fue cortada al ver al pelinegro tirado en el piso y detrás de él estaba el otro ángel caído –Ya perdieron- dijo Dohnaseek lanzando la lanza que atravesó el cuerpo de Issei.

El castaño, sintió el gran dolor de la lanza, este solo se dejó caer de rodillas –Yuuma-chan- solo dijo antes de caer muerto.

-Bien tal como lo promete te torturaré hasta que mueras- dijo Semyazza mientras un sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro, formo una lanza de luz en sus manos.

-Esto no acaba aquí- Dijo Itachi con cierta furia en su rostro, agarro la lanza que tenía clavada en la pierna y a pesar de los choques eléctricos, la arranco de su extremidad –Esto todavía sigue, aún estoy vivo- dijo corriendo con mucha dificultad hacia los arbustos.

La acción del pelinegro hiso reír a Semyazza –Crees corriendo podrás escapar- dijo formando una nueva lanza de luz, pero antes de lanzarla, vio que Itachi encontró algo en los arbustos.

Itachi se volteó hacia su enemigo y lo vio fijo a los ojos –Acabare primero contigo- dijo levantando su kunai, con el que había atacado a Reynare y que después está arrojo por esos arbustos.

El ángel caído vio sonriente a Itachi –Me alegra que me enfrentes, esto se tornaba aburrido- dijo formando una nueva arma, pero esta vez se trataba de una espada de luz –Bien ven- dijo retando a Itachi.

El pelinegro cojeando corrió como pudo hacia Semyazza con su kunai en mano, pero una lanza atravesó su costado, provocando que este caiga de nuevo al suelo, cuando cayó tosió sangre y soltó el arma, la cual cayo más delante de él –Dohnaseek ¿Qué demonios haces?- reprocho el ángel caído a su compañero.

-Ya acaba con él Semyazza, no soporto cuando te pones a jugar con ellos, no lo mate solo para que tú lo liquides y hazlo rápido- ordenó casi sin paciencia el ángel caído del tapado marrón.

-Tú no sabes divertirte- dijo cargan su espada al hombro y fue acercándose al pelinegro. La lanza en el cuerpo de Itachi desapareció, este logro a duras penas ponerse de rodillas –Bien no poder jugar un poco más, así que, te mandare al infierno maldito demonio- dijo preparando su espada para para la estocada final.

En ese momento la respiración de Itachi se hacia mas pesada, solo veia como el ángel caido se acercaba "No morire de nuevo, pelearé" penso y casi de inmediato una imaginen de un arma se le vino de pronto a la cabeza y de pronto una gran cantidad de sangre cayó al suelo, el rosto de alegría del ángel caído se borró de repente, ya que, una extraña barra de energía llameante de color naranja atravesó el torso de Semyazza –Te lo dije- dijo de una forma seria, mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad - ¡Acabare contigo!- dijo mientras levantaba y mirando directo a los ojos de Semyazza, lo que vio le quedaria marcado por lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Unos ojos con tres tomoes negros unidos por un anillo que daba vuelta una vuelta completa por todo el ojo.

(NA: He decidido darle la espada Totsuka a Itachi como Sacred Gear, ya que por conveniencia de la trama futura, no quiero que use armas ninja)

-¿Qué eres?- dijo mientras tosías sangre, Itachi despacio fue sacando la espada del interior del ángel caído, esto provocó que una gran cantidad de sangre callera al suelo, pero de una extraña manera, el alma de Semyazza se estaba saliendo de su cuerpo junto con la espada.

-¿Qué quién soy? Es algo que eh preguntado desde que antes que fuera un demonio- dijo completamente serio, –Soy el Peón de Rias Gremory, Itachi- dijo mirando a Semyazza mientras retiraba completamente la espada y con ella el alma del ángel caído, que fue adsorbida por la misma espada. Una vez que hiso eso, el cuerpo del ángel caído se desplomo sin impedimento alguno, unos segundos después Itachi cayo de rodillas en el suelo por el agotamiento, la espada desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Dohnaseek no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo cuando Semyazza cayó al suelo sin vida, comprendió lo que estaba pasando –Hmp de todos modos no me agradaba- dijo formando una lanza de luz –Pero al menos matare a un sucio Demonio- Dijo mientras se iba acercando lentamente.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido ese Sacred Gear tuyo, pero parece que eso nunca lo sabremos- Dijo mientras trataba de lanzar su arma, pero un rayo de color carmesí hiso que la lanza de luz le explotara en la mano -¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo el ángel caído.

Sobre un círculo rojo, se le podía ver a Rias, que apareció en medio del parque -¿Podrías alejarte de ese muchacho?- dijo con un tono calmado.

-Maldita ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el ángel caído mientras lanzaba una lanza de luz a Rias, pero esta fue desviada por de una patada por Koneko, que aterrizo al lado de la pelirroja –Malditas- dijo mientras agarraba la lanza que había desviado la albina para luego arremeter contra ambas, pero el nuevo ataque fue interrumpido por un rayo, que se estrelló en el suelo, generando una explosión que mando a volar a Dahnasheek, luego de esto Akeno apareció en escena con su típica risa sádica. El ángel de apoco se iba incorporando -¿Cabello rojo? Ya veo, Eres la bestia Gremory- dijo mirando a Rias.

Rias solo mantenía su sonrisa –Eres Rias Gremory… Buen día ángel caído- saludo cordialmente el demonio escarlata.

Dohnaseek se estaba incorporaba, mientras limpiaba su sombrero que había volado por el rayo de Akeno –Pero miren, que en un paseo por la ciudad y me encuentro a la famosa Gremory…- dijo mientras se ponía el sombrero en la cabeza – ¿Ese de ahí es tu sirviente?- pregunto mirando a Itachi de estaba de rodillas en el suelo con varias heridas muy importantes.

Rias miro a Itachi que ya estaba sin fuerzas siquiera para levantarse –Él se metió donde no debía, no volverá a interferir- dijo volviendo a mirar al ángel caído.

-Bien más te vale cuidarlo bien, porque ya mato a uno de los nuestro, así que uno de nosotros lo ve no le darán piedad- dijo serio Dohnasheek mientras veía a su compañero sin vida en el suelo.

-Gracias por la advertencia- dijo Rias haciendo un ademan con su mano y cerrando sus ojos –Pero si te atreves a interferir no me culpes por tomar medidas drásticas- dijo con una vos entre alegre y algo sádica.

-Esa frase te la devuelvo a ti, próxima jefa del Clan Gremory- dijo Dohnaseek extendió sus alas repletas de plumas negras, se fue acercando al cuerpo de Semyazze y lo recogió del charco de sangre en el que estaba para luego salir volando – ¡Mi nombre es Dohnaseek! ¡Espero que no nos encontremos de nuevo!- grito para luego desaparecer, junto la barrera.

Rias de apoco se fue acercado a Itachi que ya estaba en el suelo, esté haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande miro a los ojos a su jefa –Lo siento Rias- dijo para luego cerrar los ojos.

Rias vio a Itachi de manera seria –Me descuide, no creí que encontrara a un ángel caído por esta zona- dijo la pelirroja reprochándose lo sucedido.

-Si sigue así, va a morir- comento Koneko sin mostrar mucho interés.

-No dejare que muera, este chico es mío- Dijo mientras se agachaba hacia Itachi.

-Bochou ¿Qué hacemos con él?- Pregunto Akeno, mientras miraba a un Issei ya muerto en el suelo.

Rias se levantó para mirar al joven que estaba en el suelo –Él es el chico que los ángeles caído querían matar, ahora renacerá como parte de mi familia, Koneko tráelo hasta aquí- ordenó la demonio pelirroja.

-Si Bochou- Solo dijo mientras iba en busca del cuerpo sin vida del joven, cargándolo en hombro lo puso junto a Itachi.

De debajo de ellos se formó un círculo mágico, que los saco del lugar.

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, como explique arriba tratare de actualizarlo una vez por semana si puedo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció de que Itachi use la espada Totsuka como una especie de Sacred Gear? Sé que esa es un arma del Susano 'o de Itachi, pero es un arma espiritual y tal vez con su poder demoniaco pueda hacer que se manifieste sin necesidad del Susano´o, esta ira evolucionado, pero la más poderosa será la de esté, cuando Itachi el Mangekiou.**

 **Ademas el Sharingan, lo prodra utilizar una vez que recuerde como activarlo a su voluntad**

 **¿Les gustaría que también acceda al Espejo Yata y al Yasaka no Magatama?**

 **Dejen sus Review, si quieren que agregue algo a la historia o darme algunos consejos (Los que contenga insultos hacia la historia o a mi persona no serán tomados en cuenta)**

 **Sin más que agregar nos vemos la próxima, que la pasen bien y no dejen de leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola fanficteros, buenos días, tarde, noche o la hora en que estés leyendo esto, aquí Lucfiction con un nuevo capítulo de Memorias.**

 **Lo primero que quiero hacer es pedirles disculpas a todos los que estaban esperando este capítulo, tarde alrededor de 2 semanas más de lo esperado porque tuve mucho trabajo en el colegio y otras cosas, pero por suerte ya se calmó, así que podre actualizar mas continuamente.**

 **Lo segundo es que esperare a tener unos cuantos capítulos de Gohan el dios de la destrucción para poder subirlo, ya que se me borraron todos los capítulos de este fanfic, lo único que tengo son los videos que están subidos y que tratare de darle una actualización a como están las cosas actuales en la serie.**

 **Respuestas de los Review:**

 **Alucard77: En esta historia Itachi aparece sin sus recuerdos en el mundo de High School DxD, no puedo revelar el como apareció ya que eso será parte de una trama más adelante, el tiempo en el que se desarrolla la historia es el mismo que en la serie. Espero que eso responda a tus dudas, si no es así no dudes en seguir preguntando.**

 **Invitado: Espero que los capítulos futuros sean más de tu agrado y si quieres dejar alguna sugerencia no lo dudes.**

 **lord mau shinji 500: Me alegro que te allá gustado el capítulo, y también espero que este lo sea, en cuanto a Gohan el Dios de la Destrucción como dije anteriormente tratare de traerlo los antes posible, pero en este momento estoy centrado en esta.**

 **Sin más que agregar aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, nos vemos en el final:**

 **Capítulo 3: El arma de Itachi, la espada Totsuka**

Itachi se despertó en un espacio muy diferente en el que se había encontrado anteriormente, ese el cielo era naranja, con nubes negras, esté se encontraba caminando por lo que parecía una aldea con un estilo tradicional japonés -¿Qué este lugar?- se preguntó así mismo, mientras comenzaba a caminar por los callejones de esta, luego de caminar unas cuantas calles, noto que muchos muros estaba un logo que de momento no reconocía, esté era un abanico que estaba pintado la mitad superior de rojo y la inferior blanco –Sera tal vez el logo del poblado- dijo siguiendo camino.

A pesar de la larga caminata, Itachi no creía que eso era más de un sueño, pero de un momento a otro paro en una casa que tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par –Supongo que tengo que entrar allí- dijo siguiendo su lógica, adentrándose a la misma.

Al principio todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada interesante, recorrió gran parte de la casa, sin encontrar nada nuevo, pero al abrir una puerta vio algo que jamás olvidara, en el piso había dos cadáveres, el primero era un hombre de alrededor de unos 40 años y el otro era de una mujer de unos 35 años, Itachi que impresionado con lo que vio pero al levantar la vista, observo a una sombra, parada detrás de los cuerpo, esta lo miro fijamente con unos ojos rojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad -¿Quién eres?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo el pelinegro, pero la sombra en un rápido movimiento ataco a Itachi con una katana.

En un acto de reflejo, el pelinegro despertó de golpe, tenía la respiración agitada, sudaba bastante a causa de la pesadilla, al tranquilizarse y normalizar su respiración, vio que se encontraba en la oficina de Rias, estaba acostado en el sofá en el que durmió la noche anterior, tapado con la misma sabana, pero lo más curioso lo cual lo avergonzó un poco fue que estaba totalmente desnudo – ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- se preguntó y al hacerlo recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, al revisar su cuerpo, noto que todas las heridas habían sido sanadas igual que la última vez –Tal vez Rias me salvo de nuevo- dijo mientras las piezas se acomodaban en su cabeza. Pero luego, el ruido del agua ducha de la oficina cayendo, llamo su atención -¿Desde cuándo hay una ducha aquí?-

–Itachi ¿ya despertaste?- pregunto una persona desde adentro de la misma.

La voz se le hacía conocida al pelinegro, era Rias sin duda –Si Bochou- dijo mirando a la ducha, al hacerlo por un segundo imagina a la pelirroja totalmente desnuda, pero este se deshizo, rápidamente de esa imagen, ya que el ruido de la ducha paro en seco.

El demonio carmesí, salió de la misma solo cubierto por la toalla, con su largo cabello rojizo totalmente mojado, al igual que la gran mayoría de su cuerpo, la vista de Itachi apenas podía despegarse del perfecto cuerpo de Rias, al notar esto la pelirroja soltó una risa divertida –Y bien Itachi ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto la heredera del clan Gremory, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y se sentaba a su lado.

Esta simple acción hiso que el pelinegro se sonrojara, ya que él también estaba totalmente desnudo, solo cubierto por la frazada con la que dormía –Rias-san ¿Podrías decirme dónde está mi ropa?- pregunto un tanto serio Itachi tratando de desviar la vista de Rias y de su cuerpo.

La demonio escarlata solo sonreía ante el comportamiento nervioso del joven –Tendrás que ponerte ropa nueva, ya que la que traías puesta está totalmente inservible, arriba de mi escritorio la tienes- dijo con total calma la pelirroja.

Itachi se volteó hacia el escritorio y allí noto una caja, que de seguro tenía la ropa de la que hablaba Rias –Muchas gracias y podrías vestirte tú también- dijo con un tono un poco serio mientras se levantaba del sofá, para después tomar las prendas que le dejo Rias.

El comportamiento serio de Itachi le empezaba a agradaba de cierta forma a la pelirroja –Que raro, la mayoría de los chicos les gustaría que me quedara desnuda- comento Rias con su típico tono calmado.

Lo que provoco que Itachi soltara un suspiro –Yo no soy como los demás chicos, pero si quieres quedarte así no te lo impediré, de todos modos yo soy tu sirviente- dijo Itachi con su típica voz de sin emoción.

-Yo no los veo como sirvientes, sino como parte de mi familia- dijo Rias sin perder su sonrisa típica.

-Gracias por eso Rias-san y también por curarme, por cierto como lo hiciste, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba muy herido- dijo mientras miraba la ropa que le dejo a mano Rias, esta era el uniforme masculino de la academia, consistía en una camisa de mangas cortas con rayas verticales, unos pantalones negros, boxers y un par de medias blancas y zaparos negros.

Rias sonrió ante la pregunta que le había hecho su sirviente –Tuve que darte algo de mi magia, para curar tus heridas y para eso tuve que dormir desnuda contigo- Dijo con mucha calma mientras volteaba a ver a Itachi, que estaba cubierto simplemente con una sábana.

Al pelinegro se le vino una nueva imagen a la cabeza de Rias desnuda, pero esta vez durmiendo sobre él –Ya veo porque amanecí sin ropa- dijo con una voz casi si emoción.

-Tranquilo, aun soy virgen- dijo mientras seguía mirando a su sirviente.

\- Eso está bien por mí, voy a vestirme en otra habitación- dijo mientras tomaba la su ropa.

-Itachi- Llamo la pelirroja a su sirviente –Recuerda que hoy es tu examen de ingreso y debes aprobarlo si quieres entrar a la academia- le recordó Rias a su sirviente.

-Así es, no lo he olvidado- dijo el pelinegro, viendo de reojo a Rias –Pero temo que simplemente desaprobare- dijo en tono calmado y serio.

Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar Rias, pero luego se dio cuenta a que se refería –No recuerdas ni siquiera los conocimientos más básicos- dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente.

Itachi simplemente aparto la vista de su presidente –Lo lamento, pero así están las cosas- dijo a punto de retirarse de la sala, pero paro al venirse algo a la cabeza –Bochou iré a cambiarme y luego debo mostrarle algo- dijo esta vez sí saliendo de la sala.

Rias solo vio la puerta cerrándose detrás del pelinegro –Espero que sea algo más alentador- dijo con una voz un tanto desilusionada, para luego levantarse y comenzar a vestirse con su clásico uniforme de la academia.

Más adelante ese día, la mayoría de los miembros a excepción de Kiba club del ocultismo estaban en la oficina de Rias, esta estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, Akeno detrás de ella, Itachi sentado en el primer sofá y en el otro estaba Koneko que comía un dulce en un palillo.

Rias levanto la vista y miro a Akeno -¿Cuánto tardara Yuuto?- pregunto a su vice-presidenta.

Esta simplemente la miro –No lo sé, lo enviaste a buscar a tu nuevo sirviente, pero si aún no llega deberíamos empezar sin él por ahora- opino Akeno.

-Bien, comencemos mientras Yuuto llega con nuestro invitado, Itachi hoy me dijiste que tenías algo que mostrarme, puedes hacerlo ahora- dijo Rias mientras invitaba a Itachi al centro de la sala.

Esté se incorporó y se puso frente a Rias –Ayer cuando me atacó el ángel caído, estaba gravemente herido pero de la nada, no sé cómo, en mis manos aprecio una extraña barra de energía y con esa mate a ese ángel caído- explico lo sucedido el pelinegro.

Rias prestaba especial atención al relato de Itachi –Puedes hacer que aparecer esa arma- pidió la demonio escarlata a su sirviente.

-Lo intentare Rias-san, aunque lo único que recuerdo es que pensé en esa arma y de la nada apareció- Dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos. En la habitación todos estaban en silencio, todos veían a al pelinegro que con una respiración tranquila se concentraba, en las manos de este se comenzaba a notar una barra de energía que apreciar estar en llamas.

Itachi fue abriendo los ojos y noto que efectivamente había hecho a parecer su arma, en cuanto a Rias estaba de cierta manera orgullosa –Bien hecho Itachi, eso debe ser tu Sacred Gear, sabía que tenías un poder oculto y era cuestión de tiempo para que pudieras despertarlo- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

Akeno también estaba feliz de Itachi pudiera despertar un Sacred Gear –Eso es fantástico Itachi-Kun ¿Pero de que arma se trata?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras no sabía cómo describir esa arma.

Itachi levanto barra de energía llameante, este lo observo –Si tuviera adivinar, creo que es una especie de espada- dijo mientras la balanceaba con cuido –Creo que si es una espada- dijo poniéndola en frente de sí.

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió, allí entraron Kiba y detrás de él, Issei que lo primero que noto fue a Itachi sosteniendo un arma llameante, lo que le hiso sudar frio – ¡Me trajiste para que me maten de nuevo!- Grito el castaño apuntando el dedo acusador hacia Kiba.

Este lo miro algo extrañado – ¿Matarte? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto, pero luego vio a Itachi con su arma y entendió a que se refería –Tranquilo no te haremos nada- dijo tratando de calmas a Issei.

Itachi poco después del malentendido, hiso desaparecer su arma y se acercó al castaño – Issei ¿tú también?- pregunto mientras que la imagen de cuando el muchacho era asesinado por el ángel Caído.

-No recuerdo que paso después de que nos ataco esa cosa, pero solo respete en mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado- explico Issei a Itachi este último miro a Rias, la cual solo movió la cabeza confirmando la teoría del pelinegro.

Kiba fue presentando a todos los miembros del club a Issei, una vez que terminaron con las presentaciones, la verdadera reunión comenso.

Todos se situaron en sus lugares, Rias se sentó sobre su escritorio, Itachi recostado en la pared detrás del sofá en el que estaban sentados Koneko e Issei, y en el último estaban Kiba y Akeno -Nosotros los del club del Ocultismo agradecemos tu presencia- Agradeció Rias por la presencia de Issei en la habitación –Pero el "Club del Ocultismo" no es más que una fachada, un pasatiempo para nosotros- Explico la presidenta del mismo.

Issei miro extraño a la pelirroja – ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto sin entender lo que decía la presidenta del club.

-Para dar una respuesta concisa… Somos Demonios- Explico el demonio escarlata de manera tranquila, sin rodeos.

Issei no se esperaba esa respuesta –Eso fue muy conciso…- Sin creer lo que le decía la pelirroja.

Rias simplemente cerro los ojos –Los hombres que aparecieron ayer en la noche… Eran ángeles caídos- explicó mientras miraba a Issei, este último se estremeció al escuchar lo que le decía la presidenta del club –Mientras eran ángeles de Dios, tuvieron ideas impuras y cayeron de los cielos. Al controlar a los humanos intentan destruirnos, desde tiempos antiguos han pasado del Cielo a la Tierra y de allí al Infierno- seguía explicando Rias –Además de ellos están los ángeles al servicio de Dios con órdenes de matarnos. En otras palabras estamos siendo atacados por todas partes- Término de explicar la pelirroja. La cara de Issei paso de una cara de impresión a una de preocupación – ¿Has entendido ahora?- pregunto finalmente Rias.

El castaño no sabía muy bien cómo responder por lo que le había contado la pelirroja –Bueno… Es un poco complicado para un chico normal…- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza Issei.

-Amano Yumma- Dijo Rias de manera sorpresiva, eso sorprendió a Issei mas que todo lo que le había contado la presidenta del club –Supongo que no la has olvidado. Tuviste una cita con ella después de todo- Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Todos los momentos que había pasado Issei con Amano se le vino a la mente, haciendo que cierta ira aflorara en el castaño –No sé dónde escuchaste ese nombre, pero… Hablar de ella en el Club del Ocultismo, no me hace sentir intranquilo y eso me preocupa un poco… Lo lamento, pero…- Dijo Issei levantándose de su asiento amansando con irse, pero Rias saco de su escritorio una fotografía que puso sobre el escritorio, eso llamo la atención del castaño, observando la foto se dio cuenta que era una foto de Yumma y él -¡Yumma-Chan!- Dijo aún más sorprendido.

Rias miro directo a Issei – ¡Ella existió! De eso estoy segura- dijo la pelirroja. Issei no podía despegar la vista de la fotografía, estaba muy asustado por lo que veía frente a sus ojos, después de que todos le habían negado que esa chica siquiera existía, veía por fin una foto de ella -¿Ella es?- Pregunto Rias a Issei.

-Si es ella- Simplemente respondió el castaño, comenzando a salir del estado de shock -¿Pero cómo…?- Pregunto con cierta dificultad, la voz de Issei.

-Esta chica… No, ella es un ángel caído de la misma clase que los tipos que los ataco anoche- Dijo Rias, mientras que aun miraba al castaño.

Issei no podía creer lo que decía Rias – ¿Eso quiere decir que ella no es humana?- pregunto tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-Eso es lo que yo te quería decir anoche cuando nos atacaron a ambos- dijo Itachi despegándose de la pared y acercando al grupo.

El castaño ensancho los ojos cuando Itachi hablo – ¡Pero Motahama y Matsuda no la recordaban! ¡Incluso su número de teléfono!- Dijo tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ese punto.

En ese momento Rias tenía la explicación – Ella uso su poder, para borrar todos los indicios que dejo en el camino- explico la pelirroja.

(NA: Recuerden que en este caso, Rias estuvo curando a Itachi durante esa noche, por lo tanto no pudo hipnotizar a los padres de Issei)

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto el castaño.

-Ella fracaso en su misión, que era asesinarte, borro las marcas de su existencia para no levantar sospechas más adelante- explico Rias

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando Itachi los volvió a interrumpir –Discúlpeme Rias-san, pero debo ir hacer el examen de Ingreso, pero no estoy listo para hacerlo- explico el pelinegro con un tono estoico y sin emoción alguna.

Rias simplemente suspiro por lo que había dicho su sirvo –Bien, acércate- llamó la pelirroja. Itachi se acercó hasta estar en frente de Rias, esta última miro directo a los a su sirvo, estos comisaron a brillar de un color rojo. Itachi de a nada, comisaba a tener conocimientos sobre las distintas asignatura diferentes –Con eso podrás aprobar el examen- Dijo Rias mientras el brillo disminuía.

Itachi se sentía con algo de mareo esto provocó que pusiera la mano en su frente, pero ahora tenía los conocimientos necesarios para pasar el examen –Muchas Gracias Rias-san- agradeció mientras hacia una reverencia y se marchó del lugar.

Dentro de la academia, fuera de uno de los tantos salones, el demonio pelinegro estaba sentado en una silla esperando la orden para entrar, esté aún tenía la mano en la cabeza por el dolor –Valla, no sabía que Rias podía hacer eso- dijo para sí mismo mientras que de apoco la molestia desaparecía.

Pocos minutos después, la puerta del salón se abrió y de ella salió un profesor de estura media y de cabello oscuro –Itachi Gremory, pase por favor- invito el profesor mientras se hacía a un lado, para que este ingresara a donde le tomarían las pruebas.

Ya dentro del salón, se sentó en el primer pupitre que vio, Itachi era el único que se encontraba, exceptuando al profesor de antes que estaba revisando algunos papeles, del montos de estos saco el examen, este constaba de unas 5 hojas, el profesor se fue acercando al pelinegro –Este es la prueba que hacen todos los que ingresan a la escuela, aunque suelen ser a inicio del año, pero tú eres una excepción- Dijo el profesor mirando a Itachi como si fuera uno más de los alumnos que solían inscribirse todos los años –Tienes una hora para completarlo, comenzando ahora- dijo señalando el punto de partida del tiempo.

-Muchas gracias- Solo dijo Itachi, mientras tomaba un lápiz que tenía, que le había conseguido Rias, junto con todos los demás útiles que tenía. El pelinegro leía todas las preguntas, el examen consistía de distintos temas, en total tenía alrededor de 10 preguntas cada hoja contando ambas caras de la misma, la primera página contenía problemas matemático, la segunda eras historia, la tercera japonés, la cuarta biología y la quinta geografía.

El profesor que estaba con Itachi estaba terminando de hojear las hojas que había sacado anteriormente, solo habían unos 15 minutos –Tendré que estar una hora aquí, debí traer un libro aunque sea- dijo en voz baja, mientras se sentía aburrido, pero para su sorpresa Itachi deposito el examen sobre su escritorio. El profesor miro a Itachi – ¿No entiendes alguna pregunta?-

Itachi negó con la cabeza –Ya termine- solo dijo para luego dar media vuelta y recoger sus cosas.

El profesor no parecía muy impresionado –Bien puedes irte, te llamare cuando revise tu examen- dijo mientras dejaba el examen en la mesa. Itachi así lo hiso y se fue del salón, dejando solo al profesor, este se recostó sobre su silla –No sé si revisarlo, después de todo, nadie ha aprobado el examen en este tiempo, solón han pasado 15 minutos, pero debo hacerlo- dijo mientras sacaba unos lentes y comenzaba a leer el examen.

Itachi volvía al club, ya que no tenía planeado salir a ningún lado en el resto del día o tal vez Rias tendría un trabajo para él, al regresar vio algo extraño que todos estaban afuera del edificio, exceptuando a Issei, que se fue a repartir folletos –¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están todos aquí afuera?- pregunto Itachi mientras miraba a todos.

Rias dio un paso al frente –Itachi, hoy me mostraste lo que suponemos un Sacred Gear, así que podríamos probarlo y de paso aprendes a dominarlo- Explico la pelirroja, mientras se volteaba hacia Kiba –Yuuto, creo que tú serás el más adecuado para esto, ya que el Sacred Gear de Itachi, parece una espada, así que enséñale algunos pasos que sabes hacer- Pidió Rias a su caballero.

-Sí, Bochou- dijo el rubio dando una pequeña reverencia y dando un paso al frente, esté se colocó delante del pelinegro, que dejo sus cosas a una lado –Itachi-san muéstrame tu Sacred - demando Kiba.

Por parte del pelinegro no hubo problema, se concentró un poco cerrando los ojos, junto sus manos y de ellas salió la barra de energía llameante de antes, el rubio se acercó a esta, la reviso detenidamente, es incluso tocándola, pero este no importando donde la toque, resultaba cortado –Esta sin dudas es una espada extraña- dijo Kiba convocando una de sus tantas espadas demoniacas, la primera que tomo fue una fuego, ya que la espada de Itachi parecía estar hecha de lo mismo, por lo tanto sería bueno combatir fuego con fuego.

Itachi por su parte tomo una postura de combate al estilo samurái, con los pies un poco sagrados y la espada levantada mirando hacia Kiba, este último solo agarro la espada con una mano y no parecía tener ninguna postura de combate fija – ¡Comiencen!- Dijo Rias mientras el encuentra daba comienzo el encuentro.

Kiba desapareció con su velocidad, tomando con cierta sorpresa al pelinegro, pero con grandes reflejos logro bloquear el primer ataque de Kiba que llego desde arriba, las espadas de ambos hicieron contacto provocaron que algunas chispas saltaran, el rubio retrocedió un poco, ese fue el momento para el ataque de Itachi que dio un ataque frontal, el filo de la espada se movió de abajo hacia arriba, Kiba apenas lo bloqueo ya que esperaba que el corte proviniera de arriba, al haber una abertura en la defensa del espadachín rubio, el pelinegro le propino una patada en el estómago a su rival lo cual lo hiso retroceder –¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Kiba-kun?- pregunto Itachi mientras recuperaba su postura inicial.

El rubio solo sonrió a la provocación de su rival –Lo mismo te iba a preguntar- dijo Kiba mientras hacía desaparecer su espada de fuego para traer otra, que tenía el mango dorado y el metal de la del filo era de un color gris oscuro –Vamos por la dificultad media- dijo arremetiendo de nuevo contra Itachi.

El rubio con su velocidad atacaba por distintos ángulos a Itachi, que aun con sus grandes reflejos le costaba seguirle el paso a Kiba, en un descuido Kiba logro darle un pequeño corte en el brazo al pelinegro, este solo apretó los dientes y siguió el combate.

Las chispas no paraban de saltar, por los choques entre ambos espadachines, las tres espectadoras veían bastantes sorprendidas de la habilidad de Itachi –Esta casi al nivel Kiba-kun- decía Akeno sin perder su característica sonrisa.

Por otro lado Koneko veía el combate sin dejas de comer una especie de paleta –Parase que Kiba-sempai e Itachi-Sempai se están divirtiendo- opino mientras los choques de espadas seguían.

Rias por su parte veía todo con una sonrisa –Todo indica que Itachi entrenaba algún arte marcial antes de perder la memoria, pero su cuerpo aun sabe cómo manejar la espada- Explico Rias. Tanto Itachi, como Kiba se notaban un tanto cansados por el encuentro, aunque se le notaba más exhausto al rubio que ya tenía algunos cortes propinados por Itachi –Bien, con eso es suficiente- Dijo Rias parando la pelea.

Kiba se acercó al pelinegro y le dio la mano, Itachi correspondió el saludo estrechándola con la suya –Tienes buena técnica, pero tienes que entrenar más con esa espada, si llegas a acostumbrarte con ella sin dudas llegaras lejos- Dijo el rubio felicitando a Itachi.

-Tu también eres un gran espadachín, ahora veo porque Rias-san quería que me enfrentes, y tienes una gran variedad de espadas- dijo notando la cantidad de veces que Kiba cambiaba de arma.

Ante esto el rubio rio –Si así es, pero por lo visto tu solo tienes esa ¿le has puesto algún nombre?- pregunto curioso.

Itachi no había pensado tal cosa –La vedad no-dijo levantando el arma mientras la miraba fijamente.

Escuchando la conversación estaban las tres espectadoras del combate –Pues sería buena idea darle uno- Comento Rias mientras se ponía al lado del pelinegro.

-¿Cuál te gustaría ponerle Itachi-kun?- Pregunto Akeno que estaba junto a Koneko.

A Itachi no se le venía ningún tipo de nombre a la mente –Pues no lo es por ahora- solo dijo.

Todos pensaban un nombre para el arma de Itachi, le verdad es que las ideas estaban escasas en ese momento, pero a Rias le surgió una idea –Hay una antigua leyenda, que se dice que un dios usaba una espada similar a esta y el nombre si no me equivoco era Totsuka ¿Qué te parece Itachi?- pregunto Rias a su siervo

-Me gusta ese nombre, Totsuka… Además, me suena familiar- Dijo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla – ¿Puede ser que esto tenga algo que ver con mi pasado?- Se preguntó Itachi.

Antes que todos Kiba dio un paso al frente –Eso no lo podemos saber, pero úsala como guía y tal vez te lleve a alguna respuesta- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Itachi.

-Tienes razón Kiba-kun, la usare para poder ser de utilidad a todos y en el camino tal vez los encuentre- Dijo Itachi mientras volvía a levantar el arma

-No lo olvides Itachi todos estaremos a tu lado, somos todos una familia- Dijo Rias miraba a Itachi y ponía su mano en la del pelinegro con la que sostenía la espada Totsuka.

Itachi rara vez sonreía pero en ese momento no lo pudo evitar –Gracias a todos, en especial a ti Rias-san por darme la oportunidad de pertenecer a tu familia- Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a Rias y mientras hacía desaparecer

-Por cierto Itachi ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?- pregunto Akeno mientras se acercaba a al pelinegro.

Itachi seguía con su sonrisa –Pues digamos que ingrese gracias a Rias de nuevo- dijo con tranquilidad.

En ese momento la recepcionista con la que había hablado y entregado la fórmula de inscripción el día anterior se fue acercando –Itachi Gremory, lo solicita el rector en su oficina, podría acompañarme, se trata de su examen- dijo esta.

En la oficina del rector estaba sentado Itachi en una silla, mientras que él rector estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio con los brazos apoyados en este –Itachi Gremory, hemos calificado su examen y debo felicitarlo, ha aprobado con honores y a partir de mañana podrá asistir a clases como cualquier alumno- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Itachi no se sorprendió mucho, después de todo, esos conocimientos se los dio Rias esta mañana –Pues gracias Rector y podría decirme en que salón tendré que ir- dijo mirando con su típico rostro serio.

El recto solo ensancho su sonrisa –Pues de verdad tienes suerte, ya que hemos decidido ponerte en el mismo salón en el que se encuentra Rias Gremory, en el 3er año- dijo, esto causo que Itachi soltara un suspiro de tranquilidad, al menos tendría a alguien conocido en su salón – Bien Itachi-san puede retirarte y prepararte para tu primer día de clases- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.

-Muchas Gracias- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. Este caminaba por los pasillos, observando a los estudiantes, algunos no les prestaban atención algunos murmuraban ciertas cosas y después estaban algunas chicas lo miraban y le dedicaban alguna que otra sonrisa –Bien aquí comienza una nueva etapa- dijo mientras seguía caminado.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 de esta historia, espero que esté siendo de su agrado, como dije antes ahora voy a poder subir más seguido, sino ocurre algún problema con el transcurso del tiempo.**

 **Si quieren demostrar su apoyo a la historia y/o quieren que agregue o cambie algo déjenlo en sus Review (Los que contengan insultos hacia la Historia o hacia mi persona no serán tomados en cuenta)**

 **Sin más que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y nunca dejen de leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola fanficteros, buenos días, tarde, noche o la hora en que estés leyendo esto, aquí Lucfiction con un nuevo capítulo de Memorias.**

 **Por suerte pude subir el cuarto capítulo a tiempo, estuve a punto de aplazarlo para otro día pero me puse a escribir a toda velocidad y llegue, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Respuestas Review:**

 **Lykan-GTX: Gracias por tu apoyo, todos tus consejos serán tomados en cuenta para el futuro de esta historia, tienes unas muy buenas y tal vez la última que me dejaste la implemente a medias muy pronto.**

 **ThonyCvs: Gracias por tu apoyo y la verdad es que prácticamente es que si Itachi obtuvo la espada Totsuka, la lógica seria de que pueda también utilizar el espejo de Yata, aunque como explique anteriormente, las armas irán evolucionando de acuerdo al poder que tenga Itachi y siempre sus contrapartes del Susano 'o serán las más poderosas.**

 **alucard77: Es una lástima que no te esté gustando, pero es que tengo que seguir la lógica de DxD por el momento para presentar a los personajes, pero hare lo que pueda para cambiar ciertas cosas, excepto en el final, allí toda la trama dará un giro.**

 **Bien sin más que agregar les dejo con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 4: El primer trabajo de Itachi.**

En alguna parte de la ciudad por la noche, Issei se encontraba sobre una bicicleta con un bolso en el cesto de esta –Así que tengo que darle esto a alguien- dijo mirando el bolso.

FlashBack

Issei se encontraba cargando folletos en un bolso, como lo hiso Itachi en su momento –Normalmente tenemos familiares que hacen esto, pero necesitas aprender lo básico- Dijo Rias mientras observaba a su lado –Esfuérzate y quizás podrías tener tu propia esclava- dijo de una manera un tanto seductora.

Esos dichos encendieron las hormonas a Issei -¡¿M-Mi propia esclava?!- dijo mientras se ensancharon sus ojos.

Rias se sentó en uno de los sillones que allí estaban –Todo eso depende de que también hagas tu trabajo- comento la pelirroja.

-Mi propia esclava… eso quiere decir que tendrá que seguir todas mis órdenes ¿Cierto?- pregunto Issei mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos pervertidos.

-Así es- simplemente dijo Rias.

-Y puedo hacer cualquier cosa con ella ¿Verdad?- dijo el castaño con cada vez más emoción.

-Si- respondió con simpleza Rias

-Incluyendo algo pervertido- comento mientras la emoción que tenía era ya casi incontrolable

A Rias le causaba algo de gracia la forma de ser del castaño –Si es tu esclava, no veo cual es el problema- dijo con la mano en la base de su rostro.

Fin del FlashBack

Issei comenzó a pedalear a toda velocidad, como si estuviera inspirado – Si no puedo volver a ser humano… ¡Me esforzaré para convertirme en el demonio del harem!- dijo a los cuatro vientos mientras saltaba una colina.

Al mismo tiempo, en el patio club del ocultismo se encontraba Itachi con la espada Totsuka en sus manos, estaba entrenando con ella –Esta espada será mi guía- dijo mientras cortaba y daba estocadas al aire –Y con ella marcare mi camino- dijo soltando un suspiro por el cansancio ya que había estado estrenado por un largo tiempo, además estaba muy sudado, al grado de que la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo

-Ara ara, ya has entrenado bastante, no crees- Dijo Akeno caminado hacia el pelinegro y de forma automática mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo marcado de Itachi –Pero si quieres puedo ayudarte- dijo dando una sonrisa pervertida

Al pelinegro le pareció raro el comportamiento de la demonio –Gracias Akeno-san, pero estoy bien por ahora- dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra al escuchar la respuesta de Itachi, se fue acercando a este –Vamos Itachi-kun, no seas aburrido ¿no te gustaría cortar mis ropas con esa espada? - dijo tomando la barbilla del pelinegro con sus suaves manos.

Itachi se puso rojo ante el comentario de Akeno y se le venía la Imagen de esta con sus ropas cortadas –Eso es tentador pero no quiero lastimarte Akeno-san- dijo con mucho nerviosismo.

Ante esto la pelinegra soltó una débil sonrisa –Eso no me importaría, lo que quiero después de todo es quemar tus ropas Itachi-kun- dijo comenzando a atraer el rostro del pelinegro hacia el de ella, mientras que Itachi oponía una débil resistencia.

-¡Akeno! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- Dijo detrás de ellos Rias observando todo con un rostro serio y los brazos cruzados

La pelinegra volteo hacia su presidenta –Ara ara Rias ¿Hace cuánto estas allí?- Pregunto está mirando a la pelirroja con su clásica sonrisa.

Rias soltó un suspiro de frustración, para luego mirar al pelinegro –Itachi necesito que te bañes, tengo un encargo para ti, sígueme- ordenó mientras daba media vuelta.

Itachi cambio su rostro nervioso por el de uno serio con era su costumbre –Si quieres puedo tallarte la espalda- dijo Akeno detrás de su oído, causándole que este se le pusiera la piel de gallina, mientras que a la pelinegra le dio algo de gracia la reacción de Itachi soltando una pequeña risa.

El pelinegro siguió a Rias por los pasillos del club, hasta la oficina del demonio pelirroja. Una vez adentro vio a Koneco comiendo un helado en uno de los sofás –Itachi toma- dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba al pelinegro unas toallas –Por esta ves puedes usar mi ducha ya que la persona que convoco el trabajo espera, así que apresúrate- dijo mientras empujaba a Itachi dentro de la ducha.

El pelinegro comenzó a quitarse sus ropas, abrió la ducha y el agua caliente comenzó a caer por su cuerpo – ¿Rias me podrías contar de que se trata el trabajo mientras tanto?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras caía el agua.

-Bien, Kiba tuvo dos trabajos, así que te daré un a ti- dijo Rias mientras se sentaba en su escritorio –El trabajo que tienes que hacer te lo dirá la persona cuando llegues y la recompensa cuando cumplas con el trabajo- dijo mientras se apoyaba su brazo en el escritorio.

En eso entraba a la oficina, al escuchar el ruido de la ducha y mirar que Rias estaba en su escritorio dedujo que el que se estaba duchando era el pelinegro –Ara ara es raro que prestes tu ducha a alguien más- comento Akeno acercándose a Rias.

-Itachi no tiene tiempo para ir a ducharse a otro lugar- dijo tranquila la pelirroja, mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno.

Akeno solo soltó una pequeña risa –O tal vez Itachi tiene una trato especial por tu parte o solo esperas que salga para ver su cuerpo húmedo- comento la pelinegra cerca del oído de su amiga

Rias se sonrojo un poco con el comentario de su reina – ¿Akeno puedes preparar un círculo mágico para Itachi?- dijo con la mirada baja para que se le note el sonrojo.

-Claro Bochou- dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a otro lugar de la sala.

Rias solo soltó un suspiro por el comportamiento de su reina y amiga, en eso el agua había cesado, la cortina de la ducha se abrió y de allí salió Itachi con un nuevo uniforme de la academia y luego miro a la pelirroja –Ya he terminado de bañarme Rias-san-

-Bien Itachi es hora de que vayas a tu primer trabajo- dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro –Acércate- pidió la pelirroja al pelinegro, este acato la orden y se puso en frente de ella –Levanta la mano derecha- dijo, Itachi así lo hiso, Rias comenzó a dibujar un símbolo de color rojo en ella –Esta es la marca del clan Gremory, así podrás utilizar el círculo mágico para tele transportarte- dijo explico la demonio escarlata.

Itachi miro con cuidado la marca que ahora estaba en su mano, pero de repente todo el salón se tiño de rojo, Itachi volteo y miro a Akeno en medio de un círculo mágico –Supongo que ese es mi transporte- se dijo mientras se acercaba al círculo rojo.

-Suerte Itachi, haz tu mayor esfuerzo- dijo Rias levantándose de su escritorio y poniéndose a su lado.

Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del círculo mágico, Akeno salió al mismo tiempo de allí –Suerte Itachi-kun- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a este.

-Gracias Akeno-san- dijo también devolviéndole la sonrisa a la pelinegra, poniéndose en el medio del círculo, Itachi cerró los ojos y una gran luz comenzó a cubrirlo y casi al instante esté desapareció.

-Funciono la tele transportación- comento Rias al ver que no había rastro a de Itachi.

El pelinegro fue abriendo los ojos y ya no se encontraba en el club del ocultismo, sino que se encontraba en una especie de templo, al darse vuelta vio a un hombre de mediana edad, cabello con una cola de caballo de color negro y ropas tradicionales del Japón –Al fin llegaste- dijo el hombre comenzando a levantarse, pero el hombre al verlo miro confundido a Itachi –Tú no eres al chico que pedí, yo solicite a Kiba Yuuto- exigió el hombre a Itachi.

El pelinegro se fue acercando al señor -Mi nombre es Itachi, vengo en remplazo de Kiba, este estaba ocupado con otro encargo, así que me enviaron a mí- dijo el pelinegro, explicándole la situación al hombre.

Este se puso la mano en su barbilla y comenzó a revisar cada Angulo de Itachi, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus ojos, cabello y luego regreso a su lugar –Lo siento no me sirves- dijo dándose media vuelta y poniéndose de rodillas nuevamente –Envíen a Kiba-sensei cuando esté disponible, adiós- Dijo haciendo el ademan de que se valla.

A Itachi se confundió por la actitud que el hombre tenía hacia él –Porque mejor no me dice que trabajo quiere y después vemos si puedo hacerlo señor- sugirió el pelinegro.

Ante la propuesta el hombre se volteó hacia el pelinegro –Primero mi nombre es Akiyama Masato y quiero convertirme en el mejor espadachín de Japón, ya que tengo el orgullo de pertenecer a una línea de sangre samurái- dijo poniéndole énfasis a lo último con el puño en alto y algunas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, esto provoco que a Itachi se le callera una gota de sudor en la nuca –Y el trabajo que necesito es que Kiba-sensei me ayude a controlar mejor la espada como lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado, ya que él es mejor que yo y quiero que me enseñe todos los conocimientos que tiene, es por eso que no sirves para este trabajo, ahora largo- dijo dándose vuelta nuevamente dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

Ante lo dicho por Akiyama, al principio Itachi se desilusiono, pero luego recordó su pelea con Kiba y noto que ambos estaban muy parejos, tal vez podría ayudar a ese hombre –Disculpe mi entrometimiento Akiyama-sama, pero yo también soy un espadachín y estoy muy parejo en cuanto a nivel con Kiba- dijo defendiéndose de lo anterior dicho por el hombre.

Lo que dijo Itachi llamo la atención del hombre –hmp dudo que seas como Kiba-sensei, pero que tal si lo probamos, podrías servirme como calentamiento- dijo levantándose y volteándose hacia un lugar de la sala, en una de los lados de la habitación había unas espadas de madera, el tomo una y luego lanzo la otra hacia Itachi –Si pierdes no te pagare por el trabajo y además llamaras a Kiba-sensei- dijo poniéndose en posición de guardia.

Itachi atrapo la espada con una sola mano –Acepto y si gano ¿Cuál será la recompensa?- pregunto poniéndose poniendo la espada delante del él.

-No hace falta que te lo diga ya que perderás de todos modos- dijo con un rostro muy confiado Akiyama –Bien Itachi-san honra a tus ancestro en este combate, como yo honrare a los mis- dijo otra vez poniendo la mano en alto mientras se le caían las lágrimas.

A Itachi otra vez se le formo una gota en la nuca -¿No está muy fanatizado con el tema de sus ancestros?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras veía con extrañes al descendiente samurái

Este lo miro con algo de molestia -¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi honor por mis ancestros? ¡Lo pagaras!- dijo el samurái mientras comenzaba a atacar a Itachi.

Este dio un gran salto para atacar por arriba, Itachi alzo su espada para bloquear el ataque –¡Ahora has perdido!- grito aun en el aire Akiyama bajando la espada de madera para impactar contra Itachi, pero cayo unos metros antes que Itachi estrellando su cara contra el suelo.

El pelinegro no sabía que rostro poner, este simplemente se deshizo de su guardia para luego acercarse al hombre que estaba en el suelo –Akiyama-sama ¿Está bien?- dijo mientras tocaba la espalda del hombre.

El supuesto descendiente samurái dio un salto hacia atrás, este tenía la cara roja por el golpe y su nariz algo sangrando -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo apuntando su dedo índice hacia Itachi –Veo que no eres un rival que tomarte a la ligera- dijo poniéndose otra vez en guardia y reanudando el ataque.

Itachi por seguridad levanto su guardia por seguridad para no ser golpeado, esta vez Akiyama pudo llegar hasta donde estaba Itachi, el descendiente samurái intento golpear a Itachi con un golpe ascendente, ante esto el demonio utilizo sus reflejos para esquivar el ataque, la espada de madera paso de largo lo que provoco que Akiyama callera al suelo de espaldas. Itachi en este punto se debatía si este sujeto realmente había entrenado con Kiba, pero su concentración fue interrumpida por Akiyama que se levantó rápidamente –Buenos reflejos, llego el momento de ponerme serio- dijo apuntando la espada hacia al pelinegro, antes de atacar cerro los ojos, después inhalo aire y luego exhalo, Itachi levanto su espada nuevamente –Ahora por todos mis ancestros ¡Ganaré esté encuentro!- dijo luego llevando su espada detrás de él –Tienes suerte, solo Kiba-sensei ha visto esta técnica y apenas pudo contra ella- advirtió el hombre comenzando a correr a toda velocidad contra el pelinegro, este puso su espada en frente de él, la velocidad que tenía Akiyama lograba levantar una pequeña cortina de polvo detrás del él. En el ambiente se escuchó un fuerte golpe, la cara de Itachi se veía sorprendido cuando vio la cara del descendiente samurái hundida contra su espada de madera.

Itachi le dio un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho al ver la escena, luego de unos segundos estático Akiyama cayó al suelo totalmente noqueado por el golpe que el mismo se dio –C-Creo que gane- solo dijo mientras veía confundido al hombre en el suelo.

Unos minutos después, Itachi estaba arrodillado en frente del hombre que tenía la nariz vendada –Sin dudas eres uno de los poco hombres que me han ganado- dijo cerrando los ojos al decirlo, el pelinegro solo intento sonreír ante lo dicho por Akiyama –Como no creí que me ganarías no prepare una recompensa, así que puedes elegir lo que quieras- dijo levantando las manos en señal de que podía agarrar lo que guste.

Con ese comentario el demonio comenzó a mirar algunas cosas a su alrededor, el hombre tenía algunas espadas, escudos, armaduras, algunas pinturas de la tradición japonesa, pero nada que llamara la atención de Itachi, a excepción de un pequeño altar sobre una mesa que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, sobre ella había un par de candelabros y en el centro de todo una caja metálica con hermosos tallados de estilo japonés, Itachi camino hasta donde estaba ese altar y tomo la caja para luego observarla -¿Qué es?- pregunto el pelinegro.

El supuesto descendiente samurái miro con una cara algo triste –Ese era el único objeto que no quería que tomaras- dijo agarrando la caja para luego alzarla en alto –Esta es la caja sagrada de la familia Masato, allí adentro se dice que mis ancestros sellaron mil demonios que atormentaban a todo el imperio con simplemente gritar- dijo poniendo una cara de sorprendido.

Itachi solo soltó un suspiro ante la actuación de su cliente -¿Esa historia es real?- pregunto sin más rodeos.

-Pues es real si la crees- dijo mirando fijamente al pelinegro, que simplemente lo miraba serio –Realmente no, la compre en una venta de garaje, me gusto el diseño y pensé que sería una buena decoración con todo el ambiente y para impresionar a alguna chica que traigo- simplemente dijo avergonzado por la sobre actuación de antes.

-¿Y funciono?- pregunto Itachi

-No lo sé, aún no he traído a ninguna chica aquí- dijo con una gota en la cabeza de ambos –Si quieres llevártela, hazlo, solo que no sé qué contiene, nunca la he abierto, no tenía la llave cuando la compre- dijo el hombre mientras le daba la caja a Itachi.

Este la tomo y fue hacia el centro de la habitación –Bien con esto termino mi trabajo, le diré a Kiba usted lo estaba buscando para entrenar- dijo el pelinegro.

-La verdad es que estuve debatiendo en mi conciencia mientras estaba inconsciente y he decidido que tú seas mi sensei y que tú me entrenes- dijo animado el hombre.

Itachi al principio no sabía si aceptar o no –Pero tú tenías como maestro a Kiba, no puedo suplantarlo así como así- dijo buscando la manera más de declinar la oferta.

-¡Por favor Itachi-sensei entréneme!- agarrado el pie de Itachi casi con desesperación –Con usted entrenándome no puedo fallar, le pagare lo que haga falta, pero acépteme- dijo haciendo la reverencia más baja posible.

Al escuchar las plegarias de este Itachi solo suspiro –De acuerdo, pero are lo que haga falta para que aprendas como manejar mejor la espada y no será fácil ¿Entendido?- dijo con vos firme

-Hi- dijo poniéndose totalmente firme Akiyama, después de eso un círculo mágico salió del suelo y la mientras la mismas luz lo volvía a absorber, desapareciendo en el acto.

Minutos antes en el club del ocultismo, estaban reunidos Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba e Issei, este último tenía un extraño aparato en el brazo de color rojo y en el centro lo que parecía una esfera verde –Sacred Gear, una vez despertada es controlada a voluntad por el usuario- explico la pelirroja mientras miraba el brazo de Issei, en ese instante el Sacred Gear desapareció en un resplandor ver.

-Me estaba preguntando como lo ocultaría di no lo necesitaba- dijo mientras levantaba su brazo.

Akeno se encontraba al lado del castaño –Impresionante Issei-kun- dijo bastante emocionada

-¿E-En serio?- se preguntó mientras ponía la mano detrás de su cabeza.

Pero Rias no acompañaba la felicidad de los demás –Ahora nos pusiste en una situación difícil- Dijo está llamando la atención de todos en la sala –El ángel caído sabe que te resucitamos como demonio- dijo mientras miraba a Issei con su rostro apoyado en su mano.

El castaño solo agacho la cabeza ante la reprimenda de Rias –Lo lamento- solo dijo ante los dicho de la pelirroja.

-Creo que solo fue un accidente de que estuvieras cerca de un ángel caído, así que no te culpara- dijo la demonio escarlata –Pero escucha, promete no serás tan arrogante, no trataras de pelear contra ellos tu solo- advirtió Rias.

Issei solo volvió a bajar las cabeza –Entendido, Bochou… Entonces me iré- dijo para darse media vuelta y salir del lugar seguida por la mirada de Koneko.

Rias miraba atentamente como se marchaba Issei – ¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con él?- comento Akeno.

-Es solo un principiante- respondió la pelirroja.

-Por eso mismo- dijo Akeno mientras aun veía la puerta donde se fue el castaño.

Rias volvió a mirar a su reina –Tiene que aprender- simplemente dijo, lo que provocó que Akeno se volteara a verla –No dejare que esos malditos ángeles caídos me roben a uno de mis lindos sirvientes- dijo poniendo el pulgar en sus labios.

-Hablando de lindos ¿Itachi-kun ya habrá terminado con su trabajo?- pregunto Akeno.

La pregunta de la pelinegra llamo la atención de Rias –Tienes razón, casi lo olvido- Dijo para luego mirar al caballero rubio –Kiba envié a Itachi a un trabajo que habían requerido tu presencia- le dijo a su caballo.

-No hay problema Bochou, aunque me da curiosidad quien me quería convocar- dijo con curiosidad.

Luego de unos minutos de espera un círculo mágico se abrió en medio de la sala y de él salió Itachi con su caja antigua en el brazo –Volví- dijo sin más, para después ir con el resto.

Kiba fue el primero en ir a recibir a su compañero –Te agradezco profundamente por tu ayuda- dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia hacia el pelinegro.

Itachi sonrió ante el gesto de su compañero –No hay problema con eso, solo que el cliente estuvo a punto de rechazarme al darse cuenta de que no eras tú- dijo dirigiéndose al escritorio de Rias mientras dejaba la pequeña casa sobre este.

-Por cierto ¿Quién era el que me pidió por mí?-Pregunto curioso el rubio.

Itachi se volteó hacia este –Era según él tu aprendiz, Akiyama Masato- respondió la pregunta.

La respuesta hiso que Kiba soltara una pequeña risa –Ya veo por qué quiso rechazarte ¿y que te pidió?- pregunto al pelinegro.

-Al principio pidió no quiso pedirme nada, pero después hicimos una pequeño combate y si ganaba me llevaría la recompensa y por su puesto lo hice o mejor dicho, el perdió solo- dijo soltando una pequeña risa, raro de Itachi.

Los dichos del pelinegro hicieron reír nuevamente a Kiba –Si se lo merece, ese loco- simplemente comento el rubio para después volver a su asiento.

Akeno se acercó a la pequeña caja de metal que había traído su compañero – ¿Y esto Itachi-kun?- pregunto la pelinegra echándole un vistazo a la pequeña caja.

-Esa fue mi recompensa, según él, la consiguió en una venta de garaje, pero no la había abierto desde que la compro- explico tomando la pequeña caja.

Rias se levantó de su escritorio para verla más de cerca – ¿Y por qué no la abres?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Itachi en ese momento convoco a la espada Totsuka –Él no tenía la llave pero creo que con esto servirá- dijo colocando la caja en el escritorio de Rias y poniendo la espada en el centro de la abertura que hay entre la tapa y el cuerpo de la misma. Con un poco de fuerza giro un poco la espada, lo cual, por la palanca ejercida hiso que se abriera, al revisar el interior encontraron un pergamino sellado.

Rias fue la primera en tomarlo y abrirlo –esto tiene una extraña simbología que no logro comprender, tal vez sea de alguna civilización perdida o de un sujeto que necesitaba algo de dinero- dijo dándosela a Itachi.

Este intento leerlo, pero también fue inútil, dentro del pergamino estaba escrito en un lenguaje que era ilegible por ellos y en el medio del papel había otra simbología que estaban ordenadas para que parecieran un circulo –Considerando de que era de una venta de garaje, no podía esperar mucho, pero si acaso lo guardare e investigare al respecto- dijo guardándolo en la caja.

-Bien, lo importante aquí es que completaste tu primer trabajo como uno de nosotros, así que felicidades- dijo felicitando al pelinegro –Si quieres yo puedo darte una mejor recompensa por eso Itachi-kun- le dijo sensualmente al oído a Itachi, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Rias frunció un poco el ceño ante el comportamiento de su reina –Bien todos pueden retirarse por hoy nos vemos mañana- simplemente dijo, con esas palabras todos se despidieron y se marcharon a excepción de Rias y el pelinegro –Itachi prepárate ya que mañana es tu primer día como alumno de la academia Kouh, así que trata de dormir un poco- dijo la pelirroja.

-Está bien Rias-san, supongo que dormiré en el sofá de nuevo- dijo recostándose en este.

Esto le causo cierta gracia a la pelirroja –No es necesario que lo hagas, sígueme- dijo abandonando la habitación seguido por el pelinegro.

Rias lo guio por algunos pasillos hasta un par de puertas que estaban del otro lado del edificio, la pelirroja abrió las puertas y dejo mostrar un hermoso dormitorio con una cama matrimonial, todo el dormitorio estaba iluminado con velas y a cada lado de la cama había una mesa de luz –Bien dormirás aquí conmigo- dijo Rias entrando a la habitación.

Itachi se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la pelirroja -¿Contigo?- respondió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Así es, no creo que tengas problemas con eso ¿No?- dijo Rias sentándose en la cama quitándose los zapatos y seguido de eso las medias.

El pelinegro no sabía exactamente si aceptar o no –Esta segura Rias-san- pregunto el espadachín.

Rias solo soltó una pequeña risa –Claro que no, confió en ti, además ya hemos dormido juntos tu y yo, ven no tengas problemas con eso- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Itachi aún seguía parado en la puerta, pero luego de un leve suspiro, Itachi se rindió y se dirigió hacia el interior de la habitación –Esta bien- solo dijo sentándose en la cama quitándose los zapatos, los calcetines y luego el uniforme de la academia para simplemente quedar con una remera blanca y unos pantaloncillos, Itachi se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda a Rias –Buenas noches Rias-san- simplemente dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Rias solo sonrió y luego con un simple movimiento de su mano apago todas las velas que estaban en el lugar –Buenas noches Itachi- dijo acurrucándose en la cama junto a Itachi.

La noche había pasado, el sol comenzó a salir mientras que un hilo de luz entro por la ventana de la habitación, molestando un poco a Itachi, que de apoco se iba despertando –Ya es de día- dijo mientras se cubría con las manos, la molestia fue tanta que provoca que el pelinegro se volteara hacia el otro, topándose con una suave almohada o eso creía, al abrir los ojos vio los enormes senos de Rias en su rostro "Maldición" dijo levantándose poco a poco para no despertar a Rias, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un par de brazo lo tomo por el cuello apretándolo más contra el cuerpo de Rias. Para Itachi no había otra opción debía despertarla –Rias-san- dijo de una manera muy suave.

Rias fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo –Buenos días Itachi- dijo al notar al pelinegro entre sus pechos – ¿Estas cómodo?- pregunto mientras miraba al pelinegro-

-Buenos días Rias-san ¿Por qué estas desnuda?- pregunto mientras se separaba un poco de los senos de la pelirrojo.

La demonio de cabello rojo sonrió –Creo que no te lo dije, a mí me gusta dormir desnuda, espero que no sea un problema- dijo mientras se levantaba dejando una perfecta vista de sus pechos, a Itachi le empezó a salir una gota de sangre de la nariz, Rias solo sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a Itachi –Es hora de levantarse, hoy es tu primer día y no creo que quieras llegar tarde- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose su ropa interior.

Al escuchar los que dijo Rias, Itachi se levantó y para su tranquilidad él si estaba vestido –Esta bien, iré a cambiarme en la otro habitación- dijo tomando su ropa para salir de allí.

-Itachi ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto Rias lo cual el pelinegro paro en seco.

Este se volteó hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja –Si Rias-san- dijo esperando la orden.

Rias miro serio a Itachi lo cual lo extraño un poco –Prepara tu espada para esta noche, tendremos trabajo- dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse su uniforme de la academia Kouh.

Itachi tomo su clásica mirada seria otra vez –Hi, Bochou- dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras salía de la habitación.

La demonio de cabello carmesí miro la puerta por donde había salido Itachi –Hoy veré tus habilidades en un combate de verdad Itachi- dijo mientras salía también de la habitación.

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi realmente me gusto escribirlo ya que prácticamente lo invente yo y espero que compartan mi idea.**

 **Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, si quieren que cambie algo o simplemente para darme su apoyo dejen si Review (Lo comentarios que contengan insultos hacia la historia o hacia mi persona no serán tomados en cuenta)**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y no dejen de leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas Fanficteros, aquí Lucfiction con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que les esté gustando tanto, como a mi hacerla.**

 **Bien para los que estaba esperando Gohan el dios de la Destrucción, subiré el primer capítulo la semana que viene, así que atentos.**

 **Review.**

 **ThonyCvs: Me alegro que te haya gustado y tratare en un futuro ser un tanto más original.**

 **Bien sin más les dejo con el quinto capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 5: La chica rubia y el demonio renegado.**

La mañana había llegado a la ciudad, al mismo tiempo sonó el despertador de un reloj un tanto raro ya que este tenía imágenes de distintos tipos de chicas –Rápido, despierta onii-chan… Si no despiertas te hare cosquillas, cosquillas, cosquillas- decía el despertador.

Los ojos de cierto castaño se fueron abriendo, para luego apagar el maldito despertador que no dejaba de sonar –Lo arruine anoche- se dijo de forma desanimada para luego levantarse de la cama.

Momentos después, Issei se encontraba en su caminata matutina a la academia, con el clásico uniforme y su maleta –Espero que la presidenta no esté molesta conmigo… Ah rayos- se dijo lamentando de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero de repente algo llamo su atención, al girar vio la ropa interior de una extraña chica que yacía caída en el suelo, la cara de Issei cambio drásticamente a una cara de felicidad casi incomparable

La chica tenía un traje de monja color azul en el cuerpo y en la cabeza tenía un velo de color blanco que cubría su brillante color rubio -¿Por qué me caí?- dijo sin entender por qué estaba en el suelo mientras lograba sentarse en el suelo, al hacerlo noto a Issei que estaba frente a ella.

La cara del castaño no podía explicar la felicidad que sentía mientras veía la ropa interior de la inocente chica -¡Una chica rubia con brillante bragas blancas! ¡Esto es genial!- dijo inconscientemente, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error –Espera ¿Que estoy diciendo?- expreso mientras se iba corriendo hacia la muchacha para ayudarla – ¿Estas Bien?- pregunto el castaño extendiéndole la mano a la chica rubia.

Esta sin dudarlo acepto su ayuda para logra levantarse del suelo –Muchas gracias- dijo poniéndose de pie, para luego sacudirse un poco la cabeza lo que provocó que el velo que tenía en la cabeza callera, revelando sus hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rubio al viento.

Issei quedo atónito por la belleza de la joven que parecía tener su misma edad "Que linda" pensó mientras no podía dejar de mirar a la chica, pero luego de unos segundos el castaño noto que la joven veía su mano que aún estaba unida a la de él – ¡Perdón!- dijo mientras quitaba su mano de una forma un tanto aparatosa. De la nada el viento comenzó a soplar lo que provoco que el voló que estaba en el piso saliera volando, Issei al percatarse salió corriendo hacia donde el viento se lo estaba llevando "Esa es mi chica ideal…"pensó atrapando el velo pero poniendo su cara pervertida nuevamente "¡Versión: Rubia hermosa!" se dijo en su mente devolviendo el velo a la chica.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció mientras lo tomaba y se lo ponía nuevamente en la cabeza.

-No fue nada- dijo algo apenado el castaño con la mano detrás de la nuca "Tengo que continuar con la conversación de alguna manera… Un… Un tema… Un tema" pensó mientras trataba de encontrar algo de qué hablar –Que hermoso día estamos teniendo hoy- dijo sin encontrar nada más "Sueno como una mujer vieja" pensó arrepentido de lo dicho.

-P-Parece que… que me he perdido- dijo de una manera muy suave y un poco avergonzada -¿Podría guiarme un poco por la ciudad?- pidió juntando sus manos.

Issei se quedó un poco confuso, pero luego de analizar las palabras, le salió una sonrisa muy grande "¡Al fin este es la oportunidad que estaba esperando!" pensó mientras apretaba las manos de la emoción.

La chica rubia miro algo confundida al castaño por su forma de actuar –Y-Y ¿Qué dices?- pregunto con algo de miedo a que dijera que no.

Las palabras de la chica trajeron a la realidad de nuevo al castaño –Eje… Claro, vamos- dijo comisando a caminar junto con la chica rubia.

Mientras tanto en la Academia Kouh, Itachi entraba junto con Rias a su lado, el pelinegro estaba aún un tanto sonrojado por lo de esa mañana trataba de disimularlo, mientras Rias estaba con su clásica sonrisa.

-Miren ¿Quién es ese chico?- dijo una chica observándolo desde una de las paredes de la escuela.

-No lo había visto nunca por aquí ¿Sera nuevo?- pregunto otra que se encontraba junto a otras chicas.

-Eso no importa, es muy apuesto- dijo una con corazones en los ojos con las manos juntas.

-¿Crees que tenga novia? Ya que no me importaría robárselo- dijo una más hablando con otra que estaba a su lado.

Esa última pregunta hiso que la sonrisa de Rias se interrumpiera por un segundo, pero tampoco los comentarios pasaron por alto por el pelinegro, que provocaron que su sonrojo se asiera más oscuro.

-Otro princeso en esta escuela, ya con Kiba nos basta- dijo un joven molesto por el reaccionar de las chicas hacia Itachi.

-Maldición, no me digas que esta con Rias Gremory, lo matare si es así- Dijo con bastante ira al notar con quien estaba acompañado al pelinegro, eso hiso que el este frunza e seño y ponga su cara seria, al mismo tiempo apretando los puños

Los hombre seguían con los comentarios hacia Itachi, pero esté trataba de fingir que no los escuchaba –No les hagas caso Itachi, también son así con Kiba, es simple envidia humana- explico la pelirroja tratando de tranquilizar al pelinegro.

-No es ese el problema Rias-san, es solo que este mundo de demonios ya me han querido matar dos veces por eso, una lo logro y el otro por pura suerte no morí, una amenaza así no puedo tomarla a la ligera, debo preocuparme por mi seguridad y la tuya- explico Itachi volviendo a ver a Rias, que con la última frase se sonrojo un poco.

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse aquí, este es un lugar seguro- dijo la pelinegra tratando de disimular un tanto el sonrojo que le había causado Itachi –hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la clase- Dijo Rias aumentando la velocidad de su caminar dejando un poco atrás a Itachi que también aumento su velocidad.

El timbre marcaba el inicio de una nueva jornada escolar, todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares en el salón, allí se encontraban Rias y Akeno que se encontraban en el medio de esté, a los pocos segundo entro el profesor el cual se sentó en su escritorio –Eje… Bien es raro a esta altura del año tener esté tipo de noticias pero quiero presentarles a un alumno nuevo, por favor pasa- dijo el profesor dando permiso a al pelinegro para pasar.

Itachi entro al salón provocando comentarios variados dependiendo del género – ¡Por favor silencio!- ordeno a sus alumnos, a lo cual estos acataron la orden de su superior –Bien preséntate- dijo el profesor.

Itachi solo suspiro –Mi nombre es Itachi Gremory, tengo 18 años y espero que podamos llevarnos bien y no tener problemas- dijo con su clásico tono serio.

-Que bien que esté aquí- dijo despacio una chica para que no llamar la atención.

-Si este es el chico de hoy, espero que esté soltero- dijo otra chica llevando un dé a la punta de sus labios.

Mientras los comentarios de las mujeres eran en su inmensa mayoría positivos, los de los hombres era totalmente lo contrarios –Ispiri qui ni tinguimis priblimis, vaya idiota- solo comento un tipo al que desde el vamos ya le cayó mal Itachi.

Pero a algunos la presentación de Itachi les dio una esperanza –Dijo que es un Gremory, eso explica que Rias-Sempai no puede ser su novia, aun esta libre- comento uno al grupo con quien estaba los cuales celebraban

-¡Silencio! Bien Itachi-san, gracias por presentarse, búscate un lugar vacío y siéntate para continuar con la clase- dijo el profesor bastante amable.

Itachi solo asintió a lo que dijo el profesor y fue en busca de un asiento, en la búsqueda vio a una cierta pelinegra levantando la mano – ¡Aquí Itachi-kun, este asiento esta libre!- dijo Akeno señalando una lugar disponible a su lado y en proceso, llamando la atención de la mayoría de salón, el pelinegro al notar el esto fue directo hacia donde estaba su compañera demonio.

-Muchas gracias Akeno-san- agradeció Itachi a la pelinegra, sentándose junto a ella, pero esto hiso que Rias soltara un suspiro.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, se encontraban el castaño, junto con la chica en la cual se había encontrado esa mañana algunos momentos atrás –Supongo que te sorprendí- dijo la chica rubia al castaño, ya que hace a algunos minutos antes, ambos encontraron a un niño herido y rápidamente la joven lo había curado con algún poder que esta tenia.

-Uh, no… Tienes unos poderes sorprendentes- dijo Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dichos del castaño alegraron profundamente a la chica rubia –Son fantásticos poderes, otorgados a mí por Dios- dijo con un tono agradecido, pero luego de eso su cara se tornó en una de tristeza –Si… Fantástico- dijo la rubia con una cara bastante triste, pero luego noto que había llegado al destino –Mira, ese es el lugar-

Issei miro hacia donde miraba su joven acompañante, en la cima de una colina se encontraba una iglesia –Bueno dijiste la iglesia del pueblo y esa es la única que tenemos- Explico el castaño, pero al verla en su interior se sintió muy raro, era como una sensación de peligro.

-Gracias, eres un verdadero salvavidas- agradeció la chica rubia al Issei.

El demonio en ese momento solo sentía que debería irse lo más rápido posible de allí –P-Pero nunca he vista a nadie allí- dijo mientras continuaba observando el territorio enemigo.

-Me gustaría darte las gracias- dijo la chica rubia mientras se volteaba hacia Issei -¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- pregunto está al castaño.

La actitud de Issei cambio drásticamente a una muy nerviosa por donde estaba – ¡No gracias! Tengo cosas que hacer…- dijo mientras su mano Izquierda temblaba mucho.

-Ah si- dijo un tanto desanimada por la excusa que puso el castaño –Mi nombre es Asia Argento, pero puedes llamarme Asia- se presentó la chica, ahora conocida como Asia.

-Soy Hyouduo Issei, pero llámame Issei si quieres- dijo con amabilidad presentándose también ante la rubia.

-Issei-san. Me alegro mucho de haber conocido a alguien tan bueno y dulce como tú, tan pronto desde que llegue a Japón- Dijo con un marcado tono de alegría la rubia.

El demonio se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza por el nerviosismo que sentía –Si, bueno- solamente dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

-Si alguna vez tienes tiempo, asegúrate de visitarme en la iglesia- Pidió con amabilidad Asia –Promételo ¿De acuerdo?-

La vista de Issei se fue dirigiendo hacia la iglesia que estaba en arriba de una colina –Muy bien, nos vemos luego- dijo volteándose, para luego irse por donde había venido.

-Si vamos a encontrarnos- dijo Asia, llamando la atención del castaño que se volteó hacia la rubia

"Ella realmente es una buena chica" Pensó el castaño mientras seguía su camino.

Horas después del encuentro Issei, se encontraba con Rias, Issei e Itachi en alguna parte de la academia Kouh, el rostro de la pelirroja se denotaba muy molesta por lo que había pasado momentos atrás con el castaño, estaba cruzada de brazos y recostada contra un ventanal de varios colores –Nunca te vuelvas a acercar a la iglesia- dijo firmemente la presidenta del club del ocultismo –Para nosotros una iglesia es territorio enemigo… Si nos acercamos a él, el asunto entre los demonios y dioses se torna en algo más que un problema, nunca se sabe cuándo pueden atravesarte con una lanza de luz y esto también va para ti Itachi- Advirtió Rias a sus siervos.

El final de la frase confundió un poco al pelinegro que se encontraba a un lado de ambos –Discúlpeme Rias-san pero ¿Porque también me lo dice a mí?- Pregunto ciertamente desconcertado.

Rias se volteó hacia Itachi –No te estoy recriminando nada, simplemente es una advertencia de que no te acerques a la iglesia tu tampoco, ya que no recuerdo habértelo explicado- dijo la pelirroja contestando al pelinegro.

Pero aun así Issei se veía confundido por lo dicho de su presidenta -¿E-En serio?- Pregunto con cierta preocupación –Entonces es por eso que sentí una sensación espeluznante cuando estaba cerca de allí- dijo aclarando lo que había sentido el castaño cuando estaba con Asia.

-Tus instintos demoniacos te estaban advirtiendo del peligro- explico Rias posándose en una barandilla que estaba cerca –Estar cerca de alguien de la iglesia, es lo mismo que fraternizar con el enemigo- dijo.

Issei de la nada se le vino el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Asia –Pero Bochou- estaba a punto de protestar el castaño, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por la pelirroja.

-Debes tener cuidado, puedes que te encuentres con un exorcista, alguno de ellos usan Sacred Gear para exorcizarnos- volvió a advertir la presidenta a su siervo.

Itachi escuchaba atentamente las advertencias de Rias pero le llamo la atención una palabra en particular – ¿Exorcizarnos?- pregunto el pelinegro sin saber que significaba.

-Si un exorcista, exorciza a un demonio lo mata para siempre, sin poder hacer nada para, sin poder sentir nada por toda la eternidad ¿Ahora entiendes?- explico la pelirroja mirando fijamente al pelinegro, eso provoco que Itachi ponga un rostro serio e Issei tragara algo de saliva –De ahora en adelante tengan más presentes a su instintos y no intenten acercarse a territorio enemigo sin mi autorización- Dijo Rias marchándose de lugar.

-Está bien Rias-san- simplemente dijo Itachi

-De acuerdo- solo respondió Issei con la vista baja, luego miro a Itachi – ¿Por dejas que te regañe sin que tu hayas hecho nada?- interrogó el castaño a su compañero.

Itachi se concentró en Issei con su típica mirada seria –Ya la oíste, era algo que ninguno de nosotros conocía pero ahora lo sé y tu también, así que creo que debes hacer lo que te diga - Respondió con calma el pelinegro soltando un suspiro.

Issei frunció por la respuesta –Así que eres uno de esos que simplemente se dejan pisotear tus superiores- recrimino el castaño a su compañero.

-Yo no la veo como mi superior, sino como mi salvadora y además prometió a ayudarme a recuperas todos mis recuerdos y hasta ese momento no planeo revelarme contra la que salvo mi vida- explico el pelinegro dando la espalda a Issei para luego marchándose del lugar dejando solo a Issei.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Itachi se encontraba sentado en el sofá de del club del ocultismo, se encontraba con el pergamino que gano la noche anterior por el trabajo que realizo –mmm… Los símbolos no se parecen a ninguno que he visto alguna vez- decía mientras veía detenidamente todo el pergamino –Sin dudas esto será difícil- simplemente dijo recostándose por el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Qué será difícil Itachi-kun?- pregunto de la nada Akeno, que había aparecido detrás del sillón, la repentina aparición de la pelinegra impresiono un poco al pelinegro –Valla ese es el pergamino que ganaste por tu trabajo- dijo la demonio notando el papel arriba del escritorio.

Itachi simplemente suspiro –Los símbolos son muy difíciles de entender, no he encontrado referido a ellos- dijo Itachi acercándose nuevamente al papel.

-Ara Ara, tal vez la presidenta tenía razón y simplemente era una broma- explico Akeno poniéndose de pie, lo que ella dijo simplemente desilusiono a Itachi –Ara ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto sin saber porque se deprimió el pelinegro.

Itachi simplemente volvió a enrollar el papel –No Akeno, es simplemente me desilusiona que mi recompensa no valga nada, pero aun así la conservare- dijo Itachi mientras guardaba el pergamino dentro del maletín de su escuela.

Akeno simplemente se sentó al lado de Itachi, lo cual lo incomodo un poco –Ya te lo dije, si quieres puedo darte una recompensa mejor- dijo seductoramente en su oído, lo que provoco que el pelinegro se estremeciera un poco.

Pero para mala suerte de Akeno y no se llamarlo fortuna de Itachi, Rias entro a la sala –Akeno, pensé que ya te habías ido a casa- comento Rias notando a su amiga en junto al pelinegro.

Akeno se puso de pie ante la presencia de Rias –Bochou, hemos recibido noticias de Taiko- dijo la vice-presidenta del club.

Al escuchar lo que le había dicho Akeno Rias frunció el ceño –Casi lo olvido- dijo Rias a lo cual miro al pelinegro –Itachi, prepárate- simplemente dijo Rias.

Itachi se puso de pie – ¿Que ocurre Rias-san?- pregunto Itachi sin entender la situación.

-Al parecer hay un demonio renegado en este pueblo, espere que oscurece para atacar, así no habría problemas con la población- explico Rias al pelinegro que de inmediato puso su cara seria.

En medio de un bosque, apareció un círculo rojo del cual salieron todos los miembros del club –Un demonio renegados, es aquel que traiciono o mato a su anterior a su anterior amo, para poder vivir como quieran… Es por eso que son renegados- explico Rias a sus nuevos integrantes.

-Vamos hacia una casa abandonada, se dice que un demonio renegado atrae a persona a ese lugar y luego se las come- explico Akeno mientras todos le prestaban atención.

-¿Se las come?- dijo algo asombrado Issei por los dichos de la pelinegra.

-Y emitir un juicio sobre él es nuestra tarea de esta noche- Volvió a decir Akeno mirando a la casa abandonada en la que se encontraba la bestia.

De a poco todos fueron entrando al edificio por la puerta principal –Sin un amo, el demonio puede usar sus poderes demoniacos sin límites- Dijo la pelirroja entrado primera la casa abandonada. Itachi estaba atento a cualquier movimiento extraño que pueda surgir –Itachi, Issei ¿Conocen el ajedrez?- pregunto la demonio de pelo rojo.

-Se refiere al juego de mesa ¿Cierto?- pregunto Issei.

-Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con las piezas que somos- opino Itachi.

-Así es, yo como Ama soy el rey, además existen la reina, los arfiles, los caballos, las torres y por último los peones los cuales son ustedes, un demonio puede otorgar poderes especiales a sus piezas- Explico la pelirroja a sus siervos.

-Está aquí- advirtió Koneco, lo cual provocó que todos se pusieran en alerta e Itachi activara la espada Totsuka –Huelo algo horrible… Pero a la vez delicioso ¿Sera Dulce?- dijo la albina con su olfato felino -¿O será amargo?- dijo mientras que en la cima de las escaleras aparecían un par de enormes senos.

-Pechos- simplemente dijo Issei poniendo su clásica cara de pervertido.

Rias en ese momento Rias dio un paso adelante –Demonio Renegado: Vise- Llamo la pelirroja a la criatura que estaba frente a ellos –Abandonaste a tu Amo y dejaste que tus poderes se multiplicaran… Ahora enfrentaras el juicio por tus pecados, en el nombre del clan Gremory… Te ¡Destruiré!- exclamo la pelirroja apuntando su manos hacia la dominio renegada.

Vise solo observo a Rias con una mirada de desprecio –Que mocosa más insolente ¡Te cubriré de sangre como tu cabello!- Amenazó la demonio renegada, empezando a masajearse los pechos frente a todos.

Rias no se inmuto ni poco por la amenaza que le había lanzado el demonio renegada –Justo como esperaba de alguien tan insignificante- Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Esa es una demonio renegado?- pregunto Issei un tanto desconcertado por la apariencia que tenía esta –Ella solo se parece a una exhibicionista para mí- dijo mientras se le caía la baba por lo que sus pervertidos ojos veía.

Itachi solo suspiro por la actitud de su compañero – ¡Issei concéntrate!- Llamo la atención el pelinegro, advirtiendo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

De la nada la demonio renegada, saco debajo de si un gigantesca garra, eso dejo atónito a Issei y sorprendido a Itachi, ya que no se esperaba algo como eso, luego de que la luz reflejara todo el cuerpo de la demonio, se podía ver que era una criatura gigantesca, con cuatro garras enormes, un cuerpo totalmente deforme, en el centro de esté, podía ver lo que parecía una gema azul y detrás de ella se hacían ver algunas serpientes, de la nada comenzó a masajear mas rápido sus pechos, los pezones se estaban empezando a ponerse duros y alrededor de ellos se formaron círculos mágicos y de ellos salieron ráfagas de energía.

Itachi reacciono a tiempo y aparto a Issei de la trayectoria de una de esas ráfagas que chocaron contra la pared, derritiéndola, dando a entender que lo que disparaba era acido –Te dije que te concentraras- advirtió el pelinegro a su compañero, que simplemente asintió y activo su Booster Gear.

-¡Yuuto!- llamo Rias a su caballero para que atacar, a lo cual el rubio tomo su espada y ataco a toda velocidad a la bestia.

-Desapareció- dijo Issei al no ver en qué momento Kiba se había movido.

Itachi se fue incorporando –Sin duda Kiba es muy rápido- dijo levantando su espada esperando la orden de atacar.

-Yuuto es un caballo, por lo cual su habilidad es la velocidad y su arma es la espada- Explico Rias, mientras que Kiba cortaba las patas delanteras de la bestia que grito de dolor.

La demonio renegado se paró en sus patas traseras a falta de las delanteras, Koneko se fue acercando poco a poco a la criatura –Ten cuidado Koneko-chan- advirtió Issei, al ver que el espectro se iba deformando cada vez más, en el medio de su torso se formó una boca gigantesca con colmillos proporcionales al tamaño de la misma boca, en un rápido movimiento atrapo a la pequeña albina dentro de sus fauces, dejando perplejo a Issei e Itachi que estuvo a punto de correr hacia la bestia.

Ante esto Rias paro el pelinegro –No te preocupes Itachi, ya llegara tu turno- dijo Rias mirando fijamente hacia donde se estaba dando la pelea.

-Pero Rias-san, Koneko esta…- El pelinegro no pudo terminar la frase ya que la boca de la criatura se comenzó a abrir, dejando ver que la peliblanca con sus ropas un poco rotas, estaba haciendo presión con sus manos en las fauces de la bestia.

-Koneko es la torre, su habilidad es simple, puede defenderse de cualquier ataque- dijo la pelirroja, dejando muy impresionado a Issei, en cuanto a Itachi simplemente soltó un suspiro de alivio –Ves como ella ni siquiera pestañea- observo la demonio carmesí.

-Desaparece- dijo Koneko mientras que un solo golpe destruyo toda la boca de la bestia, provocando que esta cayera al suelo.

La bestia ya estaba totalmente derrotada, solo faltaba darle el golpe final –Akeno- simplemente dijo Rias, para que la pelinegra se pusiera en acción.

-Hi, Bochou- Dijo Akeno comenzando a caminar de manera tranquila hacia la criatura –Ara Ara ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo una manera algo sádica mientras esta se acercaba.

Itachi veía algo más tranquilo la situación, pero algo llamo su atención, detrás de Rias vio como una de las garras que le había amputado Kiba a la demonio renegada se estaba preparando para atacar a la pelirroja sin que esta se diera cuenta – ¡Rias-san!- grito el pelinegro llamando la atención de la pelirroja, por acto de reflejo los ojos de Itachi cambiaron a un color rojo, con tres tomoes negros y un punto del mismo color en el centro. En ese momento para Itachi todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, con mucha velocidad, el pelinegro corto a la mitad el miembro del demonio, provocado que este caiga al suelo.

Los rápidos reflejos del pelinegro también provocaron que Rias caiga al suelo, una vez allí el pelirrojo noto el cambio en los globos oculares de su siervo Itachi dijo impresionada por lo que veía.

-¿Esta bien Rias-san?- pregunto un poco preocupado por el estado en el que estaba la pelirroja.

Rias simplemente asintió y se puso de pie –Akeno, acaba con ella- ordeno Rias a su reina.

-Los que intentan poner una mano sobre mi presidenta serán castigados- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en los labios, a lo que comenzaban a salir rayos de sus manos.

-Ella es mi Reina, mi invencible vice-presidenta, con poderes inigualables al resto de las piezas- comento Rias, al escuchar eso el espectro simplemente tembló de miedo.

-Ara, parece que aun sigues viva- dijo de una manera sádica brotando rayos de su cuerpo –Entonces ¿Qué tal esto?- dijo levantando las manos y de ellas salió un rayo que cayó directo sobre la bestia haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Itachi veía con atención los movimientos de Akeno aun con su Sharingan activado, que sin saberlo iba guardando imágenes sobre lo que estaba viendo –Ella se especializa en poder mágico… y además de eso… Ella es una suprema sádica- comento Rias con una sonrisa.

-Ara ¿Aun estas viva?- pregunto ara sí misma un poco sonrojada, relamiéndose por el gusto de lo que estaba haciendo –Me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrás seguir resistiendo?- Decía soltando una risa sádica, mientras más rayos caían sobre la criatura.

Issei no podía crear lo que veía –Se está riendo- solamente dijo impactado por lo sádica que era su compañera.

-Akeno, es suficiente- Ordeno Rias, a lo que los rayos cesaron y la criatura simplemente cayo desplomada y humeando.

-¿Ya se acabó? Que lastima- dijo volteándose y poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

Rias se fue acercando a la criatura, esta estaba en el piso inconsciente por todo el castigo que había recibido -¿Tienes unas últimas palabras?- pregunto simplemente la pelirroja notando el pésimo estado de la demonio.

-Mátame- pidió simplemente el demonio.

-Bien, si eso quieres- dijo Rias a lo cual un círculo mágico se formó detrás de ella –Jaque Mate- dijo la pelirroja a lo cual una enorme cantidad de energía se fue acumulando.

-¡Rias-san!- llamo Itachi, todos miraron al pelinegro sin entender lo que quería, incluso Rias detuvo el ataque –Déjeme hacerlo a mí, quiero probar algo con mi espada- pidió.

Rias miro seria a su siervo –Itachi este no es el momento para esas cosas- recrimino la demonio carmesí.

Itachi con sus sharingans activados avanzo hacia donde estaba Rias –Creo que mi espada tiene una habilidad para esto- dijo mientras se acercaba a la criatura y ponía su espada en alto.

Todos miraron con confusión a la escena que se estaba formando –Itachi no te dado órdenes de que la mates, ese es mi trabajo, vuelve a tu lugar- Ordeno Rias a su sirviente, pero este simplemente desobedeció a su jefa y apuñalo en el pecho con la espada Totsuka a la bestia, dejando a todos perplejos –Itachi por que no te det…- frase de Rias quedo inconclusa cuando Itachi fue retirando la espada y detrás de ella se vio como una silueta iba atrás de ella, para luego unirse a la espada, dejando detrás el cuerpo sin vida de la demonio renegada –Esa era su alma- dijo Rias totalmente desconcertada al igual que todos.

Itachi observo al mismo tiempo como la forma de su espada se iba definiendo y pareciéndose mas a una espada, que a una simple barra de energía llameante –Creo que la espada Totsuka tiene la habilidad de sellar el alma de quien lo atraviesa y por lo visto absorbe su poder- dijo mientras se acercaba a una sorprendida Rias –Lamento por haber desobedecido la orden, pero este era el único modo de saber si mi teoría era cierta- dijo dando una reverencia a Rias.

Esta simplemente soltó un suspiro –Esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero si vuelves a desobedecerme tendrás un castigo- dijo Rias a manera de advertencia, el pelinegro simplemente asintió y volvió a su lugar, la pelirroja volvió a forma el círculo mágico y despidió un rayo de destrucción que pulverizo lo que quedaba de la demonio renegada –Terminamos, así que hora de volver a casa- dijo Rias volteándose hacia sus sirvientes con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Bochou- Felicito Koneko a su presidenta.

Pero Issei tenía una duda –Bochou ¿Entonces que pieza soy yo?- pregunto el castaño señalándose a sí mismo.

-Un peón- simplemente dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

El castaño quedo un poco confundido por la explicación que tubo –Se refiere a que…-

-Así es, eres un soldado- respondió Rias completando la frase.

-¿Un soldado?- pregunto sin entender de nuevo el castaño.

Rias soltó un suspiro –Eres la pieza más cercana al frente- dijo.

La breve explicación de Rias desanimo un poco a Issei, pero luego sintió un mano en su hombro izquierdo, al voltearse vio que se trataba de Itachi –No te desanimes, yo también soy un peón- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa al castaño, lo cual animo un poco a este.

-Itachi, cuando lleguemos al club, quiero hablar contigo- dijo de manera seria la pelirroja, haciendo que el pelinegro también tome una actitud seria.

 **Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren que agregue algo o simplemente dejar su apoyo dejen un Review.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos la próxima, hasta luego y no dejen de leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola facficteros, aquí Lucfiction con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que he llamado "Memorias", espero que les guste.**

 **Me he tardado un día de más en traerlo, pero se debió a que he sufrido una lesión y tuve que ocupar ese tiempo en otras cosas, pero hice lo posible para traer esta historia lo antes posible, bueno nos leemos más abajo.**

 **Review:**

 **ThonyCvs: Me da gusto volver a leerte en cada capítulo que subo, gracias por todo el apoyo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, es que aún no lo sé, eso lo estoy pensando, pero si lo hago será al final de la historia, espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bien sin más, le dejo con el 6to capítulo de esta historia**

 **Capítulo 6: El Rescate y la confrontación**

Luego del encuentro con el demonio renegado, todos volvieron al club del ocultismo, al llegar Rias pido a su sequito hablar en privado con Itachi, ellos estaban dentro de la oficina de la pelirroja, el pelinegro parado delante de está –Itachi ¿Por qué desobedeciste mi orden? Cualquier otro amo pudo haber considerado eso un acto de traición de tu parte- explico la heredera del Clan Gremory.

Itachi miraba bajo por las reprimendas de su Ama –Le pido disculpas Rias-san, pero no creo haber tenido una mejor oportunidad de haber probado mi teoría- se defendió el pelinegro por el incidente del demonio renegado.

-Bien Itachi, de todas maneras no era de eso de lo que quería hablar- dijo la pelirroja mirando seria al pelinegro.

Itachi levanto la vista confundido –Entonces ¿De qué querías hablar?-

Rias se puso de pie y se fue acercando a Itachi, más específicamente a sus ojos, mirándolos atentamente – ¿Cómo cambiaste la forma de tus ojos?- pregunto la pelirroja confundiendo a un más a Itachi.

-¿Mis ojos?- se preguntó llevando su mano hacia estos -¿A qué se refiere Rias-san?-

-¿No notaste nada raro en tu visión?- pregunto revisando los ojos del pelinegro acercándose mas a este, al punto de que sus pechos tocaban el cuerpo del pelinegro, que se empezó a sonrojar –Yo vi claramente como tus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo con tres marcas dentro de esté- dijo separándose un poco de Itachi.

En ese entonces el demonio recordó un poco de algo raro durante la batalla –Ahora que lo menciona, cuando esa cosa uso su brazo amputado para atacarla, podía anticipar los que esa cosa iba hacer antes de lo que hiciera y eso me permitió actuar más rápido, además recuerdo perfectamente los movimientos que hiso Akeno para atacar al demonio- dijo recordando cuando se activó su sharingan.

La pelirroja se sorprendió de lo dicho por el pelinegro "Sera posible que él tenga dos Sacred Gear" peso Rias mirando los ojos de Itachi – ¿Puedes poner tus ojos rojos nuevamente?- Pidió Rias a su siervo.

-Lo intentare- dijo cerrando sus ojos para concentrase, dentro de su mente, Itachi trato de hacer una imaginar el tipo de ojos que le había describió la pelirroja, esté fue abriendo los ojos, al hacerlo Rias vio los mismo ojos de esa noche dejándola pasmada -¿y Rias-san? ¿Funciono?- pregunto el pelinegro.

La pelirrojo se volvió a acercar y verlos detenidamente –Esto es impresiónate- dijo mientras contemplaba los ojos rojos con tres tomoes negros orbitando alrededor de un punto del mismo color de las marcas –No había visto al como esto nunca- dijo la pelirroja consternada.

-Rias-san no noto que allá cambiado nada en un principio- dijo sin ver nada raro, esto llamo la atención de la demonio carmesí, que se dirigió a su escritorio y dentro de uno cajón de este, saco un espejo, volvió junto a Itachi y puso el espejo frente a la cara de esté. Lo que vio el pelinegro lo dejo más que sorprendido, sus pupilas habían cambiado en totalidad -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el peón.

-Tal vez sea un nuevo Sacred Gear o tal vez otra cosa desconocida, solo espero que no sea algo que más tarde pueda causarte algún mal- dijo Rias guardando el espejo en su lugar "Pero lo que si siento es que están llenos de sufrimiento" pensó mientras se volteaba hacia el pelinegro –¿Aun no has recordado?- pregunto la pelirroja.

El pelinegro solo ladeo la cabeza en señal negativa, lo que hiso suspirar a su presidenta, Itachi llevo su mano derecha hacia su nuca –Es muy difícil recordar- dijo algo desanimado por el nulo avance que había tenido en ese tema.

-No te preocupes algún día los tendrás de nuevo, además solo han pasado algunos días desde que los perdiste, tal vez solo tienes que esperar- Dijo la demonio carmesí con una voz un tanto dulce, tratando de animar un poco a su siervo.

-Aun así Rias-san es muy frustrante el no poder hacer nada, solamente esperar a que algún día vuelvan y ya- dijo sintiéndose un poco más deprimido –Ojala sea como dice, pero el problema son sino regresan, no sabré por donde comenzar a buscar mi identidad- Dijo bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

Para la pelirroja, ver a uno de sus sirvientes tristes era algo que no se podía permitir, ella hacia lo que fuera para que todos se sintieran lo mejor posible. Se incorporó a lo que se iba acercando al pelinegro y sin que esté se pueda resistir Rias atrajo la cabeza de Itachi hacia sus enormes senos, esta acción hiso que al pelinegro se le pusieran rojas las mejillas –Yo te prometí que te ayudaría a recuperarlos y te lo vuelvo a prometer, como tu ama Rias Gremory, hace que no te pongas triste, algún día los recuperas- Dijo Rias con una dulce voz pero decidida a la vez, dedicándole después una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

A Itachi las palabras de su presidenta lograron reconfortarlo un poco, sacando de su rostro una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa –Muchas Gracias Rias-san, nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi desde que desperté, se lo agradezco- dijo Itachi separándose un poco de la pelirroja.

-Ara Ara, se ven muy tiernos- Dijo Akeno viendo con una sonrisa algo sádica desde el marco de la puerta.

La repentina aparición de la pelinegra hiso que Itachi se separa aún más de Rias –Akeno ¿acaso no te enseñaron a tocar?-pregunto la heredera del Clan Gremory un tanto sonrojada.

Akeno se fue acercando a ellos –Lo lamento Bochou, pero al parecer Issei está en problemas- dijo con seriedad en su voz.

El rostro de la pelirroja tomo también un tono de seriedad, al igual que Itachi –Akeno prepara un salto de inmediato, Itachi llama a los otros, debemos darnos prisa- ordenó Rias a sus siervos.

-Hi, Rias-san- respondió de él pelinegro yéndose corriendo de la habitación en busca de Koneko y de Kiba.

 **Algunos minutos atrás…**

Issei había llegado a una casa en medio de la ciudad, el castaño toco el timbre para que pudiera pasar, pero luego de mirar detenidamente está noto que estaba abierta -¿Quién deja la puerta abierta?- se pregunto entrando a la casa.

-¡Hola! Soy el mensajero demonio del Clan Gremory- Dijo el castaño, dando aviso de su presencia, sin encontrar respuesta alguna –¿Hay alguien?- pregunto, dando un paso mas pero, al hacerlo sintió una sensación muy extraña en todo su ser "Acabo se sentir algo de peligro" pensó, en ese momento dudo en adentrarse mas -¿Hay alguien aquí?- Volvió a preguntar, notándose en su voz mucho nerviosismo, obteniendo nuevamente un silencio muy incómodo, que no alentaba para nada los ánimos de Issei, pero podía permitirse irse.

 **Flashback…**

El castaño estaba se encontraba parado en medio de la sala, mirando a Rias, que estaba viendo hacia el patio por el ventanal que tenía en la oficina –Koneko fue invocada dos veces hoy ¿Puedes encarte de una?- pregunto la pelirroja a su siervo, volteándose hacia él.

-Sí, Bochou- respondió afirmativamente el castaño.

Rias volvió a mirar hacia por el ventanal –Esta vez, sin duda, ten el contrato firmado- pidió la pelirroja a Issei –No traiciones mis esperanzas en ti-

Esa palabras hicieron que el castaño mirara bajo, él era cociente de que aún no había conseguido ningún contrato –No lo hare Bochou- dijo mirando bajo.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

-Si vuelvo con las manos vacías no poder mirar a Bochou a la cara- dijo mirando bajo, pero con eso se armó de valor y de adentro a la casa, desobedeciendo a sus instintos –Voy a entrar ¿De acuerdo?- dijo cerrando puerta detrás si y ad entrándose definitivamente.

Luego de recorrer algunos pasillos, el castaño se encontró con una habitación débilmente iluminada, dando a entender que allí había alguien, dio unos pasos al interior de la habitación, pero su marcha fue cortada debido que piso una especie de líquido –Algo se derramo- dijo tomando su pie para secarlo, debido a esto vio en su mano que el líquido que había pisado era de un color rojo y viscoso –Podría ser…- pensó el castaño, viendo de donde venía la mancha roja, al seguirla vio lo que por mucho tiempo seria los más asqueroso que había visto, se trataba se trataba del cadáver del que debía ser su cliente.

Issei se llevó su mano limpia a su boca tratando de no vomitar –Los Pecadores deben ser castigados…- dijo una voz dentro de la habitación, el castaño al llevar su vista hacia el origen de esta, noto que un hombre de cabello blanco estaba sentado en un sofá –Estoy citando algunas palabras de la biblia- dijo volteándose su cabeza hacia atrás del respaldo, sacando de su boca una proviene lengua. Issei al notar su presencia se asustó, el hombre peliblanco se levantó del sofá, para revelar que estaba vestido con una camisa y pantalones blancos, en su pecho tenía un rosario y todo cubierto por una gabardina negra con algunos detalles dorados –Bueno bueno, si es un pequeño demonio. Me presento soy Freed Cerose- dijo haciendo una reverencia -¡Soy un joven exorcista que realiza exorcismos de demonios para la humanidad!- dijo de manera alegre mientras se ponía a bailar, levantando una mano y una pierna a la vez.

-¿Eres un sacerdote?- pregunto Issei confundido por el raro comportamiento del hombre peliblanco.

Freed miro con una cara maniaca a Issei –Bueno, no soy un insignificante domino como tú- respondió el exorcista mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia el castaño.

Issei también fue retrocediendo a la par que avanzaba el peliblanco -¿Tu hiciste esto?- dijo apuntando el cadáver del que sería su cliente.

-Había pruebas que estaba aliado con los demonios- respondió el peliblanco mientras se acercaba más a Issei – ¡Por lo que era el final, el final!- grito cambiando de repente su voz de la de un hombre normal a la de la que parecía de un loco desquiciado –Es por eso que lo mate. Destruir la cara de un insignificante demonio en el camino... Es mi trabajo- dijo viendo fijamente al demonio y de sus gabardinas sacando un arma de fuego y la empuñadura de una espada y de ella salió una cuchilla de luz.

Issei rápidamente reconoció el arma -¿Una espada de luz?-

-Voy a apuñalar tu corazón con esta espada de luz y tu pequeña existencia demoniaca se desintegrara- amenazo el exorcista Freed apuntando su espada hacia Issei y en un rápido movimiento ataco a esté, con algunos reflejos el castaño pudo esquivar la estocada, pero mientras estaba en el aire Freed disparó su arma, la bala le dio en la parte baja de la pierna provocando que Issei callera al suelo, tomándose el área dañada, junto con algunos gritos de dolor -¿Cómo te gusta el sabor de mi arma exorcista "Futsumata"?- pregunto mofándose del demonio.

El castaño pego un grito para después voltearse – ¡Maldito!- dijo activando su Booster Gear.

El exorcista miro sorprendido y emocionado al castaño que ahora tenía un arma en su mano izquierda – ¡Eso me levanta el estado de ánimo!- dijo soltando una carcajada. Issei intento atacar a Freed, pero simplemente fue inútil, con un rápido movimiento esté lo esquivo y le propino al castaño una tajada en su espalda lo que provoco que nuevamente el demonio terminara en el suelo –Eh ¿Eso es todo? Esa forma de pensar me molesta más- dijo muy decepcionado por la poca pelea que le había dado Issei.

Freed le estaba por propinar el golpe de gracia al castaño, pero de la nada se escuchó un grito de horror que llamo la atención del exorcista, al voltear observaron que una monja de cabello rubio había entrado a la habitación –Oh ¿Eras Asia-chan? ¿Has atravesado la barrera?- pregunto el exorcista, pero Asia no pudo decir ninguna palabra, estaba totalmente aterrada de lo que vio enfrente de sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la rubia tratando de encontrar una explicación de lo sucedido.

-Ya veo, ya veo, sigues siendo una principiante- dijo Freed de una manera maniaca mientras veía Asia –Este es nuestro trabajo, matamos a los seres humanos que se han perdido en el camino de los demonios- explico a la monja.

Asia se sorprendió enormemente de lo que había escuchado –Pero- intento protestar, cosa que no pudo, ya que detrás del hombre peliblanco se encontraba alguien familiar -¿Issei-san?-

-Asia- dijo notando la presencia de ella.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto sorprendido Freed.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto la rubia a su amigo sin saber qué papel ocupaba en todo esto.

Cuando escucho la pregunta, el castaño solo miro bajo –Lo siento… Yo… soy un demonio- dijo confesando finalmente a su amiga.

La pobre Asia no comprendía de lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿Un demonio?- dijo sin creer –Eres un demonio. Oh no-

-Lo siento Asia-chan pero un humano y un demonio no pueden vivir juntos… Después de todo no podemos vivir sin el permiso de un ángel caído- dijo Freed intercalando entre un tono serio y uno maniaco, mientras se acercaba a una Asia que luchaba para contener las lágrimas.

"¿Un Ángel Caído?" se preguntó mentalmente el castaño

-Bien acabemos con esto- dijo Freed a lo que se fue acercando al castaño y poniendo su espada de luz en el cuello de Issei -¿Estás listo? Entonces vamos a hacerlo- dijo alzando su espada para la el corte final.

Pero antes de que el peliblanco bajara la espada, la rubia se interpuso entre esté e Issei, sorprendiendo a ambos -¡Asia!- Grito Issei sorprendido y preocupado por lo que le podía pasar a esta.

-Ah ¿De verdad?- dijo el exorcista poniendo la espada en su hombro.

-Padre, te lo ruego, perdónalo- suplico Asia a Freed, para que no mate al castaño –Deja que se valla, por favor- pido con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

La cara de Freed rápidamente en un rostro frio –Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo- pregunto con una voz muy fría el exorcista -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estás?!- grito fuertemente levantado su espada con la intención de atacar a Asia.

-¡Asia no!- Grito Issei viendo como su amiga será lastimada sin poder hacer nada. Pero antes de que la espada toque a la rubia un círculo mágico se interpuso entre ambos, lo que provocó que tanto Issei como Asia cayeran al suelo en distintos lugares, solo que esta última se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo dejándola inconsciente, del circulo salió Kiba a gran velocidad chocando espadas con Freed –Chicos- Dijo Issei viendo salir a todos sus compañeros de club del ocultismo.

-Te vinimos a salvar Issei-kun- dijo Kiba volteándose hacia su compañero.

Pero Freed aprovecho la desconcentración de su oponente, para apuntar su pistola hacia el demonio –Nunca te desconcentres niño bonito- dijo preparado para apretar el gatillo, pero para suerte del rubio, apareció Itachi y con la espada Totsuka, logro cortar la mano del exorcista haciendo que suelte el arma y soltara un grito de dolor –¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó tomando la mano lastimada.

(NA: No la amputo, simplemente le hiso una buena tajada, era solo eso)

-Gracias Itachi-san, pero todo estaba bajo control- dijo agradeciendo la ayuda del pelinegro.

Itachi simplemente apunto su espada hacia el lastimado Freed –No es nada- dijo el pelinegro, pero luego giro su visión hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver del cliente que le habían asignado a Issei, por alguna extraña razón no lo afecto en lo absoluto, era como si eso fuera normal -¿Tú los mataste?- Pregunto de manera seria y fría, a Freed.

El peliblanco aun se tomaba la mano por el dolor, aun así empezó a soltar una risa maniaca -¿Y tú que crees? lo mismo iba hacer con tu amigo- dijo mirando a los ojos de Itachi mientras relamía sus labios con su lengua casi bípeda.

-Rias-san ¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunto el pelinegro serio mirando de reojo a su ama.

La presidenta se fue acercando cuidadosamente hacia el exorcista –Nunca perdono a los lastiman a mis siervos y menos si es una escoria como tu…Por intentar matar a uno de mis sirvientes, yo Rias Gremory te condeno a morir- dijo mientras un aura roja se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo -¿Tienes algunas últimas palabras?- pregunto por cortesía la pelirroja.

Freed simplemente miro bajo y empezó a reír despacio, pero luego la risa fue incrementando – ¡Este no será mi momento aun! ¡Yo los acabare a todo!- dijo alzando su espada con su mano sana, Freed arremetió contra Rias, pero en su camino se encontró con la espada Totsuka frenado el ataque – ¡Te matare a ti primero!- dijo con furia al pelinegro.

Itachi solamente miraba serio ante las amenazas de Freed, simplote lo cayo con una patada al estómago de esté, enviándolo contra la pared dejándolo tendido al exorcista –Ahora yo será el que lleve a cargo tu sentencia- dijo acercándose con su espada llameante hacia el Freed, que tenía una cara de mucho temor al ver al pelinegro que se aproximaba paso a paso.

–Muy bien Itachi acaba con esto y salgamos de aquí- dijo dando la orden de finiquitar el asunto.

El pelinegro levanto la espada Totsuka para apagar la vida del exorcista de una vez por todas, pero en la cara de Freed comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa, eso confundió un poco al pelinegro -¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto aun con la espada en alto.

-Todos morirán es este lugar- dijo mirando maquiavélicamente a su enemigo.

-Ángel caído se aproxima- advirtió Koneko a sus compañeros, mientras lo que parecía un portal aparecía sobre Itachi.

-¡Itachi sal de ahí! ¡Debemos volver, recuperar a Issei era nuestra prioridad!- dijo la pelirroja, llamando a su siervo para salir de ese lugar –Akeno prepara un salto- pidió a su reina la cual asintió y preparo un círculo mágico.

El pelinegro miro a Freed y simplemente se volteó para reunirse con sus compañeros, pero una voz un tanto familiar lo detuvo –Que sorpresa, recuerdo haberte matado- dijo la voz detrás del pelinegro, este se volteó y lo que vio le provoco un pequeño temor a Itachi.

-Tu- dijo viendo al ángel caído con escasas ropas que lo había asesinado, en frente de sus ojos, lo cual provocó que instintivamente apunte su espada hacia ella.

-Itachi no es momento de pelear, debemos irnos- Ordenó la heredera del clan Gremory mientras el círculo mágico se agrandaba.

-Oh pero si es la bestia Gremory, no te preocupes, no los dejare escapen, dentro de poco vendrán algunos refuerzos- dijo Reynare mientras formaba una lanza de luz color roja.

Rias miro con molestia a la ángel caído "Maldición, con Issei herido y si es verdad que tiene refuerzos, estaremos en problemas" pensó la pelirroja sin muchas aviones.

-Rias-san- llamo el pelinegro aun apuntando su espada hacia Reynare –Vallase, les daré el tiempo suficiente para lograr dar el salto- Dijo mirando de reojo a su ama.

Por obvias razones en primera instancia la pelirroja lo rechazo – ¡Claro que no, jamás dejare que uno de mis queridos sirvientes muera por algo así, yo no los uso como escudos!-

-¡Rias-san por favor agallo!- Grito Itachi llamando la atención de todos los presentes –Issei está muy herido, además si tiene refuerzos en camino más de uno podría morir y sé que no quiere eso- dijo exponiendo las posibilidades de lo que podía pasar si no lo hacía, el rostro de Rias solo miro bajo ante lo que dijo el pelinegro –Agallo Rias-san, si tengo la posibilidad tratare de escapar después de que ustedes lo logren, confié en mi-

La pelirroja simplemente miro bajo –Akeno prepara el salto, Koneko encárgate de Issei - dio la orden Rias, a lo cual dejo un poco impactada a su reina y a la pequeña albina – ¡Itachi volveremos por ti, solo resiste!- dijo mientras un círculo mágico se formaba bajo sus pies.

-Bochou, déjeme quedarme a mi también, yo ayudare a Itachi-san- dijo Kiba desenvainado su espada demoniaca.

Itachi se volteó hacia el rubio –No Kiba, si ambos morimos será un golpe demasiado fuerte para Rias-san, yo me encargare ¡Ahora váyanse!- Dijo con una voz firme y listo para atacar a Reynare, en un segundo el salto ya estaba listo para ser realizado.

-¡No dejare que escapen!- dijo la ángel caído levantando algo de vuelo y lanzando una lanza de luz hacia Rias, pero en el camino fue destruida por la espada Totsuka de Itachi "Destruyo mi lanza de luz" pensó muy impresionada por lo que vio –Maldito bastardo-

-Creo que llego la hora de saldar cuentas- dijo atacando a la mujer de alas con plumas negras, esta convoco una nueva lanza de luz, con la cual resistió el ataque haciendo saltar chispas que iluminaban la habitación, ambos se separaron solo para una nueva envestida de ambos, pero está vez Itachi logro conectarle una patada en el estómago a Reynare y justo en ese momento todos los del club del ocultismo, a excepción de Itachi, se tele transportaron hacia el edificio del club.

Reynare vio con furia al pelinegro mientras está se levantaba –Maldito, veo que lograste tu objetivo, pero ahora estas tu solo así que te me asegurare de que mueras- dijo mientras una nueva lanza de luz de formaba.

"Mi trabajo está hecho, será mejor que me vaya" pensó esperando el próximo movimiento de la ángel caído, la cual fue lanzar la lanza de luz, lo cual le sirvió para dar una salto hacia la entrada de la habitación y salir de ella.

-¡No escaras!- dijo la ángel volando hacia esa dirección, persiguiendo al pelinegro, este se encontró con la puerta y de un corte con su espada la rompió dándose paso por la entrada.

-Debo alejarme lo más posible, así ellos podrán encontrarme sin problemas- dijo corriendo por la calle pero gracias a su sharingan logro ver que había una berrara delante de él –Un barrera, tengo que deshacerme de ella- dijo para sí mismo y con su espada, al igual que la puerta, logro romperla dejando desconcertada a Reynare que le pisaba los talones.

"Rompió la berrera con su espada, esa no es una buena noticia, los humanos ahora podrán percibirnos, acabare con esto rápido" pensó mientras formaba una nueva lanza de luz –Te acare aquí y ahora- dijo lanzándosela a Itachi con toda su fuerza, dándole más velocidad al arma.

Itachi la miro de reojo y con su sharingan pudo anticipar la trayectoria de la lanza, pero aun así está logro cortarle el brazo con el cual sujetaba la espada, lo cual le causo un intenso dolor y a su vez una sensación de que se estaba quemando por la energía que estaba hecha la lanza –Maldición debo alejarme de aquí- dijo volviendo a la carrera.

Reynare paso de una expresión seria a una sonrisa sádica –No huiras, este será tu fin definitivamente- dijo preparando una lanza de luz más larga que las normales y arremetió contra el pelinegro. Itachi gracias a su sharingan, pudo bloquear el ataque de la ángel caído con la espada Totsuka, al separarse y caer al suelo, Reynare vio directamente a los ojos de Itachi, un segundo después, no podía moverse su cuerpo "¿Qué me pasa? No puedo moverme" pensó apenas moviendo sus brazos y luego al abrir bien los ojos, observo que tenía clavada clavos gigantes en su cuerpo –Maldito ¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto a su enemigo.

Itachi no entendía a que se refería, pero al ver detenidamente noto que no podía moverse "Aprovechare esta ventaja"- pensó escapando del lugar, dejando a una Reynare muy molesta, luego de un minuto los clavos desaparecieron.

-Era una ilusión al parecer, me las pagaras- se dijo mirando hacia donde había huido el pelinegro, de la nada aparecieron 2 portales más junto a Reynare, de uno de ellos salió Dohnaseek con su típica gabardina marrón y su sombrero, y del otro apareció una chica de baja estatura con ropas góticas y de cabello rubio con coletas –Llegan tarde- simplemente dijo reprochando a sus compañeros.

-No nos culpes, tú los dejaste escapar- dijo el ángel caído de la gabardina, defendiéndose de los reproches recibidos.

-Así es, es toda tu culpa- dijo la chica gótica que respondía al nombre de Mittel.

Reynare apretaba los dientes, escuchando lo que sus la estaban recriminado a ella –No importa, debemos seguir con el plan, la monja aún está con nosotros, así que esto no modifica nada, solo vigilen la iglesia durante los preparativos para el ritual- dijo la pelinegro mientras se distorsionaba la realidad –Presiento los volveremos a ver muy pronto- dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

En otro lugar de la ciudad Itachi se encontraba corriendo hacia el club, ya que a pesar de corrió algunos kilómetros no se sentía cansado en lo absoluto –Vaya tal parece que mi estado físico es muy bueno para ser real- se dijo mientras seguía corriendo, hasta que delante de él se vio un círculo mágico, del cual Rias y Akeno salieron –Rias-san, Akeno-san- dijo acercando a ellas.

Pero mala fue su sorpresa cuando Rias le dio una bofetada a Itachi –Prometiste que nunca más romperías nuevamente una orden- Reprocho la pelirroja a su siervo el cual miro bajo –Acepte ya que Issei estaba herido, si hubiera querido los habría acabado- dijo con voz firme la demonio carmesí.

-Ara Ara Rias no seas tan dura con él, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás después de todo y logro escapar de allí con lesiones mínimas por lo que veo- dijo notando la herida en el hombro de Itachi y viéndola detenidamente –Yo me encargare de curarte esta vez Itachi-kun- dijo mientras se relamía un poco los labios, esto provoco que el pelinegro se sonroje un poco ante las palabras de Akeno y a Rias le dé un tic nervioso.

-Akeno mejor prepara el salto- dijo dando una orden a su reina, la cual simplemente soltó una pequeña risa hacia su amiga.

Itachi se fue acercando a Rias y se arrodillo ante ella –Perdóneme Rias-san, lo de hoy no se volverá a repetir, aceptare cualquier castigo que me des- dijo mirando el suelo mientras hablaba.

Ante estas palabras la pelirroja puso su mano sobre el hombro de Itachi y poniéndose a la misma altura que esté –Escucha si te digo esto, es porque estaba preocupada por tu vida, no savia si podrías escapar de ese lugar, tuviste suerte- dijo levantándose, junto al pelinegro -No te castigare ya que me demostraste de que estas dispuesto a morir por mí y tus compañeros, simplemente ya no te hagas el héroe- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa la pelirroja, lo cual hiso que Itachi nuevamente mirara bajo pero con una sonrisa.

-El salto ya está listo- dijo Akeno mientras el portal iluminaba la calle donde estaban.

Rias se dirigió hacia el centro del círculo mágico y luego se volteó hacia Itachi –Vamos debemos tratar tu herida- dijo de una forma cariñosa la pelirroja, a lo cual el pelinegro asintió. Ya dentro del circulo los tres, se tele transportaron de inmediato.

Pero lo que ellos no contaban es que una extraña figura, con una capucha negra como la noche los estaba observando desde la cima de un edificio –Hasta ahora todo va a la perfección… Muy pronto volveremos- dijo la figura encapuchada se escondía nuevamente en las sobras.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo hoy, espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo si es que nada extraño pasa.**

 **Si quieren que agregue algo o simplemente desean demostrar su apoyo a esta historia, dejen su Review.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Lucfiction se despide y nunca dejen de leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola facficteros, aquí Lucfiction con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que he llamado "Memorias", espero que les guste.**

 **Bien para comenzar, decidí que el sábado, será el nuevo día de subida de esta historia, ya que tengo todo el día para poder arreglar posibles errores que puedan aparecer.**

 **Y algo referido a "Un destructor para un Universo" lo tratare de subir los domingos, el siguiente lo tratare de subir el 23-09 y lo estaré actualizando cada dos semanas, ya que quiero terminar con esté fanfic primero.**

 **Review:**

 **alucard77: Y la verdad amigo es que las dos primeras sagas no las puedo modificar demasiado según mi criterio, le agregare cosas mías, pero para que todo cobre sentido al final, la trama final, será después de la reunión de los líderes de las tres facciones, mientras tanto, tratare de hacer las cosas lo más original posible. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **ThonyCvs: Me alegra que te esté gustando este fanfic, también me alegra ver tus review en todos los capítulos, tratare de mejoras mi ortografía para que se disfrute lo máximo posible. Muchas gracias por comentes, espero leerte en este capítulo también.**

 **Bien sin más que agregar, les dejo el séptimo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 7: El asalto**

Itachi se encontraba dentro del club del ocultismo, estaba sentado en el sofá de la oficina de Rias mientras esta se bañaba, siendo Akeno quien estaba vendando su brazo con mucho cuidado –Tuviste suerte Itachi de que la herida no fuera más profunda- dijo la pelinegra atando despacio la venda para que no se saliera de su lugar.

-Esas fueron buenas noticias entonces- dijo el pelinegro dando un suspiro, pensando en todo lo que tendría que pasar si hubiese sido peor sus heridas.

La pelinegra entonces soltó un suspiro –Por desgracia no hacía falta magia para curarte, yo quería estar a solas contigo unos momentos para curarte- con una sonrisa pícara dirigida al pelinegro.

-Creo será otro día- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Akeno, la cual se le vio un ligero sonrojo, pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La pelinegra miro repentinamente a los ojos a Itachi, sorprendiéndolo un poco –Itachi ¿Tú de verdad dejarías tus sueños a un lado por nosotros?- pregúnteme está.

En ese momento el pelinegro puso una cara de confusión – ¿A qué te refieres con dejar mis sueños?- pregunto tratando de saber a donde quería llegar la pelinegra.

-Hoy intentaste sacrificarte por nosotros, en otras palabras estabas abandonado tu sueño de recuperar tus recuerdos, me refiero a que si uno de nosotros está en peligro ¿Tu dejarías todo a un lado, incluso tu vida, para salvarnos?- contesto la pelinegra sorprendiendo a Itachi, con todo lo que dijo esta.

El pelinegro al principio no sabia que responder quedando un segundo en silencio –Si la situación lo requiere, mejor yo que mis compañeros- dijo tomando una voz un tanto seria –Creo que sería lo mejor- dijo luego dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la pelinegra.

Sin que los ambos se dieran cuenta, Rias estaba prestando atención a todo lo que decían, con lo último dicho esta decidió salir de la ducha envuelto en una toalla –Itachi ¿Creo que ya hablamos de ese tema? Acaso quieres que te castigue- dijo un tanto molesta por lo que hablaban.

-Pero Rias-san- dijo tratando de protestar el pelinegro –Además yo soy solo un peón, la pieza más débil, sería mejor mi sacrificio, después de todo esa es su función en el ajedrez, según se- dijo exponiendo su supuesta función.

-¡Itachi ya cállate!- Grito la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a su siervo –¿Crees que por ser un peón, simplemente estas para sacrificarte- Pregunto la pelirroja a su siervo, este en ese momento no supo que responder –Entre las Evil Piece el peón tiene la habilidad "Promoción" eso significa que pude promoverse a cualquiera de la otras piezas, ya sea una Torre, un caballo o una Reina y es capaz de usar su poder, exceptuando al rey claro- Explico la pelirroja, dejando sorprendido a Itachi.

-¿Puedo hacer eso?- pregunto mirando fijamente a Rias –Entonces puedo ocupar la fuerza de la Torre o la velocidad del Caballo- dijo entendiendo un poco lo que había dicho Rias.

-Para eso debes avanzar hacia el territorio enemigo, una vez allí puedes promoverte a una de las piezas ya mencionadas- explico

-Así que puedo tener el poder de Akeno-san- dijo el demonio mirando a la pelinegra, la cual le sonrió.

-Si usas mi poder Itachi-kun- dijo Akeno acercando a su oído –Tendrás que pagar un precio- soltó haciendo estremecer Itachi y sonrojarlo un poco.

Rias solo soltó un suspiro –Eso no es cierto, si te autorizo, puedes usar ese poder libremente- explico mientras miraba a su amiga, la cual había puesto el brazo lastimado entre sus enormes senos, lo que provoco un cierto enojo en la demonio carmesí –Bien Akeno, creo que debes irte, ya es tarde y debes asistir a la academia en la mañana-

-No es justo que tú quieras a Itachi-kun para ti sola- dijo mirando maliciosamente a su amiga –Yo también quiero disfrutar un poco de él-

Ante lo dicho por su amiga, Rias se sonrojo un poco y se puso un tanto nerviosa –Cla-Claro que no- dijo dándose vuelta para evitar que noten el sonrojo.

-Entonces, deja que Itachi-kun se mude conmigo- soltó la propuesta la pelinegra, la cual tomo por sorpresa a sus acompañantes –Después de todo, no creo que sea conveniente que viva para siempre en el club-

Pero ante eso Rias simplemente sonrió –Creo que ya es tarde para eso Akeno, ya que mañana se mudara a un departamento que yo le conseguí cerca de aquí- dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención al pelinegro.

-P-Pero Rias-san, no creo eso es demasiado- dijo parándose sorprendido el pelinegro.

-No hay problema con eso, tal como en la escuela, mi familia tiene una gran influencia en la ciudad y estuve estos días tratando de encontrar un buen apartamento para ti- dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba a su siervo.

Itachi vio bajo ante lo que le había dicho la pelirroja –Rias-san ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?- Pregunto Itachi sorprendiendo a Rias -Hasta ahora solo he desobedecido a todo lo que me ha ordenado, creo que no merezco to…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que, la pelirroja le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-No digas eso, eres uno de mis siervos y a pesar de que eres un tanto rebelde, son cosas que les he dado a todos, no puedo dejarte afuera a ti también- Explico Rias con una sonrisa al pelinegro –Bien creo que ya es hora de dormir, nos veremos mañana Akeno- dijo saliendo de la habitación para vestirse la pelirroja.

-Adiós Bochou- dijo Akeno despidiéndose de su amiga –Bien Itachi, nos veremos mañana- dijo saliendo también de la habitación para dirigirse a su respectivo hogar.

Itachi solo suspiro al encontrase solo en la oficina "Todo esto está pasando tan rápido, no es fácil acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida" dijo recostándose en el sofá, y comenzar a cerrar los ojos –Creo dormiré aquí por hoy- se dijo mientras se acomodaba allí.

Pasado algunos minutos, el pelinegro fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, Itachi sentía que estaba cayendo desde muchos metros de altura, tantos, que después de algunos minutos no parecía estar cerca de tocar suelo, él simplemente se dejó llevar, hasta que de la nada callo en un lago, por la velocidad de la caída se había hundido mucho, con algo de esfuerzo pudo subir a la superficie para tomar, al estar fuera del agua vio que estaba rodeado por dos paredes gigantes de roca, y que no había posibilidad de llegar a ninguna orilla, agregando que era de noche, y había una luna llena en el cielo –Tendré que nadar hacia alguno de los dos lados- se dijo mientras hacía lo propio, y se puso a nadar hacia donde estaba la luna para así tener algo de luz en su recorrido.

Las brazadas parecían eternas, el pelinegro sentía como que había nadado durante horas y solo avanzo lo suficiente como para salir del lugar estrecho donde se encontraba y pasar a una extensión en el cual tenía orillas más accesibles, por esto se dirigió hacia una de estas orillas, la tubo que escalar un poco para lograr llegar a la cima, de allí observo el paisaje que tenía el cual era muy bello –Sin dudas es un lindo paisaje con la luz de la luna- dijo contemplando esté, pero al hacerlo, noto algunos surcos en el agua, Itachi los siguió con la vista y a la vez comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se dirigían los mismos.

Luego de caminar unos cientos de metros, logro divisar a la distancia una pequeña canoa parada en el otro lado de la costa, cerca de lo que parasita la entrada de una caverna, en el cual ingresaba 2 personas dentro de la misma "¿Que pasara allí?" pensó mientras se agachaba para ocultarse en la maleza "Debo ir a ver, tal vez me encuentre algo interesante" se dijo mentalmente mientras despegaba sus alas de demonio y con el cuidado de que no fuera detectado voló hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Itachi descendió cuidadosamente, al ver el interior de la caverna se denoto que estaba levemente iluminada "Tal vez pueda ver averiguar algo sobre mi pasado aquí adentro" Pensó empezando a ingresar dentro de la misma "Itachi" se escuchó dentro de su mente, era como si lo estuvieran llamando "Itachi, Itachi despierta" se volvió a escuchar, pero en ese momento la entrada se empezó a estirar y desaparecer en un torbellino, dejando de nuevo en caída libre al pelinegro.

-Déjemelo a mí, Bochou- se escuchó mientras parando su caída y ahora parecía flotar en un espacio oscuro "Despierta" se encuco y de la nada sintió que caía nuevamente, golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso, provocando que volviera al mundo real.

-Ay Ay- dijo sobándose la cabeza por el dolor, para luego notar que tanto Rias, como Koneko estaban junto él – ¿Por qué despiertas así Koneko-chan?- se quejó el pelinegro viendo a la albina

-No te despertabas- dijo simplemente la albina alejándose de la situación.

Rias se acercó a su sirviente caído, esta se puso de cuclillas para estas a la misma altura que él –Itachi será mejor que recojas tus cosas, ya es momento de conocer tu nuevo hogar- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

 **Unos minutos después...**

En un edificio cerca del parque, dentro de uno de sus departamentos, un círculo rojo apareció en medio de esté, apareciendo de la nada Rias e Itachi, este último cargando la mochila que tenía ese fatídico día que fue asesinado, la primera impresión del pelinegro fue de asombro, se trataba de un departamento de 2 ambientes, cocina, baño, una sala de estar con un sofá, un televisor de pantalla plana, entre otras cosas, además tenía un ventanal que a su vez daba a un balcón que tenía una buena vista del parque dos dormitorio, uno tenía una cama para uno, además dentro de este tenía un vestidor y el otro era un dormitorio más pequeño, que tenía también una cama para uno, el mismo era para visitas si las llegaba a tener en todo caso y por ultimo tenía un baño bastante amplio con bastantes comodidades -¿Y bien que te parece?- Pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro.

-Rias-san, esto es enorme ¿No cree que es demasiado?- pregunto el pelinegro bastante mirando impresionado las proporciones de su nuevo hogar –Sin dudas no merezco tal esto- Dijo mirando un segundo al piso, pero sin previo aviso Rias lo tomo nuevamente de la cabeza y lo acerco hacia sus prominentes pechos.

-Claro que te lo mereces- dijo simplemente mientras abrazaba a su siervo –Bien, debo irme las clases están por comenzar, aquí tienes las llaves y trata de no llegar tarde - dijo con una sonrisa separándose de Itachi, y dándole las llave de la puerta de entrada, mientras se dirigía hacia el centro de la sala y desaparecía en un círculo mágico.

Itachi en ese momento quedo solo en su nuevo apartamento, esté empezó a recorrerlo y acomodando ciertas cosas en su lugar, como la ropa en los armarios, el pergamino de su primer trabajo que atesoraba tanto, lo coloco en la caja de metal en el cual lo trajo y lo puso en una en una pequeña mesa que tenía en la sala, pero mientras hacía estas cosas sintió un escalofríos en su espina, sus instintos le decían que esa sensación venia del parque, rápidamente se dirigió al balcón y de allí observo tres figuras en el centro de esté, mas precisamente en una fuente -¿Issei?- dijo despacio, pero luego al ver más detenidamente vio que estaba siendo atacado –¡Es un ángel caído!- dijo saliendo a correr hacia las escaleras, "Esto es malo, debo darme prisa" dijo acelerando el paso.

El pelinegro corrió hasta el parque, con gran velocidad, cuando llego lo único que vio fue al ángel caído marchándose del lugar y al castaño cayendo de rodillas como rindiéndose – ¡Issei-kun!- dijo corriendo hacia su compañero caído en el agua -¿Estas bien?- pregunto viendo que su ropa estaba bañada en sangre.

-Itachi-san no pude ayudarla- dijo lamentándose con algunas lágrimas en los ojos –Tengo que salvarla- se dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Issei cálmate, vamos tenemos que ir club, allí Rias sabrá que hacer- tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero, pero este simplemente acepto y ambos partieron hacia allí.

Algunos minutos después, ambos se encontraban en el club del ocultismo, Issei se encontraba parado delante de Rias, la cual le dio una bofetada al castaño -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? No significa no- dijo regañando a su sirvo –Debes olvidarte de ella, ahora eres miembro del clan Gremory-

-Entonces libérame de tu clan… Lo are por mi cuenta- Pidió el castaño a su ama-

-Sabes que no hay manera- Respondió negativamente Rias

-Pero solo soy un peón para ti ¿No?- recrimino el castaño -¿Cuál es la diferencia en que falte un pequeño pedazo en tu grupo?- dijo, pero esto saco de las casillas a Rias.

-¡Calla de una vez!- dijo muy molesta la pelirroja, sorprendiendo la reacción de está al castaño –Issei, ya se lo he dicho a Itachi ayer cuando volvimos, entre las Evil Piece el peón tiene la habilidad "Promoción" eso significa que pude promoverse a cualquiera de la otras piezas, ya sea una Torre, un caballo o una Reina y es capaz de usar su poder - Explico nuevamente la pelirroja –Si un maestro, avanza su peón hacia el territorio enemigo, puede promocionar su peón a cualquier pieza que no sea el rey- dijo cerrando la explicación

-Está diciendo que puedo tener los mismos poderes que todos aquí- comento el castaño un tanto sorprendido.

En eso entro Akeno a la habitación, pero la pelirroja no le dio mucho caso -Si avanzas al territorio enemigo con éxito… Como una Iglesia por ejemplo- concluyo la heredera del Clan Gremory –Y déjame hablar de tu Sacred Gear-

-Multiplica mis fuerza ¿No?- se adelantó Issei –Hoy… el ángel caído me lo dijo- dijo recordando lo que le conto Reynare sobre su Sacred Gear.

 **Flashback…**

Issei se encontraba al borde de la fuente del parque, en el cual minutos antes había estado con Asia, pero unos pocos minutos después apareció el ángel caído Reynare. El castaño había activado su Sacred Gear para pelear contra el ángel caído, la cual tenía una lanza de luz en su mano, para defender a Asia, que estaba detrás del él, pero una vez que el arma apareció en el brazo del castaño, la pelinegra simplemente soltó una risa –Estaba preocupada al principio, pero es un poco critico dos veces- dijo la pelinegra mirando a su enemigo.

-¿Dos veces?- pregunto confundido el castaño.

-También conocido como la mano dragón- pasó a explicar Reynare, mirando el guante de Issei –Multiplica tu poder temporalmente- dijo, sorprendiendo un poco a Issei.

-¿Multiplica mi poder?- se preguntó aun confundido el castaño.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

Issei solo mi bajo por lo que había recordado, además de lo que había pasado después, -Recuerda- simplemente dijo la pelirroja tomando la mejilla del castaño –El Sacred Gear se mueve de acuerdo a la voluntad del usuario… Lo más fuerte es tu voluntad, más para que tu Sacred Gear funcione para ti- aconsejo la pelirroja mirando directo a los ojos al castaño quedo un poco confundido.

-El poder… de mi… Voluntad- dijo entrecortadamente Issei tratando de entre lo que le dijo su presidenta.

Rias se fue separando del castaño, en eso Akeno se fue acercando a está y de una manera muy discreta le susurro algo al oído de la pelirroja, cuando termino de escuchar lo que la pelinegra tenía que decirle, Rias asintió y de inmediato se fue dirigiendo al centro de la sala –Un mensaje repentino ha parecido, Akeno y yo estaremos a fuera un momento-

-Pero Bochou, no hemos terminado de hablar- Dijo Issei tratando de detener a la pelirroja.

Ante esto Rias solo se giró hacia el castaño –Recuerda esto: Incluso si eres un peón promovido, un ángel caído no es tan estúpido como para ser derrotado por una sola pieza- concluyo la pelirroja formándose un círculo rojo debajo de está y desapareciendo en ese mismo instante.

-Ya lo sé Bochou- simplemente dijo el castaño, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Te vas entonces- dijo Kiba observando a Issei.

-Sí y no trates de detenerme- dijo con voz seria el castaño.

-Serás asesinado- comento el rubio.

-Incluso si muero, voy procurar que Asia escape- dijo con mucha decisión en su voz.

Itachi observa callado la escena, pero lo último que dijo llamo su atención –Sería una buena solución… Yo también iré Issei- dijo dirigiendo junto al castaño.

-¿Por qué tú? Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto- dijo el castaño volteando hacia el pelinegro que se dirigía junto a él.

-Esa monja tiene como amo a la ángel caído que me asesino, con solo eso tengo una buena razón para ir y tal vez me encuentre con el ángel caído que casi me mata por segunda vez, con esa son dos y por ultimo esas dos veces fueron porque intente salvarte, no dejare que mi sacrificio sea en vano- dijo colocando junto al castaño-

-Ambos son imprudentes- comento el rubio observando a ambos.

-¡Cállate chico bonito!- grito Issei a Kiba, pero luego observo que el caballero tenía su espada en su cintura.

-Me voy contigo- dijo el caballero con decisión –Bochou reconoció la iglesia como territorio enemigo… Naturalmente, existe la opción de mí mismo y posiblemente la de que otros me ayuden-

Issei en ese momento miro a Koneko que estaba también con su rostro serio –Koneko-chan ¿Tú también?- pregunto a la albina.

-No confió en ti solo- simplemente dijo la albina.

En los alrededores de la iglesia, se encontraba sobre un árbol la ángel caída Mittel, la cual parecía estar muy aburrida – ¡Ah, aburro! ¿Por qué tengo que estar al asecho?- soltó la Loli rubia, pero su aburrimiento fue interrumpido por un resplandor rojo, al ver detenidamente se dio cuenta que era un círculo mágico, del cual salieron Rias y Akeno –Vaya, vaya- dijo dando un salto desde la rama en la que se encontraba –Soy conocida como la ángel caído, Mittel- se presentó de una manera un tanto infantil la rubia.

-Oh, vaya que delicia- simplemente soltó Akeno, con la mano en su mejilla.

-Por lo tanto mis esclavos te ha puesto en alerta- soltó la pelirroja observando a la ángel caído con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –Supongo que debes tenernos miedo-Se mofo un la pelirroja de su enemiga.

-No en realidad, simplemente no queremos que la ceremonia sea interrumpida- Soltó Mittel con una sonrisa confiada.

-Oh, lo siento, pero nuestros niños muy entusiastas han acabado tu camino- dijo Akeno, refiriéndose a sus demás compañeros que iban en camino.

La cara confiada de la ángel caído cambio remotamente a una se total sorpresa – ¡Eeew ¿En serio?!- soltó totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí, están entrando por el camino de adelante- Dijo la pelinegra.

Eso hiso sacar de sus casillas a Mittel – ¡Maldición! ¡Pensé que estarían escondidos en los alrededores!- Dijo muy molesta la rubia que pisaba fuerte el piso por el enojo –Bueno, no importa… No hay cantidad de infantería que pueda penetrar nuestra defensa – dijo tranquilizándose un poco –Después de todo el verdadero peligro son ustedes dos, chicas- dijo volteándose a mirar ambas.

-Pierdes el aliento, ellos no están con nosotros- dijo la pelirroja, lo cual tomo otra vez por sorpresa a la rubia.

-Solo un señuelo ¿Eh?- soltó la rubia, pero luego empezó a reír infantilmente –No importa, como dije anteriormente, nuestras defensas son impenetrables y además serán bien recibidos- dijo la rubia con una mirada un tanto sínica, esto hiso que tanto Rias como Akeno pongan un rostro serio.

En el frente de la iglesia, Issei, Kiba, Koneko e Itachi estaban escondidos en las malezas para no ser detectados por las defensas de los ángeles caídos –Que intenso sentimiento de matar- Comento el castaño escondido, mirando la iglesia.

-Hay un montón de sacerdotes aquí- Agrego Kiba que estaba detrás de un árbol.

Itachi se encontraba junto con Koneko, escondido en unos arbustos –Sin dudas esto será difícil- Comento el pelinegro.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Issei con una sonrisa, mirando a sus tres compañeros.

-Somos amigos después de todo- Dijo Kiba, mirando con una sonrisa a Issei –Además, los ángeles caídos no son aficionado a los sacerdotes… Podría decirse que los odian- dijo cambiando de repente su expresión a una seria.

-¿Kiba?- pregunto Issei a su compañero por el repentino cambio de humor de esté, pero en ese preciso instante Koneko se puso de pie y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta de la Iglesia.

Todos la siguieron hasta las escaleras –Estoy segura de que saben que estamos aquí- advirtió Koneko, pero después vio hacia el cielo, allí se empezó a formar lo que parecía una barrera que distorsionaba la realidad –Un ángel caído- dijo está entrecerrando los ojos.

Todos miraron la punta de la torre de la iglesia, allí se encontraba un ángel caído con una gabardina marrón y un sombrero del mismo color –Pero que tenemos aquí, un puñado de pequeños demonios- dijo formando una lanza de luz –Ustedes sí que serán un molestia si los dejamos avanzar- dijo lanzando su arma al lugar donde estaba todo el grupo, pero antes de que toque el suelo Itachi la destruyo con su espada Totsuka –Oh, pero si eres tu- dijo el ángel reconociendo al pelinegro.

Itachi miraba con una cara seria a su rival –Issei, Kiba, Koneko sigan yo me encargare de él- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás con él?- pregunto Kiba a su compañero espadachín.

-No se preocupen por mí, vallase- dijo desplegando sus alas poniéndose a volar velozmente, atacando a Dohnaseek, el cual formó una lanza de luz, para protegerse de la estocada de la espada Totsuka de Itachi, las chispas volaron por los aires iluminado los rostros de ambos enemigos.

Ambos aterrizaron sobre el techo de la iglesia –Valla, con que ese era el Sacred Gear de esa vez- dijo el ángel caído, reconociendo el arma de energía llameante –Con ella mataste a Semyazza y creo que sería justo que yo vengo su muerte- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Itachi.

El pelinegro veía serio al ángel caído –Así es con ella maté tu compañero, pero eso no fue todo…- dijo llamando la atención a su atacante –Con ella selle su alma en su interior, y también absorbió su poder, por lo tanto se hiso más fuerte- explico el pelinegro.

-¿Sellaste su alma?- dijo confundido el ángel caído.

-Así es y creo que sería justo que lo acompañes por toda la eternidad- dijo lanzándose nuevamente al ataque el pelinegro, chocando las armas una vez más.

Koneko aprovecho la distracción del ángel caído para abrir la puerta de una patada, lo que le permitió a los demás ingresar al interior. Adentro de la iglesia se veían muchas cosas en mal estado, imágenes de santos rotas, cruces rotas –Que lugar tan horrible- comento Issei mirando todo a su alrededor.

De la nada una voz familiar se fue escuchando en el aire –Hey, Hey, Hey. Qué reunión ¡Estoy emocionado!- dijo el exorcista Freed entrando en escena, con la mano Izquierda vendada, por el corte que le había propinado Itachi.

-¡Freed!- Dijo Issei notando la desagradable presencia del exorcista.

El peliblanco se puso en medio del salón mirando a los tres demonios –Nunca pensé que habría un demonio que pudiera escapar, después de todo estoy enloqueciendo fuertemente, entonces dije que mataría a cada demonio la primera vez que los viera- dijo levantando los brazos y luego asiendo la seña de degollamiento en su cuello –Así que ya vez… Me estoy enojando mucho- dijo sacando de su gabardina negra una espada de luz y su pistola la que él llamaba Futsamata –Estoy enojado contigo maldito demonio por hacerme quedar mal- dijo el peliblanco levantando su arma hasta la altura de su cara, para luego lamerla de una manera un tanto perturbadora.

-¡¿Dónde está Asia?!- Grito el castaño.

-Ah, te refieres a esa estúpida hermana, esta allá en el pasillo de ceremonia subterráneo, debajo de aquella escalera- dijo con bastante detalle el exotista –Bueno no importa ya que nunca llegaras tan abajo-

-¡Sacred Gear!- grita Issei, haciendo aparecer el guante en su mano Izquierda, listo para enfrentar al exorcista.

En la cima del techo de la Iglesia, Itachi chocaba nuevamente con Dohnaseek, Itachi haciendo valer sus reflejo intento patear en la cara a su enemigo, pero con algo de fortuna el hombre de la gabardina logro esquivar el ataque, lo que no puedo evitar fue otro choque de armas, pero a la hora de separarse, el pelinegro pudo hacer un pequeño corte en el hombro derecho del ángel caído -¡Malnacido!- dijo con mucha rabia Dohnaseek, formando una nueva lanza de luz, además de la que ya tenía en su mano, lanzando ambas hacia el pelinegro, que con sus reflejos fue suficiente para esquivarlas. Pero esta vez Dohnaseek ataco primero, tomando una de las lanza de luz en el suelo, arremetiendo contra Itachi –Morirás en mis manos, sucio demonio- dijo mientras intentaba darle una estocada en el abdomen al pelinegro.

Itachi retrocedió un poco para evitar que la lanza lo alcanzara "Si logro atravesarlo, todo terminara" pensó dejando que se acerque un poco, el ángel caído, daba varias estocadas, esperando que alguna aunque sea rose a su enemigo, pero en la última estocada, para esquivar Itachi dio un salto, dejando en una mala posición a su rival, el demonio agarro su espada con ambas manos concentrando todo su peso en está y se dejó caer. Dohnaseek denoto las intenciones del pelinegro y clavando su lanza en el suelo pudo impulsarse hacia adelante, evitando por muy poco el golpe mortal, Itachi por otra parte dio su espada de lleno en el techo, el impacto fue tal que atravesó las tejas, dejando clavada su espada –Te salvaste por pura suerte- dijo Itachi mientras veía muy serio al ángel caído.

Dohnaseek apretó los dientes mientras se incorporaba nuevamente "Este no es el mismo demonio que enfrente la última vez, debo tener más cuidado, o de lo contrario, mi alma formara parte de esa espada" Pensó mirando el arma de Itachi –Muy bien demonio del clan Gremory ¿Estás preparado para morir?- pregunto amenazante el ángel caído esta vez formando un nuevo tipo de lanza de luz, era más larga que las que normalmente solía crear, tenía un hasta más alagada y una chuchilla curva más corta en la punta, parecido a un Naginata.

(NA: Un "Naginata" era un arma japonesa usada comúnmente por los samuráis, si quieren más información, les dejo la página de Wikipedia: wiki/Naginata)

Ante la creación del ángel caído Itachi no se podía quedar atrás –Veo que iras con todo…- dijo mirando primero al suelo, para luego levantar la vista y dejar ver dos ojos rojos, con tres tomoes negros en sus orbitas y un punto del mismo color en el medio –Pues yo también lo daré todo- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate-

 **Continuara…**

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

Si quieren que agregue algo o simplemente desean demostrar su apoyo a esta historia, dejen su Review.

Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Lucfiction se despide y nunca dejen de leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Fanficteros, aquí LucFiction con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que he llamado "Memorias", espero que les guste.**

 **Ha pasado más de un año de la última vez que actualice algo, la verdad es que no tenía tiempo para escribir o simplemente no me salían las palabras y la postergue tanto que se me olvido, pero bueno, aquí esto, aunque no de manera permanente, un poco más adelante tal vez.**

 **En referencia a la historia estuve viendo algunas cosas de la religión de verdad y tomare esas cosas para meterlas acá que creo que van a enriquecer bastante esta historia. Pero mientras tanto disfruten este capitulo**

 **Review:**  
 _ **Ibrahim Uchihav: Espero que te allá gustado el capítulo si lo leíste.**_

 _ **No pos dinosauri: Hola**_

 _ **alucard77: Bueno, con este tiempo largo que me tome tuve tiempo para analizar más la historia y meterle cosas nuevas, espero que te resulten más interesante más adelante. Gracias por dejar tu crítica constructiva**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Lo del harem todavía eso no lo decido bien, tal vez lo haga o tal vez no, más adelante veré, en lo que al sueño se refiere más adelante cimbrara mas sentido. Gracias por siempre estar comentando**_

 **Capítulo 8: Alas de Murciélago vs Alas de Cuervo**

La verdadera pelea en la terraza de la iglesia al fin daba inicio, Dohnaseek miro fijo al pelinegro, el cual había agarrado su espada con ambas manos a la espera de un movimiento por parte de su rival.

Un viento comenzó a soplar al mejor estilo anime, cuando ambos se dispararon hacia su oponente, ambas armas chocaron sacando chispas que iluminaron por un instante el lugar. Dohnaseek tenía buenos movimiento con el arma que poseía, este levanto la misma intenta tasajear a Itachi con la cuchilla, pero este con un simple movimiento hacia un lado le bastó para esquivar el golpe y seguir con su ataque, dándole una patada en el estómago al ángel caído, que lo envió algunos metro hacia atrás.

El ángel caído se tomó la parte golpeada, solo para después ver que Itachi seguía con su arremetida, que de un salto volvió a estrellar su espada contra el naginata, provocando que debajo de los pies de Dohnaseek se rompieran las tejas, haciendo que este a la ves pierda el equilibrio, aprovechando esa apertura, el pelinegro poniendo todo su peso en su arma, logro girar en aire, para asestarle otra patada, pero esta vez en la cabeza, como resultado, envió a volar a Dohnaseek fuera del techo.

En plena caída, el ángel de la gabardina extendió sus alas y levanto vuelo por encima de la iglesia, para luego mirar al pelinegro, tras darse cuenta de que no solo perdió el sombrero que tenía sino también noto que le salía sangre de uno de sus labios –Maldita basura, esa patada si me dolió, ahora pagaras- Dijo deshaciendo su arma en pequeñas luces a su alrededor –De esto por lo menos no saldrás ileso-

Itachi miro con atención la técnica que estaba por demostrar su rival, estaba a punto de salir a la carga otra vez, pero algo le decía que debía esperar – ¿Me lanzaras pequeñas lanzas de luz?- pregunto al ángel que solo lo miro con una cara confundida "Si es así mejor será que las esquive aquí, en el aire será más difícil" pensó mientras miraba manifestar pequeñas lanzas, casi del tamaño un kunai.

-¡Ahora muera Perra!- grito el Donhaseek mientras enviaba cientos de pequeñas lanzas hacia Itachi.

Al ver esto con el Sharingan, el pelinegro pudo predecir la trayectoria de gran mayoría de las cuchillas moviéndose hacia algún lugar seguro o de no ser posible eso, las destruía con su espada, en una de esas tantas con la espada esquivo una, pero sus ojos observaron, como otra igual venía detrás de esa, haciéndolo tener que mover su cabeza hacia un extremo para evitar que le atravesaran la misma, en el recorrido le corto un poco de pelo.

Esto llamo la atención a Dohnaseek, que detuvo el ataque "Parece que ahí está la apertura, un posible punto ciego, será mejor usarlo mejor con un factor sorpresa" pensó al mismo tiempo que todas las lanzas de luz volvían a formar su naginata –Vamos demonio, ven aquí- dijo mientras le hacia una seña con la mano.

Itachi simplemente entrecerró los ojos –Acaso me tomas por un idiota, es muy obvia la forma que me quieres hacer caer en tu trampa- mientras volvía a subir su espada en posición de guardia.

Esto solo provocó una risa en Dohnaseek –Crees que necesito hacer un truco barato para matarte, realmente eres un buen bromista- dijo mientras iba descendiendo y antes de toca el tejado, se lanzó hacia Itachi, que se posiciono para recibirlo, pero antes de que impacten el ángel golpeo las tejas del suelo, que al estar en bastante mal estado por su ataque, se rompió al impacto creando un agujero en el techo.

Itachi con su sharingan, observo que la única opción fiable era el aire, por lo cual salto ante que la grieta lo alcance "Maldición me puse en riesgo" se dijo mientras vio como el ángel caído arremetía nuevamente contra él.

Dohnaseek logro el objetivo de llevar a Itachi a un terreno que lo desfavorecía, el aire, al parecer aun no dominaba bien el vuelo, y aprovechando esta desventaja, lanzo continuos ataques con su arma, que a pesar que eran esquivado o bloqueados por el pelinegro, se le notaba que le costaba más el hacerlo, hasta que después de unos cuantos choques, una apertura apareció, el hombre de la gabardina con un movimiento ascendente de su hoja, logro levantar la defensa de Itachi, y con el mismo impulso que le había puesto a su arma giro en el aire y le conecto una patada en el mentón a su rival, que por inercia elevo un poco más su altura.

El ángel caído al dar su vuelta completa, cargo a toda velocidad teniendo la espalda descubierta de su enemigo a tiro –Hasta aquí llegaste mocoso- dijo apuntando su naginata a la espalda de Itachi.

Este, logro girar un poco su cabeza y vio al hombre de la gabardina cargando contra él "Tengo que hacer algo o seré historia" mientras trataba de encontrar la manera.

El tiempo parecía ir más lento, parecía que iban a cámara lenta, Dohnaseek ya cantaba victoria para sí, pero abrió grande los ojos cuando vio que la espada Totsuka de Itachi se dirigía directo a su rostro, tarde para simplemente esquivarla, tuvo que bloquearla haciendo girar su arma y golpeando la espada con el asta del naginata alterando su trayectoria, a pesar de eso el caído no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que había creado, siguió el ataque, pero ese pequeño segundo de vida que le dio esa acción le vasto al pelinegro para estabilizarse y lograr esquivar la arremetida de Dohnaseek arqueando la espalda para evitar el corte, una manera poco elegante para su gusto, pero estaba vivo.

Al estar ya fuera de peligro salir volando hacia su espada, agarrándola en el aire y devolviendo a tierra "Eso fue raro" pensó mientras miraba al ángel caído apretando los dientes.

La frustración que sentía el ángel caído era evidente – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- Pero el pelinegro no supo contestar

 _ **Escena retrospectiva…**_

El pelinegro miraba por su ojo derecho como Dohnaseek lo estaba por atravesar con su arma "Tengo que hacer algo o seré historia" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de salvarse.

Pero sin que dé la señal, su cuerpo dejo caer su espada "Que ocurrió" pensó, al mirar lo que había hecho, miro con su sharingan como el arma iba directo a la cara de su enemigo "Mi cuerpo actuó solo" se dijo cuando vio que Dohnaseek bloqueo la espada, dándole un segundo extra para reacción.

Concentrando todo su peso hacia un lado, logro girar un poco y arqueo su espalda para terminar de esquivar la embestida, después de eso, solo se concentró en buscar su principal arma "¿Acaso, mi cuerpo solo lo hiso por instinto?" Pero una vez que tuvo el arma en sus manos ya no importaba "No es momento de cuestionarse esas cosas, tengo que matarlo, por el bien de todos lo que están adentro" se dijo levantando su es espada.

 _ **Fin de escena retrospectiva…**_

Ambos estaban empezando a demostrar signos de cansancio, Itachi por el continuo desgaste de energía manteniendo su espada y por defender lo golpes de su enemigo, y Dohnaseek __por el derroche de su energía que había hecho con su ataque a gran escala y por algunos golpe que había recibido por parte de Itachi.

Para el pelinegro la mejor forma de terminar esto era hacerlo rápido y ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

Por su parte el hombre de la gabardina, ideo otro plan, dividió su naginata en dos lanzas medianas de luz "Esto será todo" Se dijo mientras arremetía contra el pelinegro, en la mitad del camino, lanzo una de sus lanzas de luz directo hacia Itachi.

Este vio con claridad la trayectoria que tomaría la lanza y ese fue el punto de partida para su ataque, para sorpresa de su rival, Itachi levanto vuelo directo contra él, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo al hombre de gabardina, movió su lanza de luz en la posición justa para que en el momento, con un solo movimiento podría al fin apuñalar al pelinegro, cuando ambos estaban por impactar, este hiso su jugada, impulso la lazan de luz como para que con el impacto, aunque el pelinegro lo bloqueara con su espada, con la aceleración que llevaban ambos, superaría su defensa y la lanza de luz se clavaría justo en el pecho de Itachi

Pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando vio que el pelinegro, no solo no bloqueo el golpe, sino que balanceo su espada contra el cuerpo de Dohnaseek "¡Es un ataque suicida!" Pensó, mientras miraba horrorizado como la espada de Itachi se dirigía hacia él, en mismo instante, algo se clavó en la lanza de luz, al mirar vio que el pelinegro había puesto su mano delante del arma enemiga y con el impulso que llevaba está, hiso girar a la pareja de enemigos. Al girar, Itachi llevo su espada hacia el cuerpo del ángel caído, cortando al estómago de este, aunque sin penetrarlo, dejando tras de sí un profundo corte, al cual el cuerpo de Dohnaseek respondió, haciendo que escupirá sangre.

El mismo impulso que llevan provocó que Itachi se quedara volando arriba y Dohnaseek se estrellara contra el techo de la iglesia, el pelinegro sintió en ese momento un dolor inenarrable, que era provocado por el corte en su mano –Era la única manera de terminar rápido esto- se dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Dohnaseek, apenas pudo sentarse ya que el corte le causaba tal dolor que pensó que tan vez sería mejor morir-Hijo… de Perra- solo pudo decir mientras vea bajar a Itachi y pararse en frente de él, pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

El hombre de la gabardina se puso de rodillas, con la mirada bien fijamente a Itachi –Pásese que me ganaste maldito demonio- dijo mientras miraba con una sonrisa desafiante al pelinegro –Acaba rápido con esto, así veré a Semyazza- dijo agachando cabeza.

Itachi vio con malos ojos esta actitud, cuando de la nada el ángel caído formo una lanza de luz y se disponía aclarársela – ¡No te das por vencido de una vez!- grito dándole una patada giratoria en la herida de su estómago, haciendo que se arrodille nuevamente del dolor –Morirás aquí y ahora- dijo levantando su espada con la intención de cortarle la cabeza.

Pero un ruido a vidrios rotos y un resplandor rojo lo sacaron de concentración, viendo como todo el bosque se llenaba se una luz intensa, esa distracción fue aprovechada por Dohnaseek que formo una nueva lanza de luz, que balanceo hacia Itachi, que con un rápido reflejo salto hacia atrás.

El demonio, cuando toco el suelo, observo como una cuchilla de luz vía directo hacia él, un movimiento de su espada fue suficiente, para bloquearla, que cuando vio quito de camino la primera cuchilla, observo como otra cuchilla venia en su dirección ocultada por la anterior, para su desgracia el sharingan predecía la trayectoria, pero su cuerpo no respondía a tiempo, y solo vio como la cuchilla se clavó en un costado de su pecho, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos y posteriormente callera de rodillas

La risa del ángel caído se escuchaba a varios metros de distancia, sin dudas su mente no estaba en buen estado después de esta pelea – ¡Al Finnn! ¡Te llegara la muerte maldito bastardo, me causaste demasiados problemas!- Dijo mientras formaba una lanza de luz que iba arrastrando por el piso.

Itachi escupía sangre mientras solo veía que su enemigo se acercaba de manera amansadora, con algunas fuerzas que le quedaba tomo su espada y cargo contra el ángel caído, que solo desvió el ataque de la espada su lanza y le propino una patada en entrepierna a Itachi y luego un golpe en la nariz para mandarlo al suelo.

Ya postrado, solo podía lamentarse, sus últimas fuerzas se fueron con esa patada baja, su espada había desaparecido, así que solo podía esperar que algo lo salve, veía que Dohnaseek se ponía sobre el apuntando su lanza de luz al centro de sus ojos.

-Te llego la hora basura- Dijo mientras alzaba la lanza para darle impulso, cuando de la nada, no podía mover su cuerpo, aunque trataba de bajarla, pero le era inútil, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía clavado tres estacas gigantes en su cuerpo -¿Qué brujería es esta?- dijo para luego los ojos de Itachi que en ese momento estaban mirándolo fijamente – ¿Una ilusión?

Al mismo tiempo, como podía, el pelinegro salió de la zona de peligro observando a un estático Dohnaseek y que de la nada sentía nuevas energías "Esta nueva energía ¡Es mi oportunidad!" se dijo mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad y cargaba contra el ángel caído, al llegar le dio un zurdazo en la herida del estómago de su enemigo con la mayor fuerza que podía, esto provocó que Dohnaseek escupiera sangre y se liberara de la ilusión.

El golpe había dejado adolorido de nuevo al ángel -¡Maldita Basura!- grito mientras creaba una lanza de luz nuevamente, pero Itachi se le adelanto y le devolvió el favor, dándole una patada en la entrepierna, causando un grito agonizante de parte del de la gabardina, que estaba muy mal trecha.

Dohnaseek se tomó la parte afectada mientras retrocedía, al levantar la vista vio que el pelinegro formo nuevamente su espada naranja, la arremetida final había comenzado cuando Itachi corrió hacia el ángel y dio un salto para tomar altura, para luego dejarse caer con todo su peso sobre Dohnaseek, clavando en el estómago la espada y por la fuerza del impacto, el techo que yacía muy mal trecho, cedió y ambos cayeron al interior de la _Iglesia._

 _ **Minutos antes…**_

En el interior de la Iglesia, Koneko había traído arrastrando a Reynare que había robado el Sacred Gear de Asia, lo que provocó su muerte, todo esto para aumentar su propio poder y luego de arduo combate con Issei, esta fue derrotada.

La nekomanta llevo a la ángel caído en cuesto ante su Presidenta, que la miraba con una mirada asesina, no se denotaba ni una pisca de piedad –Así que aquí estas ángel caído- mirando directo a los ojos –¿Supongo que estos eran tus amigas?- dijo Rías dejando caer dos plumas negras frente a Reynare.

La ángel caído sonrió al ver solo 2 plumas –Parece que les falta uno, lo que significa que Dohnaseek aún está vivo- dijo teniendo una leve sonrisa –Y parece que todavía te falta uno de tus sirvientes- dijo notando que hacia falta la presencia de Itachi.

Ante este comentario Rías giro un poco la cabeza, observando a su caballo y su torre – ¿Dónde está Itachi?- pregunto la pelirroja empezando a preocuparse.

Kiba dio un paso al frente –Itachi-San fue a pelear solo con ese ángel caído- soltó el rubio recordando la última vez que lo vio-

Rías apretó el puño un, para luego mirar a Akeno -¡Ve a ver si Itachi está bien!- ordeno la pelirroja, cuando Akeno estaba por salir de la Iglesia, se escuchó como el techo se rompió y del caían dos cuerpo, uno tenía alas de con plumas negras y estaba atravesado por una espada naranja, el otro tenía el uniforme de la academia Kouh muy ensangrentada y tenía alas de murciélago, Rías al verlo de inmediato lo reconoció -¡Itachi!- grito mientras veían caer a ambos y golpearse contras los bancos que estabas debajo de ellos levantando una nube de polvo.

Rápidamente Akeno y Kiba fueron hacia donde había caído el pelinegro, este respiraba de una manera entre cortada y acelerada y de su pecho brotaba sangre que salpicaba el piso – ¡Itachi-San resiste! Pronto te sacaremos de aquí- Dijo el rubio mientras ponía en sus hombro uno de los brazos del pelinegro y lo levantaba.

Itachi apenas abrió los ojos, solo para ver que todos estaban bien y que al parecer ganaron, pero luego su visión se dirigió hacia donde había caído Dohnaseek –Allí- Dijo señalando a Kiba para que lo lleves, este sin protestar, lo hiso.

-Itachi, estas mal herido, necesitas que te curemos- dijo Akeno, pero se sorprendió cuando Itachi tomo la espada que se hallaba en el cuerpo que parecía ya sin vida del ángel que había enfrentado, al sacar la espada se vio que el alma de Dohnaseek ahora era parte de la espada.

Reynare solo vio cómo su última esperanza era destruida, por aquel mismo mucha que echó a perder su misión de matar a Issei –Parece que tu correrás el mismo destino- Dijo Rías con una voz ,esta vez, llena de furia, llamando la atención de la ángel caído –Esto es por lastimas a mis lindo sirvientes- dijo mientras concentraba energía de destrucción en su mano.

Pero Akeno noto una presencia rara se acercaba -¡Bochou Cuidado!- Grito la pelinegra arrojándose sobre su Rey alejándose del lugar.

En ese instante una figura, cayó en el centro de la iglesia, alzando una nueve de polvo, Kiba dejo a Itachi recostado contra un silo y convoco una nueva espada, Koneko estaba en guardia, Issei solo estaba tirado en el piso impresionado.

Tanto Rías como Akeno se incorporaron y vieron a la figura recién llegada, este saco sus alas y disipo el polvo, dejando ver que era un ángel Caído, tenía una armadura Negra que le cubría el pecho, tenía las piernas cubiertas también con armadura y debajo cota de malla, en las articulaciones de la armadura tenia picos, en su espalda tenía un capa negra que hacia juego con la armadura del mismo color y por ultimo solo se veía la boca y el mentón el resto era ocultado por una sombra que era producida por una capucha que era una extensión de la capa y en la cintura, amarrado a un cinturón tenía una espada totalmente que desprendía cualquier cosa menos buenas vibras.

El ángel caído miro de Reojo a Reynare que estaba aterrada por quien tenía en su presencia –Te espera un castigo por todo esto Reynare-san- dijo con una voz oscura que no desprendía ninguna emoción.

El ángel caído solo temblaba ante el solo tono de su voz –Si… Asrael-Sama-.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, decidí no escribir la pelea que tuvieron los demás ya que quería concentrarme puramente en Itachi vs Dohnaseek, ya que el resto sabes por donde va.**

 **Como siempre si quieren que agregue algo, mostrar su apoyo o dejar una crítica constructiva, déjenlo en los Review.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, soy LucFiction y nunca dejen de leer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Fanficteros, aquí LucFiction con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que he llamado "Memorias", espero que les guste.**

 **Bueno gente, aquí he vuelto, otra larga espera, pero no como la anterior y tal vez actualice una vez al mes, algunas de las historias, así para no abandonarlas. Me estoy dedicando a esta en particular, porque se ocurrieron varias cosas para esta en particular, las demás veré cuando las actualizo.**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 9: Dos Encapuchados y una Cita**

Todos los demonios miraron al recién llegado, sus alas negras tapaba cualquier luz que estuviera detrás de él. El miedo se denotaba claramente en el rostro de Reynare que estaba arrodillada detrás del ángel caído que ella había identificado como Asrael. Rías se incorporó y lo observo -¿Quién eres ángel Caído?- dijo mirando directamente a su rostro tratando de reconocer si era algún ángel caído conocido, pero no pudo identificar ningún rasgo además de su boca y su mentón.

El hombre de la armadura negra se giró hacia Rías y la miro fijamente, ante esto la pelirroja sintió el frio corriendo por su espalda, al igual que su compañera Akeno que a la vez sintió como se le revolvía el estómago y a la vez tenía unas intensas ganas de vomitar "Lo único que siento en él, es muerte" pensó la pelirroja mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Rías Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory y hermana del actual Satán Lucifer, doy por hecho que estos son tus sirvientes- dijo mirando a todos los integrantes de la nobleza de la pelirroja, que los que podían estaban en guardia, esperando la orden de su rey para atacar.

-Si los tocas, juro que…- trato de amenazar la pelirroja, pero fue interrumpida.

-No tengo intensiones de comenzar una nueva guerra, y por eso estoy aquí- Dijo volviendo a mirar a la demonio –Me presento, mi nombre es Asrael, conocido por muchos como el "Ángel de la Muerte", he venido para evitar que, por estos hechos que se han cometido estos días, deriven en una nueva guerra entre facciones- termino diciendo Asrael.

"Ángel de la Muerte, he leído ese nombre antes" Pensó mientras trataba de recordar en donde lo había leído –Ellos atacaron primero en territorio Gremory, si comienza una guerra, será por su culpa- dijo poniendo una cara muy seria a pesar de que su instinto le decía que huyeran de ahí.

Reynare en el piso, escucho lo que decía la pelirroja, lo que provoco –Maldita Perra, sino hubieras intervenido, reviviendo a ese humano, no tendríamos que llegar a este punto- dijo elevando el tono de voz y mostrando una cara llena odio.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Asrael volteándose hacia Reynare, que pronto retrocedió –Vete ahora mismo hacia los cuarteles de Grigory, allí Azazel tendrá un castigo listo para ti- Dijo con mucha firmeza en su voz, Reynare intento de armarse de valor para protestar, pero cuando vio que Asrael tenía la mano en el mango de su espada, la sangre se le helo y abrió un portar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Si ese ángel caído vuelve a entrar en territorio Gremory, juro que no habrá piedad alguna- dijo observando como la pelinegra entraba en el portal y desaparecía de la vista de todos.

Asrael al ver que Reynare ya estaba del otro lado, volvió a mirar al grupo –Prometo que si alguna vez ella vuelve a causar problemas, yo mismo tomare su alma- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –También como gesto de buena fe- dijo metiendo su mano en su túnica negra y saco un pequeño frasco, que dentro de él tenía un líquido rojo –Sera mejor que lo curen o no resistirá mucho más- señalando a Itachi que tenía la respiración muy entre cortada y una gran pérdida de sangre.

Fue avanzando en dirección hacia el demonio herido -¡NO DEES UN PASO MÁS!- Dijo Rías cargando energía de la destrucción, al mismo tiempo que Kiba junto con Koneko se interponían entre el ángel caído e Itachi –No me importa empezar una guerra, no confió en ti, así que retrocede-

Un suspiro se escuchó en el aire, cuando Asrael, con el dedo mayor, destapo el pequeño frasco y lanzarlo sobre el pelinegro, Issei, que era el más cercano a Itachi, dio un salto para atrapar el artefacto, pero cuando estaba por tomarlo, un pequeño rayo de oscuridad, lo rompió derramando el líquido sombre las heridas de Itachi, lo que le causo un dolor más fuerte que cualquier lanza de luz que lo haya atravesado, soltando un grito desgarrador.

-¡Nooo¡- Dijo la pelirroja corriendo junto a Itachi, que apretaba los dientes, un rayo cayó donde estaba Asrael, pero este simplemente apareció unos metros atrás, mirando a Akeno que los había atacado con furia, Kiba apareció por arriba de esté con su espada de oscuridad, pero fue detenida fácilmente con una mano y absorbida dejando solo la empuñadura de la espada, Koneko intento golpearlo, pero simplemente golpeo el suelo, agrietándolo "Su velocidad es inconmensurable" Pensó Rías mientras veía que simplemente desaparecía a la vista.

Issei intento atacar con su Booster Gear, pero la paciencia del Ángel de la Muerte se acabó -¡Ya Basta!- Grito, sacando un poco su espada, lo que desato una gran ola de oscuridad, que provoco que Issei saliera volando, al igual que los otros, Rías cubría a Itachi para que no fuera arrastrado –Lo que le di fue una poción, para curarlo, en su estado no podría soportar un salto en el portal- Dijo finalmente guardando su espada de nuevo en la vaina.

Rías miro las heridas de Itachi y vio cómo se estaban cerrando a gran velocidad, incluso más si lo hubiese curado ella y Akeno juntas, volvió a mirar al encapuchado -¿Por qué lo ayudas?- Soltó la pelirroja no entendiendo.

-Lo que dije "Es un gesto de buena fe" pero insistieron en hacerlo difícil- Dijo mirando a los miembros de la nobleza de Rías que estaban incorporándose –Sera mejor que me retire, nos veremos luego, Princesa Carmesí, mándale mis saludos Sirzechs - Dijo abriéndose un portal debajo de él, comenzando a desaparecer.

La pelirroja solo miro confundida "¿Acaso ese ángel caído conoce a mi hermano?", se preguntó internamente, pero recobro la atención cuando su sequito se estaba incorporando –Akeno, será mejor que nos vallamos ahora- ordeno la pelirroja a su reina.

Akeno se terminó de incorporar, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa –Si, Bochou- dijo para simplemente dibujando un portal en el suelo para luego irse del lugar.

 **En Otro lugar…**

En la rivera de un rio, Itachi se estaba despertando poco a poco, levanto un poco la mirada para luego notar una caverna "Esa es la misma de mi sueño anterior" incorporándose para luego caminar letame hacia la entrada.

Se denotaba que adentro estaba encendió una hoguera, primero observo el perímetro de esta antes de adentrarse, al no ver nada raro dio uno cuantos pasos hacia adentro de la caverna, la luz se hacía más fuerte mientras más avanzaba, al llegar vio a alrededor del fuego vio cuatro figuras.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- se preguntó mientras observaba como una de las figuras le entregaba algo la persona que estaba delante.

De la nada se escuchó alguien detrás de él –Si quieres saber…- dijo la figura, haciendo que Itachi se diera vuelta bruscamente, pero lo único que noto fueron dos ojos rojos, con una rara figura en ellos –Primero cumple tu misión- Termino diciendo para luego taparle la visión a Itachi.

Este en un acto de reflejo, se despertó bruscamente, estaba sudado y respiraba pesadamente, luego de unos segundo así, recordó todo lo que había paso en la iglesia t rápidamente se levantó la remera y noto que todas las heridas estaban curadas.

-¿Que habrá sido ese dolor que sentí?- dijo tocando la zona en la que unas horas atrás había recibido una pequeña lanza de luz por parte del ángel caído Dohnaseek –Supongo que ahora no importa- dijo levantándose de la cama al notar por la ventana de la habitación ya comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos del sol.

 **Momentos después…**

Itachi se encontraba caminando por el interior de la academia, se le denotaba pensativo, esos sueños no parecían aleatorios, por el momento solo podía esperar, en ese momento se dirigía a la clase de matemática, en eso de la nada, sintió como uno brazos se enrollaban al suyo –Buenos Días Akeno-san- dijo identificando de inmediato a la pelinegra.

-Ara Ara, Itachi-Kun Buenos días- dijo dándole una sonrisa – ¿Te encuentras bien después de lo de anoche?-

-Si, ya me encuentro mejor, solo que mientras estaba inconsciente, sentí un dolor muy fuerte, en donde me hirieron- dijo notándose confundido porque en ningunas veces que lo curaron, no había sentido tal dolor.

La sonrisa de Akeno se fue convirtiendo de a poco en una cara más seria –Eso te lo explicara Rías en la reunión de hoy- dijo, dejando un poco confundido al pelinegro, pero decidió no preguntar más por ahora.

-Bien, supongo de deberíamos ir a clases ahora y luego hablaremos- dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por qué mejor no salteamos esta clase y paseamos un momento- dijo tomando del cuello a Itachi con su típica sonrisa, acercando bastante sus labios.

Esa acción hiso que algunos chicos a su alrededor apretaran los puños y dientes –Maldito chico bonito- dijeron casi al unísono todos.

-Creo que más tarde, si te place- dijo separándose un poco, para calmar el ambiente, que se había puesto bastante tenso entre todos los chicos, no por miedo a estos, sino más bien por las reprimendas escolares –Te parece si salimos a caminas después de la reunión- Dijo en voz baja, para que nadie más que Akeno escuchara.

Lo cual sorprendió de cierta forma a la pelinegra, pero iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad –Ara Ara, está bien, acepto tu cita- le dijo con su una sonrisa –Vallamos a clases- acompañando al pelinegro al salón.

Las horas de clases habían pasado bastante rápido para Itachi y cuando se dio cuenta ya se estaba dirigiendo al club del ocultismo junto Akeno y en camino se encontró con Kiba.

-Te vez bien después de lo de ayer Itachi-san- opino Kiba al ver a Itachi después de haber enfrentado a un ángel caído, sin ningún tipo de apoyo.

Itachi solo sonrió ante el cometario del rubio –Te debo las gracias por ayudarme a levantarme después de la caída- Agradeció Itachi mirando al rubio.

-No es nada, somos compañero, tu hubieras hacho lo mismo, además tu enfrentaste solo a ese ángel caído, eso sin dudas nos facilitó avanzar y salvar a Asia- Dijo notando cierto respeto en su voz.

-Ara Ara, sin dudas estas cumpliendo tu palabra Itachi-Kun- recordó Akeno, por las palabras que había dicho días atrás.

Mientras entraban a la sala de reunión, el pelinegro entonces recordó la frase que le había dicho a la reina "Si la situación lo requiere, mejor yo que mis compañeros", pero antes de que pudiera, alguien más lo hiso –Akeno no alientes a Itachi en eso- Dijo Rías esperando a los integrantes en su escritorio.

-Ara Ara, lo siento Bochou- dijo llevando su mano a su rostro y cerrando los ojos.

Luego de la presentación de Asia a sequito de Rías y hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Rías le explico que paso con él y el ángel de la Muerte –Él te curo- Dijo Rías.

-¿Pero por qué lo haría? Se supone que somos enemigos- Opino Issei, viendo a Itachi que se encontraba más pensativo que de costumbre.

Rías solo pudo soltar un suspiro –Eso tampoco lo entendemos Issei, pero por algo será- Dijo más confundida que el mismo Itachi –Sé que he escuchado el termino Ángel de la Muerte en algún lado, su nombre real es Asrael ¿Se te hace familiar Itachi?-

Solo negó con la cabeza –No, ni siquiera ese término- Dijo tratando de forzar su memoria, pero no era nada más que imposible –He tenido algunos sueños raros, pero en ninguno de ellos aparece alguien como él-

Esa explicación dejo sorprendida a Rías -¿Qué tipos de sueños?- pregunto curiosa.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, son como escenas raras, en uno de ellos, había alguien parado detrás de dos cadáveres y después me ataco y en el últimos estaban cuatro personas reunidas alrededor de un fuego-

A todos los dejo algo descolocados, intentando descifrar que significaba –Acaso pueden ser flash, que quedaron en tu memoria- opino Kiba.

-mmm… Tal sean escenas que debas interpretar- Dijo Akeno, tan confundida como el resto.

-Bien habrá tiempo para adivinar eso, Itachi, recién llego un encargo para ti- Dijo a Itachi sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Es el mismo al que remplazaste a Kiba- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Bien, creo sería bueno distraerme un poco- dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

Akeno, en un momento dibujo un círculo mágico, al cual el pelinegro ingreso –Estoy listo- Dijo Itachi dando su aprobación para dar el salto.

-Solo recuerda, si sientes algún dolor o sensación rara en donde te curaron, vuelve de inmediato ¿Entendido?- ordeno Rías, a lo cual Itachi, simplemente asintió y de inmediato se tele transporto.

 **En otro lugar…**

El círculo mágico apareció y del apareció el pelinegro antes de desvanecerse, Itachi examino el lugar, pero no encontraba donde estaba Akiyama, pero de la nada, escucho un grito de guerra, al voltear, vio como una persona con una casco de kendo y una espada de madera salto sobre él y lo intento golpear con un golpe descendiente –No escaparas esta vez- Dijo, comenzando a descender, pero con algunos reflejos, Itachi esquivo el golpe y en el mismo movimiento, lo tomo y lo lanzo contra la pared, haciendo que la golpeara de espaldas y callera al suelo.

Itachi suspiro al ver a su aprendiz noqueado en el suelo, tomo una espada de madera y le apunto al rostro –Nunca más me ataques por la espalda- dijo en tono serio el pelinegro.

A lo que Akiyama solo atino a quitarse el casco –Lo siento Itachi-Sensei, ya no lo hare- Dijo con unas lágrimas estilo anime cayendo por sus mejillas.

Después de que el descendiente samurái se incorporara, el entrenamiento había comenzado, Itachi hiso que Akiyama corriera varias vueltas a las cuadras de su casa, hasta que callera del cansancio, luego algunas flexiones de brazos y abdominales, fueron alrededor de 100 cada una, después de eso, Akiyama ya no podía ni levantarse.

-¡Itachi-Sensei, tenga piedad!- rogaba desde el suelo, sin poder hacer ninguna flexión mas.

Itachi solo suspiro –Tus ancestros tenían entrenamientos más duros, de sol a sol- Dijo refiriéndose a los entrenamientos del camino samurái, que eran muy extremos en algunas ocasiones.

-¡Pero no me mate, por favor!- dijo Akiyama, tratando de terminar su sufrimiento.

-Bien, terminamos con el precalentamiento entonces- Dijo el pelinegro, a lo que las lágrimas de felicidad escaparan de los ojos de Akiyama –Llego la hora de estirar- dijo, y de un pisotón hiso que las piernas de su aprendiz quedaran en 180 grados y luego estiro sus brazos y los comenzó a estirar hacia atrás, al final de todo Akiyama cayó al suelo y un pequeño fantasma salió de la boca de esté.

Una vez que había pasado todo eso, los dos tomaron una espada de madera y comenzaron a realizar golpes descendentes, varias repeticiones, después de eso, algunos golpes ascendentes y por ultimo defensas con la espada, que consistían en llevar la espada sobre la cabeza y junto con una pierna flexionada y otra estirada.

Al terminar todo el descendiente samurái cayo del cansancio, sus brazos casi no respondían y sus piernas estaban entumecidas –Bien, terminamos por hoy, próxima vez será más difícil- Dijo Itachi, lo que provoco que Akiyama abriera mucho los ojos –Bien necesito mi paga- Dijo el pelinegro antes de ir.

-Está en ese armario- solo dijo desde el suelo el descendiente samurái, a lo cual Itachi a había acercado a uno de los tantos y lo abrió, Akiyama al votar donde estaba Itachi se puso nervioso –En ese no- Dijo levantándose y camino hacia Itachi, pero cuando llego con él, lo vio sudando fuertemente – ¿Sucede algo Itachi-Sensei?- Pregunto.

El pelinegro miraba fijo, una espada con una empuñadura negra y una funda del mismo color, estaba postrada en dos soporte que la mantenían levada "¿Qué es esta espada?, mis sentidos me dicen que me aleje", de a poco fue cerrando el armario -¿Qué tiene esa espada?- pregunto Itachi seriamente.

-Esa espada es la única reliquia real de toda la colección, esa espada proviene del fundador del clan hace 500 años, Takasugi Masato, según en la leyenda que fue pasando de generación en generación, se dice baño esa espada con sangre de demonio y junto con algunos conjuros, logro hacerla mortal para ellos, supongo que eres demonio te causa mala espina- Termino respondiendo a su maestro la pregunta.

-Así es, me asusta ya que puede matarme- dijo seriamente Itachi mientras se alejaba del armario.

El descendiente samurái que un tanto preocupado por la reacción del pelinegro –Discúlpeme Itachi Sensei- Dijo llamando la atención de este –No era mi intención, que se encontrara con esa espada, no se lo dije antes por temor a que no volviera- dijo arrodillándose y haciendo una reverencia, en señal de disculpas.

Itachi quedo sorprendido y un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su aprendiz –Tranquilo, no hay problema, mientras no la uses contra mí, no pasara nada- dijo sonriendo, luego de eso, su aprendiz le señalo el armario correcto y dentro él había un kabuto o casco samurái, el cual era rojo y tenía una media luna el frente, Itachi simplemente lo tomo y fue al centro del salón.

-Muchas Gracias Itachi-Sensei, lo esperare la próxima- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hasta entonces Akiyama- sola mente dijo antes del que circulo se formara y lo tele transportara de vuelta al club del ocultismo.

Allí, luego de mostrar su pago y terminar con la reunión, Itachi salió de allí, y en la salida de la escuela se encontró con Akeno, para su paseo que le había prometido horas atrás, aunque, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y había algunas nubes un color oscuro en el cielo, él iba cumplir.

-Bien, supongo que caminaremos un rato y luego te acompañare a tu hogar ¿A qué lugar quieres ir?- pregunto amablemente el pelinegro.

-Ara Ara, nunca me mostraste tu casa- Dijo coquetamente la pelinegra, mientras se llevaba uno de sus dedos a los labios –Quiero conocerla- dijo finalmente.

La cara de Itachi se puso un poco roja, conociendo a la pelinegra, no sabía si era buena idea -¿Estas segura? ¿No te apetece mejor ir al parque o al centro de la ciudad?- pregunto con una voz un tanto nerviosa.

La actitud de Itachi le causo una pequeña risa a Akeno – ¿Estas asustado por tenerme a solas allí?- pregunto sensualmente al oído del pelinegro, que solo atino a tragar saliva –Además tú me preguntaste donde quería ir, así que quiero que cumplas con tu palabra- Dijo finalmente.

Itachi no tenías más salida, simplemente para la próxima cuidaría más sus palabras, en ese momento simplemente comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia donde vivía el pelinegro.

En el camino tanto Akeno como Itachi, iban hablando de cosas un tanto tribales, estaban conociendo, gustos, películas, comidas, etc. Pero un punto, llegaron a estar en un silencio un tanto incomodo, así que para evitar eso Itachi hiso una pregunta

\- ¿Quiénes son tus padres?- dijo de la nada el pelinegro, la sonrisa que Akeno había mantenido durante todo el trayecto, se borró en un instante, siendo reemplazado, por una cara que representaba más tristeza y melancolía, esto fue notado por Itachi unos segundos después de no recibir una respuesta -¿Paso algo Akeno-san?... ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto preocupado.

-No, tranquilo, es que no me gusta hablar de mis padres- Dijo con una voz con mucha tristeza, recordando los malos momentos que había pasado por culpa de su padre.

En ese momento Itachi se sintió culpable por esa pregunta que parecía inocente -L…lo siento Akeno-san, no tenía idea que te afectara ese tema- dijo sinceramente, con algo de culpa en su voz –Ya no hablare de eso- finalizo.

Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer en las calles, la gente que caminaba comenzaba a correr, buscando refugio de la lluvia, Itachi al sentirlas, pensó en acelerar el paso para llegar a su departamento antes de quedar empapados –Hay que apresurarnos- dijo poniendo su mochila sobre la cabeza.

-Ara Ara, esto no meló esperaba- dijo siguiendo a Itachi, la lluvia fue aumentado a cada momento que pasaba, al final llegaron al edificio, pero aun así estaban muy mojados ambos.

Itachi ingreso a su departamento, a lo mismo que invitaba a pasar a la pelinegra, la de forma lenta ingreso en el interior, de inmediato Itachi saco un par de toallas y le ofreció un a su compañera –Si quieres puedes bañarte, mientras ponga a secar tu ropa-.

-¿Ara Ara acaso quieres verme bañándome? Eres todo un pillín- dijo recuperando por un momento la sonrisa de antes –Si quieres puedes acompañarme- ofreció sin más.

El rojo de la mejillas de Itachi no se hiso esperar, mientras cerraba los ojos –No es necesario Akeno-san- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro, solo dame tu ropa para ponerla a secar- termino dándose vuelta eh irse otra habitación. Akeno solo soltó una risa divertida por la actitud nerviosa del pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que ingresaba al baño.

El pelinegro estaba buscando unas ropas para la pelinegra, por lo menos hasta que se sacara la suya, en ese momento estaba bastante pensativo sobre lo que había pasado mientras caminaba, se preguntaba internamente "¿Por qué pregunte eso? Algo paso con sus padres, pero es algo que no me incumbe a mi" Simplemente se dijo mientras llevaba las ropas secas al baño.

Akeno se encontraba debajo de la ducha, con el agua cayendo por su bien formado cuerpo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, el tema de sus padres cavaba profundamente en ella, sabía que Itachi no tenía malas intenciones, que no conocía la historia, no podía culparlo, pero también sabía que el pelinegro se culparía por haber hecho la pregunta

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto Itachi, esperando unos segundos, Akeno abrió la puerta, estaba envuelta en una toalla, con su busto sobresaliendo un poco por la parte de arriba, el pelinegro lo único que atino hacer, era simplemente, cerrar los ojos mientras le daba la ropa –Es ropa seca, puedes ponértela-

-Ara Ara, te ves tierno cuando te avergüenzas- dijo simplemente, mientras tomaba la ropa en sus manos, a la vez que el pelinegro se retiraba de allí, la reina ingreso nuevamente al baño y procedió a quitarse la toalla, y colocarse la ropa que le había dado.

Itachi simplemente estaba hirviendo agua para preparar unos tés para calmar el frio, a la vez que se le vino a la mente la escena de Akeno con la toalla, lo que simplemente lo hiso sonrojar por enésima vez en el día –Debo dejar de pensar en eso- dijo pensando en vos baja.

Estaba colocando el agua caliente en las tazas, pero Akeno, como siempre, de imprevista lo abraso de atrás, provocando que casi tirara el agua caliente fuera de las tazas –Ese es mi trabajo Itachi-Kun- dijo observando las tazas.

-Esta es mi casa Akeno, me corresponde a mi atenderte-dijo de la manera más educada posible, volviendo a dejar caer el agua en las tazas.

Ambos se fueron hacia la sala de estar, allí empezar a degustar él te que había hacho el pelinegro –Esta delicioso Itachi-Kun, es especial para el día de hoy- dijo viendo por la como golpeaban las gotas de agua contra el cristal.

-Así es, tuvimos suerte que la lluvia comenzó, cuando estábamos cerca de aquí, de lo contrario, seguramente nos hubiéramos resfriado- dijo bebiendo un pequeño trago.

-Itachi-kun, quiero decir algo… Sobre lo que paso hoy- dijo la pelinegra, miraba el té que le había dado y que en estaba su reflejo, Itachi estaba con una cara seria, se denotaba algo de culpa –Quiero que sepas que no te culpo por la pregunta de hoy, entiendo que tú, no conoces lo que paso con mis padres-

Se escuchó un fuerte suspiro del peón –Aun así, no debí haber preguntado- dijo sin más, ya que su mente no sabía cómo responder en ese instante.

-Escucha, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano te enteraras de todo, no puedo decírtelo en este momento ya que para mí es muy difícil volver a eso, solo Rías conoce mi historia- Akeno termino explicando todo lo que podía, en ese momento la voz se le empezaba a trabar, los ojos se le empezaban a poner rojos por las lágrimas.

Itachi vio la escena con mucha lastima por Akeno, esa hermosa chica de ojos violeta que conocía como las seductora y sádica dentro del sequito al que pertenecía, se encontraba delante él, a punto de llorar, en su interior sentía culpa por haberla hecho llegar a este extremo –Akeno, lo lamento mucho, es cierto que no conozco tu historia, y eso es culpa mía-

Esa frase sorprendió a Akeno, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su compañero –Itachi…kun- solo dijo, para luego observar que este se levantara y se sentaba a su lado.

-Soy responsable de esto también, tengo que conocer la historia de mis compañeros, para así poder ayudarlos- Dijo secándole una de las lágrimas que caían por la mejilla de la pelinegra -Entiendo si no quieres contármelo en este momento, pero cuando lo necesites estaré para ti- Dijo cerrando los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a la pelinegra.

Al mismo tiempo la pelinegra abrazo fuertemente a Itachi, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro que le hubiera dado, este no se sentía como uno de seducción, sino más bien de agradecimiento, a los poco segundos correspondió el abrazo, que a la par, la lluvia parecía cesar –Gracias Itachi, te lo agradezco mucho- solo pudo decir Akeno ante la ocasión.

 **Unos minutos después…**

La pelinegra, se encontraba ya con su uniforme de la academia seco, habían terminado de beber el té y de terminar de charlar de otros temas para despejar sus mentes, ambos se dirigían a la entrada, ya que la lluvia había cesado y Akeno, aunque no quería irse del todo, debía hacerlo.

-Supongo que nos veremos mañana en la academia Itachi-kun- con su sonrisa amistosa de siempre, lo cual alegro a Itachi ya que por lo menos se fue alegre –O si quieres puedo quedarme y amanecer contigo aquí- dijo abrazándolo pegando su cuerpo con el de él.

A Itachi se le pusieron la mejillas rosadas, pero mantuvo la calma esta vez –Sera mejor que vallamos despacio- dijo, pero sin imaginar que esas palabras causarían.

Los ojos de Akeno estaban abiertos, esas palabras que escucho dejaban abierta su interpretación –Ara Ara ¿Me estás diciendo que sea tu novia?- Dijo la ojos violeta, viendo fijamente a los ojos de su compañero.

-No era eso lo que quería…- tarde fue su respuesta cuando Akeno le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo que lo dejo algo desconcertado.

-Responde más adelante- solamente dijo Akeno antes de separe del pelinegro y abrir la puerta –Nos vemos mañana Itachi-kun- saludo al final dedicando una sonrisa.

Itachi subía las escaleras, pensando en lo que había dicho y la respuesta que recibió, era que no estaba seguro como llevarlo, tendría que hacerlo sobre la marcha.

El pelinegro entro nuevamente su departamento, cuando escucho algo que le helo la sangre – ¿Es muy bonita verdad?- una vos que se le hacía familiar, al ver la sala de estar observo como una figura encapuchada estaba sentado en uno de sus sofás.

Como acto de reflejo, Itachi activo la espada Totsuka, la cual ilumino un poco la habitación -¿Quién eres?- dijo apuntado el arma hacia el rostro, lo que dejo ver algo debajo de la capucha, se le denotaba una máscara, de color blanco, con un espiral rojo en el medio.

-Me conoces muy bien Itachi - dijo la figura mientras se levantaba lentamente y dejaba ver que debajo de la máscara tenía unos ojos rojos con tres tomoes negros en el interior –Solo que no me recuerdas-.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, talvez en la escena pasada esperaban un beso, pero no fue así, lo dejare para más adelante, planeo hacer progresar las parejas primero,**

 **Y hablando de eso, quiero hacer una pareja para Kiba, sé que la opción obvia seria Tsubaki, pero tal vez quieren a otra, se las dejo a ustedes.**

 **Sugerencias**

 **KibaxKoneko**

 **KibaxTsubaki**

 **KibaxXenovia**

 **KibaxHarem.**

 **Si quieren algún otra, déjenmelo saber, serán tomados en cuenta, siempre y cuando este en el marco de la crítica constructiva y el respeto.**

 **Como siempre si quieren que agregue algo, mostrar su apoyo o dejar una crítica constructiva, déjenlo en los Review.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, soy LucFiction y nunca dejen de leer.**


End file.
